Roland The Archer II - A Grimgar Fanfic
by Lonewanzerpilot
Summary: Fireteam Alpha survives the taking of Deadhead Watching Keep, playing a crucial but unrecognized role in breaching the gate. Roland was badly injured in the battle. As wounds heal and gear is repaired, they are joined by more members and set their sights beyond the Keep. Where will they go next?
1. Chapter 1 and Foreword

**Foreword**

Before I begin, I'd like appeal to you, as fans, to purchase copies of the Grimgar Light Novel. If you weren't already aware, the Grimgar anime was made more for the purpose of pushing the (K)NoW_NAME (singers for the anime) brand. For those who have read the LN and watched the anime, they can tell what kind of things that went missing that took away from Grimgar showing its true greatness. There is likely no second season of Grimgar. Yet somehow, I heard bloody Fairy Gone gets a second bloody season (also worked on by Ao Jyumonji).

So I'm hoping through sales of the physical or digital Seven Seas copies, or through the J-Novel subscriptions, we raise enough attention for Japan to continue that series, cos they sure as hell won't pay attention to a petition by a bunch of gaijin, insular as the Japanese are to outsider opinions. It is a bare wisp of a hope, but it's really sad that Grimgar is no longer seeing anymore screen time. Won't you at least try fight for it?

Also, Awaken Online by Travis Bagwell. When westerners write an Isekai, hoo boy. Throw money at him too. Grimgar first, then him. *Grin*

...

Let's begin the foreword in earnest.

Please read Roland The Archer before reading this sequel. Start at Chapter 5 or 6 if you're one of those people with no appreciation for setting things up. Likely you're one of those MOBA/Battle Royale brats. Or a smut enthusiast that has marked pages on the 50 shades series with coloured stickers. Stats show that most quit at chapter 1. What were you expecting, you dumbass? If Ao-sensei starts there, I'll start there too. Fine, I'll start this one with a kissing scene. Sheesh.

So it's actually happening. Roland The Archer gets a sequel. There's only 1 that has asked for more via review feedback. Thank you so much, even if there's just 4 positive reviews and one Skyrim enthusiast, it allowed me to feel like the next Tolkien for a few minutes before coming back to reality. I had told myself that I won't be doing another, but months later I kept coming back to read my own story, I realized it was a fun kind of pain, and secretly I probably did want a Roland The Archer II. Since I got more reviews here than at the other site with the As and the Os Threes (people there more highbrow I guess), Roland The Archer II will show up here first, then will make its way there to compensate for strange countries like mine that bans FF because religion.

I have considerable hurdles to face for this one. The main one is that I lost the main character sheet for Roland. The .docx file got corrupted. Next, I painted the battle of Deadhead to be more bloody than it actually was. Somewhere in Book 4 of the LN, it was revealed that only about 20-plus people died. It was a bit frustrating, since I had set a rule to not deviate too far from lore. This is why I won't cross-over and have Demit Kamehameha or Brewary Unlimited Blade Works or Roland having an Orbital Strike. Having an Archer not trained by the Elves was already quite far off the lore as it is. Finally, there's my hate for anything after Wonder Hole. Ao-sensei's world building past that point makes things really difficult to insert my characters in. Thankfully, I assume I will manage somehow since I sensibly left enough from the past story to have a firm foothold. I'll have to read source materials and do some planning.

I will try as I did in the first story to keep to the "Grimgar flavour", such as letting the main character sink back while other characters shine more, the "weight" in the fights, some juvenile-mindset mentioning of the female physique and undergarments, Ranta's loud-mouth, and the general selfish mindset of the Grimgar universe. Anyone who reads the LN knows that most people aren't evil, but there is consensus that it's dog-eat-dog out there, only a few people are actually helpfully approachable, and no one's going to go out of their way out of charitability.

From previous experience I have learned a few things, most importantly that even 10 rounds of edits doesn't help if you don't just switch off for a day or 2, then come back fresh just for the purpose of editing.

The difference between this and the first one is that this is not a NaNoWriMo (the daily word requirement was stressful), I have planned so far less into the future, and will write at my own pace. This time I will publish as I write, and absolutely nothing will go wrong with that kind of idea.

So to those who have read the previous one, thank you. All who are here now; Hi, and welcome. I hope you enjoy your read.

LoneWanzerPilot

...

_Roland's thoughts are in italic. _**Skill names are in bold.**

**Chapter 1**

It tasted sweet. Slyvester had his lips pressed against Roland's. Shoving with his left, he swung a haymaker with his right, almost connecting with Slyvester's jaw. His chest hurt from the exertion.

"Gerrofme!". 2 voices cussed nearby, angry. Slyvester skipped back a few steps lightly, landing in Brewary's embrace.

"Oh I just wanted to thank the Hero of South Gate, the Orc Slayer who turned the tide, allowing the breach that saved all the fine Pimpernels from certain doom", replied Slyvester. Roland wiped his mouth with his palm. It was sweet. _This guy's using the same lip balm as the girls_. He was kissed by a guy whose lips tasted like the girls he pays for. His discomfort rose. Demit stepped in before Roland could say anything.

"First of all, asshole, my squad got no problem with your bullshit as long as you keep to your kind and don't touch no one else. Second, fuckers who took the bounty and credit for the kill pisses me off enough, and I don't want anyone reminding me of that, is that clear?!"

Roland recalled the incident. They were assigned to the eastern flank 'Wild Eagles' led by Kajiko. During the battle, the team scout Jakson reported high casualty rates inside the keep, as the main force attacking the south gate had not yet breached. The Volunteer soldiers, with no reinforcements were being killed by the chieftain Zoran Zesh, moving from tower to tower with its personal guard.

The Orc Chieftain responsible for the south gate held back the human force successfully, grinding down Frontier Soldiers in a fight of attrition. The humans would have won anyway, but at great cost as Wren Waters, the coward leading the southern attack force panicked and took half the available manpower away. Cautioned by Jakson against entering Deadhead Watching Keep, Fireteam Alpha went against orders and followed the wall to the south gate, where they were immediately pressed into the gaps made by the defending Orcs.

Roland used his gift from the Pimpernels, an Electric Elemental Coated Arrow, catching the South Gate Orc Chieftain in the arm. The electric shock stunned the Orc long enough for it to be decapitated. The tides turned, the gate was breached and the Frontier Army streamed in and killed every Orc found, just as Team Renji, Haruhiro and Kajiko managed to kill the leading chieftain Zoran Zesh. Robbed of glory, the Frontier Army took credit (and bounty) for the breach at South Gate. Fireteam Alpha protested but were threatened with censure via bounty for deserting their post at the eastern flank.

The pay and loot for participating was substantial for every member but Roland. He was shot during a retaliatory arrow shower. Dragged away from danger, he was then looted and left at the medical tents. Of all the things he lost, the most expensive was his bow. Adding to the cost is the damage to his Lamellar Armour. Replacing individual plates were time and labour intensive and those were reflected in repair costs. His fireteam racked up quite the repairs bill themselves. Brewary's Zweihander and armour were battered. Demit needed a new helmet. Jakson had some deep cuts and ruined armour sections that needed replacing.

Post battle opportunism didn't help either. The various services in Alterna were flooded with commissions so they took the opportunity to charge anywhere between double to 5 times the usual rate, not including cost of raw materials, which also went up with demand. Roland felt terrible without a bow so he grabbed the cheapest training bow he could get his hands on, just for the sake of having one.

There was a suggestion by Jakson to just wait out the market before commissioning repairs. He reasoned that when the inevitable late shipments come, prices of surplus raw materials and finished commissions would bring prices back down, but Demit went stir-crazy. Jakson and Roland were comfortable with lazing around drinking and eating (they were the most injured). Brewary served his customers full time (and any injury lovingly nursed back by them). Demit however, was a woman of action. 'Downtime', as she called it, made her restless. She was seen boxing her boyfriend, who was also as restless as she was. Their hands were wrapped in bandages, slightly red from where they drew blood. Money changed hands as onlookers bet against the odds that Demit would win. Naturally she lost against the larger, stronger and more robust Paladin. There was a city-wide downtime where people waited for their gear and weapons to be restored before going back out. Anything edible or drinkable was selling at marked up prices, and people gambled over anything.

Currently, Fireteam Alpha is adding 2 more members. In the leadership style of Demit, all members are to assemble and have a show-and-tell of skills, yet leaving things to the individual to make the best of the information. At the very least, she explained, each member knew what every other member was capable of. It would eliminate accidents like stumbling into each other during fights or straying into the path of ranged attacks. Roland liked it. There was some control, but not to the extent that Demit would micro manage where each member should stand and when to fire.

Being the nice guy Roland is, he stepped up to the 2 newcomers and held out his hand. One took it in a strong grip and a shoulder slap, the other grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

"Yea. Don't want none 'them faggot shit 'round my squad", replied Billy. The Paladin was marginally shorter than Roland, but broader with muscles. _His build suits his class_, Roland thought. This Paladin was the most orthodox variant, the one that relied on the shield and plate to soak punishment. Running a practiced eye over Billy, Roland thought that he would need Bodkins and **Penetrator** if he were to ever have a face-off . Billy looked like the type that would take a **Kinetic** not directly like an Orc, but at an angle that would send the arrow elsewhere, while only rocking slightly in place from half the recoil. That was of course based on his rather favourable opinion of Demit, hoping that Billy wasn't just some simple pig-headed moron. _But I bet my damn War Bow will punch right through that shield, greaves, arm and plate and whatever chainmail or coat underneath. Fucking Frontier Army. _

Demit turned to Billy.

"Hey. My fucking squad. We being together don't make all this yours."

"Now now, Paprika", replied Brewary. He gave Slyvester a sharp slap.

"Bad boy, sly creature, you. No touching. Leave Honey alone". Slyvester gave a false pout and whimper. _Oh god. What the hell? _

"Goddamit, woman. What kind of squad you raisin'?", asked Billy.

"I told you about them, dumbass. You said it's nothing you can't handle. So you in or you out?", retorted Demit.

"Warfighters all. Same crew that walked out of the Tower with me, put on these fucking badges-", she said, plucking at her badge.

"-same bunk, same grub till we could afford proper rooms…". Demit was heating up.

"All right, all right. 'Don't care what they do in their downtime', just like we agreed". Demit didn't like being cut off mid-sentence, but just let it slide when Billy went around extending his hand.

"Play nice, mummy bear", said Brewary, one arm around Slyvester's waist and another to raise an arm out like a puppet for a handshake. Slyvester straightened, took Billy's hand and a firm handshake took place. Demit walked up.

"Not picking a fight, but you do you, and don't touch anyone else in my fucking squad, is that understood, soldier?". Slyvester was considering a witty reply but Brewary humped him from the back once, in which he replied,

"Aye aye, Paprika". Demit would have to get accustomed to one more person calling her by that name. Demit motioned all closer to start the meeting.

"Basic rules.

Number 1, everyone pulls their weight. Loot is shared 8 ways, with Brewary and Billy taking 2 portions each for maintenance of weapons and armour.

Number 2, what you do in your free time is none of anybody's business. But you show up battle-ready, sober and on time. No exceptions. If you can't show, let me know in advance, and unless you got some orc arrow stuck up your ass or half a broken neck, not being present will hurt your standing in Fireteam Alpha.

Number 3, if you got something, say it. If you smell a trap, say it. I got veto in this democracy but I don't want a bunch of fuckers need babysitting or assholes who don't got his team's back.

Is that understood?". Affirmatives came from all.

"Right. Now we make sure we know what every skill looks like. I'm sure you 2 veterans know if we just told you the name of the skill?". Billy nodded and Slyvester gave a 'hmph'.

Brewary had **Rage Blow**, **Wind**, **Forward Thrust**, **Steel Guard**, **Reverse Thrust**. The 2 men nodded. They were familiar with the Warrior skillset. Roland began to be curious as to how they became independent Volunteers.

Demit was next. She had **Cure**, **Smash**, **Counter Strike**, **Guard Stance**, **Light of Protection**. Slyvester raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh. Only one healing skill? Spicy."

"Yep, that's why I love her", replied Billy. He shared Demit's opinion on combat-focus. Roland assumed he was also offended that the Temple forced her next skill to be healing instead of staff.

It was Roland's turn. Billy voiced first.

"Ay you ain't got them wolfhound pups yet?"

Roland's skillset is relatively unknown due to the rarity of his class. He explained the difference between a Hunter and an Archer. Slyvester probably had him explained by Brewary, so he kept silent.

"Didn't Demit tell you about my class?"

"Said you was damned fine at shootin'."

Roland demonstrated his skillset.** Chop**, **Quick-eye**, **Stop-eye**, **Kinetic**, **Penetrator**. Slyvester loved the show as Billy picked things out of a nearby trash pile for Roland to shoot at. He whooped when **Kinetic** launched a piece of scrap metal over the rooftops of Alterna. Roland then explained the dangers of his lack of melee, and that he can't keep **Quick-eye** and **Stop-eye** on all day, though he can use both at once, unlike Hunters. Billy seemed to process that information the same way Demit did.

"You're right, darln'. We got ourselves a goddamn sniper."

"Told you so. If he has clear line of fire, it's fucking dead."

"Just gotta keep 'em varmints off 'im. Don't you worry, soldier. I got'ya". Roland smiled. _You better._ He was still dreading the day he has nothing but **Chop** against a melee opponent.

"...and his ammo ain't cheap, neither," he continued. He pulled different variants from Roland's quiver and studied them.

"Them's steeled square bodkins", he said, running a finger against the bodkin's sharpened cutting edges.

"Takes twice as long to make cos them's fire-treated steel need sharp'n. None o' them cheap shit pig iron ones that bounce off plate". He seemed to be making his own assessment instead of talking to Demit. Billy was making a fair first impression. _No, he's not stupid. Just homophobic like Demit_.

Jakson, almost forgotten till it was his turn, continued. He had **Slap**, **Backstab**, **Sneaking**, **Swat**, **Dual Wield**.

"So what you carryin', Broski?". Billy noticed **Dual Wield** and understood. He also picked Demit's nickname for Jakson. He unsheathed his Baselard and Stiletto. Billy nodded.

"Not gon' carry a hammer instead of that ice pick?"

"Nyet. If insert correct place, better than hammer. Hammer… noisy". Billy nodded. He looked Jakson up and down.

"You the team scout?"

"Da." Billy wanted another handshake from Jakson.

"'preciate you not leading the team into the Keep. It was uglier than home-made sin, an' too big for anybody's britches. Anyone din't die in there owes the devil some, an' he gon' come collect one day". Slyvester agreed and thanked Jakson as well. He just nodded in turn.

When it came to the newcomers, Slyvester wanted to go first. Brewary and Demit had seen Mage magic up close when they battered the gates of Deadhead, but Jakson and Roland were not there to see, and Demit insisted on a display. Slyvester insisted in turn that they relocate, so the group went past the gates, a ways off from Alterna's outer walls. Brewary did not exaggerate when he said Slyvester was a man of passion. He hummed and sang as his fingers deftly drew the symbols. His fires burned almost blue. He had** Fireball**, **Firewall** and** Blast**.

"What, only 3?", asked Demit, Roland and Billy almost at the same time. Slyvester laughed and responded.

"Yes, darlings. I have fewer skills because I devote to **Mastery** and **Meditation**. I have more mana than the average Mage, and as you can see, my fires burn hot like my love". He blew flying kisses which only amused Brewary and Jakson.

"Well, I also have dear sweet Ricardo, my Fire **Elemental**, but that is not something you simply summon", he admitted a few seconds later.

Billy managed to explain his skillset rather effectively with the help of Demit in a mock duel. He had **Block** which angled the shield to set up an unbalancing, deflecting or opening for an attack. **Punishment**, simply put, was the Paladin's one-handed **Rage Blow** using a longsword. **Bash** did what the name suggested, which was to strike or shove an opponent with the shield. **Thrust** is using the shield and sword to strike at the same time. Billy demonstrated the several forms it could take; a combination of a slash, stab or butt with the sword or a shove, bash or striking with the lip of the shield. **Guard** gives him focus on defensive use of the sword, adding deflection or parrying to the blocking with a shield. He then came close and showed them the Lumiaris hexagram sigil on his sword, explaining that **Saber** needed a bit of his blood and a prayer, allowing the sword to cut through armour plates.

"Carves more turkey than just plate. I once hacked a door like it was parchment", he proclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jakson and Roland watched as he ate. It was his eleventh bowl of Sorruz. There was a crowd watching and cheering for Ranta. He began to slow and eventually choked, a Sorruz noodle shooting out of his nose. The crowd laughed and so did he. The 2 waited for the crowd to clear, the playful berating of passers-by and the Sorruz stall owner for sloppy eating, and Ranta strutting off after boasting he could've polished 100 bowls clean, but didn't feel like he wanted to break any eating records that day out of respect to Skullhell, who likely had 99 bowls.

Only then did they have their bowl. Sorruz was delicious. It warmed the heart as much as the belly, and the fragrance of the fats of the meat, vegetables, spices and broth melded. Nothing was said between the 2 men as they ate silently. Thinking of the near-death experience from a single orc arrow, the loss of his equipment, being robbed of bounty and the long recovery time ahead was not pleasant. But then there was comfort food like Sorruz. It had a charm that even the upper class dishes of Brewary's lodge could not provide.

There was also Moguzo, who they only saw in passing. He had died in the Keep and his friends were mourning in their own way. Demit saw Mary drinking herself stupid, bumming free drinks off some man.

"Ah shit, her PTSD's flaring up again. See why I don't take motherfuckers into my team?", she said over dinner at Ruai, her face in much better shape.

At the team's suggestion, Demit volunteered as healer at the Temple (due to the battle's influx of almost-dead and severely injured), and Billy did the grunt work of moving things and patients between wards and the occasional caravan escort for Temple carts. Not all Orcs were banished from this side of the river. Being pinned between the vast lands of retaken Deadhead and Riverside, they roamed, patrolled roads and picked on adventurers and carts of supplies. Billy, who agreed with Jakson's idea to wait out the market, borrowed Temple armoury gear, commissioning repairs only on his sword. As a result of the new volunteering, Demit and Billy stopped boxing, Demit usually tired from constantly draining and refilling her low magic pool. Eventually as the patients stabilized, she joined Billy in caravan protection, using a borrowed Temple helmet.

As for the state of Team Haruhiro (formerly Team Manato), Jakson and Roland had just come across Ranta at the Sorruz stand. Demit saw Mary getting drunk. Haruhiro or the other girls were nowhere to be seen. Now that the subject of survivors has been raised, Roland observed other people in town. Amidst the noise and bustle of post-battle downtime were red eyes, wet cheeks, broken bodies and lost souls as people coped with healing and dead teammates. They scrambled, ate and drank or just huddled. The crematorium was working round the clock at cutthroat rate, burning multiple bodies at once to beat the 3-day limit for the curse of No Life King. Poorer Volunteer teams burned their teammates at the Keep crematorium right after battle. It would've been a pile of bodies stuffed into a corpse oven and lit by a Mage. There would be no graves for them.

Despite all that happened, Fireteam Alpha had not only survived, but thrived by adding 2 more members. As he sipped the salty, umami broth of the Sorruz, things didn't seem so bad. His belly was warm and it spread across his body, into his joints and soothing the pain in his chest. Jakson's decision to vote against entering the Keep spared the team from a lot of potential hardship. _Maybe I'll pay for his lunch_.

The 2 men finished at roughly the same time. Jakson uncorked his alcohol skin. It was more wine pilfered from the jugs at the lodge. "Honey" had built quite a reputation for firing the arrow that stunned the Orc Chief, even if it was Justin who dealt the killing blow. The reinforcements from South Gate saved whatever was left of the fighting forces in the Keep, including Pimpernels. For that action, access to the Pimpernel Lodge was lax. He came for dinner once and "Sugar" tagged along, brazenly filling his wine skin from the jugs on the dining table, and stuffing food cloths with bread, fruit, cheese and meats. He was making good use of his larger bag with the adjustable strap. Roland took a sip after Jakson did. Jakson corked the skin, burped slightly and they looked at each other. 2 seconds later, they ordered another bowl each.

Roland studied Jakson's injuries. Only his deepest cuts remained, which were unavoidable in the densely-packed melee by the gate. On his neck is the visible scar from an orc tusk. Still, it wasn't to the extent of organ damage, blood loss and broken bones that Roland suffered. Magic could not replace blood or cure the weariness from being severely injured. Food and bed rest were still needed. He was thankful that Jakson suggested to wait out the inflated market prices. _Yea. I'll pay for his lunch. Look at you, acting like Mr moneybags_. Roland smiled into his bowl.

Over some days the crowds slowly thinned out, with the wealthiest adventurers leaving first. Team Haruhiro seemed ready and willing to move even before Fireteam Alpha. Jakson said he saw them at the gate, waiting for their priest. Strangely enough, she didn't show up. The matter was raised over dinner at Ruai. It raised enough curiosity that Demit said she'd keep at eye out at the all-female lodgings. That night, the team inquired at Sherry's to see if there were any independent Volunteers willing to form party. It was bustling as many teams sought to replace missing members. Some parties disbanded from grief, and new ones formed out of necessity. Yet there was no sign of Mary. Shaking her head, Demit told the team to get their fucking head in the game, tomorrow everyone was to send their gear for repairs, and "you get another fucking bow or start training to throw that fucking axe."

The next day she mentioned off-hand during breakfast that Mary was likely in self-imposed isolation in her bedroom. Someone who is Mary's neighbour heard the Matron scolding her as she crashed about drunk into her room one night. Rumour started among the women at the lodgings that she had pawned her staff to pay for drinks. Maybe even serviced a few men. It turns out "PTSD Mary" was somewhat known. She built a reputation on her cold, hard stare and acidic tongue as she hopped from party to party, her secretly-envied-but-no-girl-will-admit-it good looks, and hushed whispers of how her party was almost wiped out by Kobolds when she ran out of magic.

Money was first on the agenda. The influx of post-battle loot, scrip exchange and demand for services caused prices to change drastically. Thanks to time, the carts late from being harassed arrived, and Volunteers leaving the town, prices were normalizing again. The party brought out their loot bags and started selling. It was still not as good as before, but Fireteam Alpha as a whole agreed they had waited long enough. They then split up for the crafters and blacksmiths that serviced their equipment.

Roland went with Demit since their gear was usually similar. Roland's Lamellar armour would take a whole day to mend. Demit's was 3. She had taken quite a beating in close range at South Gate. They then looked for helmets. Demit traded in her battered Banded Kettle Helmet for a new one. Roland's helm was still intact, and not looted since the Frontier Army usually avoided those "peasant archer hats".

They met up with Billy, who had the highest cost for repairs because he entered the Keep. Every piece of plate needed replacing, so did his helmet and shield. His sword needed some work at the wheel from his caravan guarding job. His gambeson was ripped in many places, and he had bled into it under his plates. All tailors shook their heads and said he should just get a new one. Demit needed hers mended. Roland sent his in anyway with hers for a patching. The one hole from the Orc arrow would only take till evening. Demit pitched in to Billy's repair bill, and the couple forgot about Roland, who hung back a few steps and just watched as they talked, shopped and walked hand in hand. Eventually Billy whispered something and Demit turned back to Roland.

"You got your bow yet, soldier?". She had this look of ease on her face as she clung to Billy's muscular arm.

"I'll wait for the last day before we set out. I need the prices to go down some more", he answered. There's about a handful of copper and silver combined left in his bag. Prices were still above normal.

"Ah'd have somethin' for the pot an' all, but on account of all my gear need replacin'…", Billy trailed off apologetically. Demit patted his arm and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll manage somehow, man. Thanks anyway", replied Roland.

Jakson found the three. Demit wandered off with Billy. The 2 looked for food, at what seemed like either second breakfast or early brunch.

"How many days you need?", asked Roland.

"Dagger tomorrow. Armour done", replied Jakson. Roland felt some envy for how easy it was to maintain Thief equipment. But then it was next to no protection.

"Mine is done tomorrow. Demit's in 3. Billy needs a week for fitting. His armour's scrapped."

"Blyat. Maybe Brewary same. Go out first kill goblin, chuvak. Need money."

"You're right. We don't have customers or borrowed gear from the Temple. I'll just get cheap arrows and we'll go Damrow."

Jakson cussed in his strange language, repeating the word 'one week'.

"We're lucky he's using refitted plates. If it were custom, we'd be here for weeks."

Jakson cussed again. Ranta was in full gear at the Sorruz stall, broadcasting about a certain incompetent priest cutting into his profit margin so the 2 men went somewhere else. They winced at the money they had left and decided to eat the less delicious, bulky things that cost less. They settled for bread, dipped in a thick stew that was more potato and veggies and less strings of meat. They needed more money. Roland himself had some debt chits from vendors he couldn't pay outright, promising to pay on the same day the chit is issued or pay extra as fine per day deferred. All the marks and writing on the chits were there as proof, duplicate and done right the first time, any editing interpreted as tampering.

The line at Yorozu Deposit Company was long, extending out into the streets. Roland listened in on other Volunteers talking. He learned that Yorozu refused to lengthen their operating hours, 'no exceptions', the man said, imitating the Fourth's childish tone. His friend asked if Yorozu charged extra for banking services like 'every-bloody-one-else-and-their-cunt-fuck-suppliers', to which he replied no. That news was comforting surprise to everyone that was listening in. _No exceptions_, thought Roland.

Eventually, they came into the building. It showed the signs of any building with too many people in it. There was the faint scent of body odour and visible footprints on the floor. Workers waved giant fans to get some ventilation going and others mopped and swept as best they can. The worst of it was still the footprints in the line. A worker regulated inflow at the entrance, leaving the line inside looser than the one outside. A little girl called out 'Next'.

Jakson was up first. There sat Yorozu, petite and pretty in red and gold, nothing out of place. She had serviced every customer throughout the post-battle haze of activity, operating hours per-usual without breaking a sweat.

"Krestovozdvizhensky", she said as Jakson approached.

"Privet, Cheburashka", he said with a smile. Yorozu gave no response to that. She rang her little bell and motioned to her quill and inkwell, which was replaced by the same worker in silver.

"Strange that you did not come straight after battle like most others, but none of Fireteam Alpha had come claim your assets, so…", she trailed off to take a puff from her slender golden pipe. Roland raised an eyebrow. _So the Yorozu network even knows what party you're in?_

"Yorozu Deposit Company is happy to learn that our customers are well. What may Yorozu do for you today?". She turned to the exact page in her ledger even before the sentence was completed.

That night at Ruai, they gathered to set a date for when they could go out again. Billy and Brewary needed a week, Billy more due to the state of his armour and Brewary due to his sword and insistence on tailoring. It would have frustrated Demit but seeing as the same time frame was needed for both frontliners (one not 'fucking around' with fancy dressing), she kept quiet. It was set; one week's down time. They would gather on the morning of the 8th day at North Gate.

"Now we discuss where we hunt", said Demit.

"Orcs", Roland replied first. All heads turned.

"You holding a grudge, Honey?", asked Brewary. Slyvester laughed mischievously.

"A bit, yes."

"Aww bullshit, soldier. We was IN the dang barn burning down and none' us got a grudge. We just git 'em when we see 'em", said Billy, alternating between pointing at himself and Slyvester who nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking we go into Cyrene, see what those Kobolds are made of", said Demit.

"Paprika's right. I've been almost half way down, and my magic works well down there, especially in tunnel fighting", said Slyvester.

"Hold on now. I say he's got somethin' smart goin' on", said Billy thoughtfully, mentioning Roland. The group turned to him.

"Them Orc-kind's between Deadhead an' Riverside. If we killed em' off, they'll leave the caravaneers be, an' we need fewer hands on the trail". Not what Roland was going for, but sounded far more sensible. Roland berated himself internally.

"Broski, what you got?". Jakson only shrugged, signaling he's abstaining. _It's one of the things he does_, Roland realised. He generally abstains from voting, much to Demit's initial frustration, but if he's voting (like the case of Deadhead Watching Keep), it carries a whole lot more weight.

"Usual rule applies; no vote, no bitching". Jakson nodded.

"Brewary?"

"Oh dear, I want them all", he answered. Demit exhaled.

"God fucking dammit, Broski's rubbing off on you fuckers. Give me a minute". Brewary and Slyvester laughed, then the group fell silent. A while later, she made a decision.

"TENTATIVE plan, we take the middle ground. Roland almost got K.I.A. by ONE fucking arrow, so we get revenge on 10 Orcs, then we're going to Cyrene Mines. I've already missed Deathspots and Zoran Zesh, I'm not going to fuck around with orcs anymore. We're going down, farther than Slyvester's ever gone."

It was decided somewhat. Dinner/meeting in 7 days, then gather at the next morning. Slyvester offered to pay for everything. He left with Brewary. Demit and Billy said their goodnights and left. The remaining 2 stayed for their last cup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mary was seen by the gates next morning, looking nervous. The 2 men decided to wait and see, leaning against the wall to the side while drinking and eating lightly. The rest of Team Haruhiro showed up, minus the giant Moguzo. Yume threw herself at Mary, made cat noises and started rubbing against her, then the group started talking at once, Ranta being the loudest as usual. Mary regained the colour in her face and reacted to something he said. More back and forth later, Yume could be heard saying the word "Gobbies". The 2 men groaned. _They're going to Damrow too_. Sighing, Roland gestured with his head that they leave. They walked right past Team Haruhiro, wincing as Ranta wailed Haruhiro's name in a strange way.

It felt good and strange at the same time. Roland was experiencing things from the Thief perspective. As soon as they reached Damrow, Jakson started turning corners between buildings. He gave Roland a refresher course on walking softly. He was fairly quiet due to the fact that he wore his patched Gambeson and no Lamellar. The approach taken was similar to the scouting of Damrow New City. With no tank to risk direct combat, large patrols were avoided completely and garrisons were bypassed. Stealth and silence were their only defence. It was very risky, getting caught would mean a mad dash for Alterna because he couldn't hide the way a Thief can. Roland was determined not to mess up.

The first Goblin was a stroke of luck. It was slacking off an at alleyway, taking a nap in the morning heat. Roland was told to wait at a corner while Jakson snuck up. With a slight gurgle, the Goblin died and was looted. The second one was spotted 10 seconds later, another stroke of luck. It was a crossbow Goblin sitting leisurely on a wooden beam. They had approached it from its blind spot. Roland shot it through the heart from the back. It fell noisily and surprised 2 others. Jakson pointed to a corner to hide and tapped Roland's axe. He understood the reference.

Jakson left himself a bit exposed so the Goblins would see him. They gave chase. He faked being frightened and ran around the corner past Roland, who had his axe drawn.

**Chop** hit the first one in the head, crushing through its helmet. The other swiped at Roland twice before Jakson took over the fight. It was quick. **Slap** cut its wrist with the Baselard, with the Stiletto following through to puncture the forehead. This Goblin didn't even have time to make the decision to run. Jakson pointed to the body to start looting before pointing somewhere else to relocate. He rounded the far corner to get the crossbow Goblin's bag.

Roland grabbed the bag and started climbing to his new perch. At the top he rested his axe, pulled out his bow, nocked a cheap broadhead and waited. There were more Goblin noises. Jakson appeared, backing away slowly before turning suddenly to run past him. Roland's arrow caught Goblin E in the face. It crumpled. Jakson turned and engaged Goblin F, who unfortunately was the better one with a spear and plates tied on with ropes. But Jakson was already an Orc killer. This variation of Goblin who once could've held back both Brewary, Demit and Jakson lasted only awhile against the Baselard/Stiletto combo. Still, it died noisily. Jakson had time to grab its bag before nimbly climbing onto Roland's perch. They went through the top floor of some buildings to hide behind some rotten furniture as a Goblin reinforcement party showed up. They searched the area carelessly, missing the 2 men hiding underneath their cloaks that blended with the rotting wood.

_5 kills_, Roland thought as he tried to quell his terror of being found. He would not have survived that party with nothing but **Chop**. _If Jakson's any smart, he'd just run and hide_, he thought fearfully, half hoping that Jakson would actually come into the fight, no matter what magnitude of mistake it would be. One Goblin came close, stabbing its spear into the furniture stack 3 times. The first went between the 2 mens' faces, the other slightly below it, and Jakson moved his thigh out of the way on time for the third stab to miss. It giggled at the act. A sound from outside stopped it. It grunted its reply and left the room. Jakson motioned to wait for awhile. A few minutes later, he risked a peek and hissed softly for Roland to follow. Jakson's decision to stay on the upper floor was the right one, because Team Haruhiro had begun fighting the reinforcement party. The 2 men watched while remaining hidden.

They were a mess without their Tank. Ranta was attempting to be a frontliner, but poorly because he just wasn't suited to standing his ground. The Dreadknight is a lightly armoured, shifty fighter that uses mobility skills to lure and flank an enemy. He struggled against the Armoured Goblin with the spear. Yume was fighting one with a sword, so was Haruhiro. Mary moved in to support. Their Mage Shihoru pinned the goblin fighting Yume, allowing her to attack up close. _This group has problems fighting armour_. In a stroke of genius that got a nod of approval from both, Haruhiro changed opponents with Yume. He killed the pinned Goblin from the back. Turning to the fight, he was shot by a crossbow Goblin from out of sight. Mary wanted to come over but was told to rejoin the fight. He ran for the crossbow's location, his sides bleeding. Roland winced. _Switch with Yume again, you idiot. Let her do the shooting. You can't waste time running up and down._ Then he remembered Yume was bad with a bow. What they heard next made them look at each other with worry.

"Poisoned arrows!", yelled Haruhiro. The goblin had relocated and shot him again. Victoriously, the crossbow Goblin pulled out its sword and began hurting Haruhiro. His comrades came to his rescue. Their Mage wasn't so timid after all. She engaged the goblin at almost melee range with magic. _Huh…so she uses Shadow._ Mary used **Purify** and **Cure** to heal the wound. The last goblin ran away, fortunately in the direction of the 2. Roland moved across the room and aimed out a gap in the wall, killing the fleeing Goblin from the back.

Now that the skirmish was over, a loud argument broke out in the team. Haruhiro was giddy from the poison so the team decided to leave. Roland followed Jakson down to loot the fleeing Goblin before looking for a secluded place to rest and have a meal.

"First the Goblins fortify, now they have poisoned arrows", said Roland.

"Tell Demit?"

"Yea, we're going to have to tell her."

"Is spell **Purify** for poison."

"Yea. I think we suggest she learns that next."

"But not fight Goblin. Fight Orc then Kobold. I think better stronk **Cure**."

"It's called** Heal**, I think. Guess the best we can do is tell her, then let her decide. Want to grab a poisoned bolt to show?"

"Da. I go". Jakson left quietly and returned. He had ambushed a scout sent to see what was going on. The body count of the 2 men and Team Haruhiro was going to raise a small army patrolling the neighbourhood. They decided to pack their half eaten meal and leave.

That was their routine for the next few days. The Goblins were aware that humans had begun operating in Old City again, so there were no more lone Goblins sleeping or lazing about. Fortunately, Old City wasn't locked down as tight as New City, so there were multiple point of entries. Not having a party made work tiresome. Still, it was better than just staying at Alterna. The 2 bought anti-toxicant herbs to mix with their medicated bandages, which worked a little. Jakson was shot by a crossbow Goblin that both didn't see. Roland killed it a few seconds later, since it only saw the wounded Jakson and closed in to kill with its knife. Jakson stayed active long enough to extract the crude bolt and bandage himself. The session was considered over, and he borrowed Roland's shoulder for support, walking weakly on the way back. They asked a passing priest in town for healing. It was the fifth day at that point. They were no longer going to attempt Damrow the last 2 days, which they spent lounging around, making more Kvass and looking at passers by.

At the appointed hour at Ruai, Demit showed up with Billy, laughing slightly.

"Haruhiro's learning something. Fucking hell, his teacher beat the shit out of him, and I got called in. Dude's knocked out cold on the ground", she said laughing.

"What weapon?", asked Jakson, curious.

"Twin swords on his teacher. He had some blackjack and a dagger."

"Maybe is **Assault**."

"Sounds like a winnin' move", said Billy.

"Da. Only see and attack one target. No thinking defence. But maybe target good fighter. Maybe target have friend…", replied Jakson before drinking from his mug.

"And Mary's learning **Sacrament**", Demit continued, a little put off. From the look on her face, she had compared herself to Mary at some point. It was not a fair comparison, since Mary is on the veterancy scale of Billy and Slyvester, but Demit was Demit.

Brewary and Slyvester arrived, cheerful. They seemed in the best financial state. They scooted Roland away to sit beside Billy, and took their seats beside Jakson across the table.

"Now we finalize our hunting grounds. Billy says the farthest he's been is the entrance of Wonder Hole, past the Lonesome Outpost. How far you been?", Demit asked Slyvester.

"Halfway down Cyrene, where the upper Kobold Hierarchy starts. But tell us about this Wonder Hole", replied Slyvester, asking Billy about this oddly named place. Slyvester and Brewary stifled a laugh when Demit mentioned the name.

"Only been at the entrance, ah swear. Them critters can tell if you're weak, swarm you like flies on roadkill. Lost ol' K'mal to all the stabbin'. Rest o' us that git got laughed at. Said they'd leave y'all be iffen' y'all strong enough. Folks at Lonesome pucker like a miser's purse, could'a 'preciated if they said some' to greenhorns passin' through…", Billy trailed off mid sentence.

"You think we could go in in our state?", asked Demit. She was definitely looking for new adventure.

"Ah reckon we could. But ah say best we synergize, kill some'n we're familiar with, once the team's like cornbread an' gravy, then we go to the Wonder Hole".

"Right. Based on Temple Caravan intel, Orcs are being cleared out of this side of the river. Turns out lots of Volunteers who went out before us got a grudge against the fuckers too. So we'll go looking, and whether we find a few or none at all, it's fucking over. No negotiations. So shoot with extreme prejudice", said Demit, the last part aimed at Roland. He nodded.

"Alright? Long fucking way around like a bunch of fucking tourists; we get Roland's Orcs, then Cyrene, then Lonesome Outpost. Any objections?". Demit said it like a double-dare. There were none anyway, but Demit is Demit.

They set out the following morning after Roland purchased his new Heavy Longbow, packed slightly heavier than usual with larger meals and more water for the long journey. Demit stated that logically the Orcs would have been thinned out enough that they wouldn't be on the roads anymore, so they headed for the hills.

Billy was armoured in full plate, right down to a helmet with a visor. He looked like a set of armour on display, with the Lumiaris hexagram on his chest. The most interesting feature was his decoration. He painted on 3 chevrons as well, yellow on a red crest. There were 2 yellow lines crossed under the chevrons.

"What's that on your armour?", asked Roland, pointing at Billy's arm.

"Ah reckon' it's the rank from my past life", he answered.

"Oh, you're military like Demit?"

"Maybe another country's, or mine would look like hers", Billy answered. Demit's was 3 yellow chevrons, but outlined with black and without the red background.

"What about your past life? You remember anythin'?", he asked.

"I remember my archery club, sitting in a classroom, and my girlfriend". Billy nodded apologetically.

"Wish'n I remembered someone. What about you, Broski?"

"Remember little sister. Maybe brother. Remember friends. All debil, but good friend".

The party continued silently. Roland examined his other companions.

Jakson had his same favourite design painted on his bracers; 3 straight lines, done in dull gray instead of white. On the left side of his chest is the small logo that came with his clothes on day one; 3 slanted lines with some writing under it.

Slyvester was as bright as Brewary. The 2 men wore matching colours. His red and yellow robe had wide sleeves. His hat was as broad as Brewary's, also the same colour but with no helm concealed within. There was an earring of a red flower on his right ear, the sign of the Pimpernel. While Brewary had his red feather on his cap, Slyvester had his hanging off the head of his staff, alongside some other bone, precious metals and stone trinkets, no doubt amplifying his magic. They rattled as his staff gently thumped the ground when he walked.

The difference in gear was evident. They were a step or 2 ahead in gear quality compared to the rest of Fireteam Alpha. _They're making quite a sacrifice, joining a poorer team_, Roland thought.

"Fuck, maybe they killed all the motherfuckers. We take this chance to have a look at Cyrene", Demit said.

Morning was quiet, with no Orc encounter. Led by Slyvester, they observed the entrance to Cyrene from a distance as they ate lunch.

"Those are the lowest class of Kobold", explained Slyvester.

"Sell their rings and necklaces. Their gear is scrap", he continued. The Kobold at the entrance were sparsely geared. They carried what looked like mining equipment and the odd rusty sword and cleaver. Some wore patches of chain mail to cover vital organs.

The Kobold looked like muscular dogs who evolved to stand on 2 legs. Simply put, they can be described as man-sized dogs on 2 legs, but their hands had opposable thumbs that could grip a weapon.

"No need for tents inside, but you'll cold camp. The hiding places aren't big enough to hide a fire, and if it were, they'd smell it. So pack fresh food to eat first, then preserved food, and about 2 or 3 skins per person. Make sure not to pack anything that smells. Doggos got good noses. Have an empty bag for loot, the really good things start half-way down, and that's at least a night in the mines", Slyvester explained further.

They moved on in search of Orcs in the hills. Jackson gave a sharp whistle a while later, running around a corner. An arrow missed him by an inch. Luckily Jakson bobbed and swayed as he ran, making all but centre mass an easy target. The group dropped packs and readied.

The Orcs rounded the hill too. **Penetrator** zipped and caught the leading Berserker centre mass, embedding itself half-way in at the heart. The Orc party quickly formed a shield wall, absorbing the stumbling Berserker into its mass. Roland scored the kill, as the Orc sank to his knees and toppled, its body unceremoniously pushed out the side of the formation.

A loud "clunk" was heard when Billy managed to catch and deflect Orc return fire aimed at Roland. 2 Orc archers were half concealed by the hillside. Brewary and Billy stood side by side, using their armoured forms as a shield. Slyvester and Roland stood behind the them. Demit was pulled in by Billy.

One Orc started as he noticed something. It pointed at Fireteam Alpha and what it said made Roland's blood freeze.

"ROH-LAN!".

_Oh, shit._

_..._

End-Of-Chapter Ramblings

The liberties I have taken in interpreting Ao sensei's work is starting to mess up my story. First, I wrote Pt1 before a fan(I think) map of Deadhead Watching Keep shows up. I messed that up big time. Thankfully I described the map close enough in story. Remember, I try to be as lore complaint as possible, so things like these annoy me.

Then, I wrote the battle bloodier than it actually was. Book 4 revealed that the death toll was only 20 plus. Hardly something for the town to have a post-battle loot surge and overtime cremator in my writing.

Then, I developed the Orc psychology further. I am only in Book 9, waiting patiently for the next 7Seas physical copy to arrive (which takes another month mail time because I work and live out in the sticks). So I got curious today after publishing Chapter 3. Did some digging. Turns out Team Haruhiro is going to hide in an Orc village in Book 10.

NOW HOW THE HELL- oh shit, spoilers.

More problems are showing up. The physical books are published so far apart, that I don't really remember what happens after Wonder Hole, and I left books 1-3, 5 and 8 at my parents'. So I have to resort to torrenting, shamefur dispray.

Also, I mixed up Darunggar with Dusk Realm. I'm also clueless if Darunggar is accessible without the need to take the same path Team Haruhiro did. Is it possible to just cross the Quickwind Plains and go to Darunggar via overworld?

Cos damn that stupid mask-wearing crab town with its weird maths and stupid other town with only 1 Grimgar human in it, and bloody clans with its planned marriages constantly relocating, and that stupid gimp with his stupid dominatrix, and that first proper archer class guy which will definitely ruin mine, and that whatever clan Ranta tried to join to save raep bait Mary (how many times does he plan to have her almost raep anyway?). I also probably hate those cat things that necromancer girl controls. Damn them all to hell. There's no way I can ever write Fireteam Alpha into that. I'd like to bypass all them books and jump straight to Darunggar. Assuming my memory of the story is correct.

For now, my publishing schedule is every Sunday, GMT+8. I write well in advance (currently at CH7, actually). It gives me a whole week to look at source material, make edits forward and back, see where I'm going in my unplanned blundering (literally I have no plans where to end), and gives me the peace of mind that I have something to publish if I stopped for the week.

Ever present at the back of my mind is the incessant scratching, the temptation to just read the pirated versions all the way to current Book14. It will ease my writing tremendously, particularly in matters of advanced gear, skills, and the cultures of anything sentient outside of Alterna. But that would cost the fun from delayed gratification. Part of the fun is waiting for the Seven Seas books to take all month to reach me way in the sticks.

Yes, yes, it's probably a good idea to the whole thing starting from Book 4-9 so I can recall everything again. Yea, I'll not write for a week, spending time to re-read everything. Since I write ahead, there's no interruption.

Jesus christ. But damn this shit is fun. I hope you're having fun too.

LoneWanzerPilot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roland's **Penetrator** flew the same time the 2 Orcs loosed. His arrow wounded an Orc archer, catching the side of its face. The 2 Orc arrows were taken by Billy, one deflected by his shield then pauldron, and the other bounced off the angle of his helm. Still, he grunted from the impact.

"ROH-LAN!", yelled the Orc line, followed by what could be assumed as a string of curses. They charged, shields up. Only now did Roland have time to activate Quick-eye and Stop-eye.

"Advance!", instructed Demit from between Brewary and Billy. The frontliners advanced together, forming as much as cover as possible with only 2 bodies. Roland stood his ground to get the distance between back and front line. Slyvester crooned, his fingers dancing through the air. Demit activated **Light of Protection**. Roland drew an arrow, not caring what it was. There was not even time for the skill. His broadhead flew between the heads of the frontliners, luckily passing above an Orc shield, into the head. Time slowed for Roland. The Orc was looking straight at him, ignoring the shallow wound an unskilled broadhead did to a protected head. There was no imagining the thoughts of carnage and ferocity behind those eyes.

"Delm hel en rig arve!". An explosion cratered the ground ahead . The 2 middle orcs were stopped for a split second, their shields splintered from the **Blast**. It was then the number of Orcs in the line were revealed. They were all looking at Roland.

How many are there?, Roland thought fearfully as the Orcs who wavered were shouldered aside and run over by the ones behind. Brewary gave a horizontal **Rage Blow** as Billy used Bash. But the mass of Orcs was beyond the level of power the 2 had. **Rage Blow** cleaved an Orc shoulder to chest, cutting through chain mail and hide, skin and flesh and bone. There was no dislodging his Zweihander as more trucked forward. Billy's **Bash** shoved an Orc back, damaging the wood in the hide shield with a crack, possibly even breaking a bone. More kept pushing. Brewary, his Zweihander still lodged in his kill, drove his spaulders into another Orc. It distracted the Orc enough and Brewary took a hit from the Orc's sword. Slyvester casted **Fireball** at the Orc who hit Brewary. Still, there were more. Billy twisted, catching one with **Punishment**. It didn't pack the power of Rage Blow, but it was enough to distract the Orc. In a feat of skill, the **Punishment** was followed by** Thrust**, the shield pushing the Orc away and sword catching another in the gut, slipping under its plate armour and stabbing upwards.

Still, it was not enough. The frontline was broken through the centre. Brewary and Billy were shoved apart alongside Demit and Slyvester. Roland's **Penetrator** took an Orc in the head, but it was shoved aside by a Berserker.

Roland's courage began to wane. He drew an arrow and started backing away. In the distance, Jakson began yelling.

"Davai-", he gave a loud 'argh', his sentence interrupted. In effort to take the Orc archers out of the fight, he had circled the hill and engaged them. But Orcs were warriors first. They simply pulled out their melee weapons and ganged up on him.

Roland was no longer keeping track of what he was pulling out of his quiver. **Kinetic** caused the Berserker to roar in pain and stumble a few steps. Something was definitely pulped, but fueled by anger, it barreled forward in all Berserker rage, ignoring pain. It wasn't the only Orc.

A** Firewall** erupted. Its hot blue flames caught one Orc in full. The Orc advanced a few steps before a flurry of **Magic Missile** came from its back and knocked it down. It writhed, roaring in pain from being set on fire. Roland vaguely aimed and loosed through the wall at the location of the Berserker. It hit. He could hear its cry of pain. Orcs jumped through the wall, ignoring the singing they received, Berserker was still among it. The firewall obscured everything. Demit could be heard yelling for Roland. Jakson's yelling became more desperate.

Roland was still backing away, his hands shaking in fear. He aimed his next arrow, a **Penetrator** ready. One of the Orcs threw a throwing axe. It hit Roland, distracting him enough to switch his aim. **Penetrator** punched right through the Orc's faceplate, in the image of some kind of grinning Orc painted in white, its tusk lengths uneven.

It was too late. The Berserker closed, its spear expertly aimed where Roland's ribs wouldn't interrupt the blade from going all the way in. Roland was in the midst of pulling out his axe. But it was too late.

Then fire wrapped around the Berserker. Its spear did catch Roland, but his Lamellar stopped most of the impact. Roland had the wind knocked out of him and fell on his rump. The Berserker thrashed around, hitting another Orc with an arm, distracting it a little. The fire looked like it was hugging it. Demit jumped over the firewall as it died down, engaging one of the remaining Orcs. **Magic Missile** rained on another, keeping it stunned and down. It was the chance for Roland to use **Chop**. He did not. He was too frightened.

Demit was yelling something at Roland. He could only look. Billy and Brewary had Slyvester sandwiched between them. The group had drawn sufficient aggro to keep away the bulk of the Orcs. From his position, Slyvester fired into the party backlines, giving as much help as possible. Demit, ever armoured and frightened of nothing, had a slight edge over the singed and slightly injured Orc she was fighting. Still, that Orc was no slouch. It still managed to score hits on her helm and armour even with **Guard Stance**, and it was a matter of time before the Orc's stamina would win out.

Eventually, Slyvester's magic saved Demit. Being shot with a scorching **Fireball** proved to beat the Orc's pain threshold. Demit, with her Guard Stance active, landed a series of **Smash** and **Counter-Strikes** against its sloppier attacks and finally caved in its head. Adrenaline powered, she walked up, hauled Roland to his feet and yelled in his ear;

"Get up, soldier! Go get Broski!". She shoved him roughly to leave before turning to some Orcs who peeled from their fight. They had begun to notice Roland was safe.

Roland barely processed the instruction. He saw the advancing Orcs and ran for his life.

Roland shivered with fear behind some bushes. Demit could be heard yelling to Jakson that Roland was on the way. Jakson yelled in turn, which could only be assumed to be a version of "hurry up" in his language. He sounded like he was in pain.

Billy started yelling half a minute later.

"Goddamit soldier! Finish up there and get back here!". The combination of orders seemed to register. Roland picked up his bow, nocked an arrow (he didn't know which) and started for the bend around the hill, his body shaking. He was crying.

"Roland! Incoming!". It was Demit. Roland turned around, towards the fight.

3 Orcs had left the fight, heading towards him. An Armoured Orc pointed its sword at him.

"ROH-LAN!". It said a few more words in its guttural tongue. Body language indicated a challenge, 'come here and die'.

Roland's response was indecipherable, a mix of fear, rage, anger, uncertainty. His hate for Orcs. His hate for the red moon. Of living in some alien world. Of always needing to be in danger just to earn the stipends that barely paid for his gear and skills. Of how he maybe and maybe not regretted not choosing Hunter with its machete skillset. Of how things would go better if people would just stop trying to one-up each other. He yelled as he sent arrow after arrow. The 3 Orcs charged to close the gap. Through sheer luck, 2 died because he was pulling out bodkins. They had no defence against **Penetrator**. The third one was injured badly, surviving only by chance of being an Armoured. Fight response coursing through his veins, all was a haze for Roland as he pulled out his axe and charged.

**Penetrator** caught one of the Orc archers from the back. They were chasing Jakson. He was using both Baselard and Stiletto in defensive Swat while he kept moving. The Orc turned and took a **Kinetic** to the knee. It toppled over, its leg ruined. Jakson, now with some breathing room, turned on the remaining Orc. The half-blunted Baselard in his hand was used as a stabbing weapon. The bent Stiletto was jammed into the Orc's eyeball. When Jakson turned, he saw the other Orc archer face down, Roland's axe left in its head. He was sitting down, knees drawn close, rocking in place. His quiver was empty. Jakson sat, rested his back against the hillside, breathed out a cuss to the hills, then passed out.

"Sixteen. Sixteen versus six. Dang broke my personal record", said Billy happily. Slyvester was throwing up nearby. He had mana sickness, which happened when one drew too many sigils consecutively. It drew his magic supply voraciously. Even when he ran out, he drew deep within himself and squeezed out one more** Fireball**, one more cluster of **Magic Missile**.

Everyone was sitting or lying down. Demit looked feeble. She threw everything she had at healing Jakson. He was finally stabilized and had used up most of the party bandages. Jakson would have to be carried home. He looked to be beaten to an inch of his life.

Roland's worst fear had finally come to pass. He had nothing but **Chop** against a melee opponent. He won only because the Orc was slowed down by injuries from the fight and being shot. Still, it was an Orc and took its share due to Roland's inexperienced melee.

If the whole healing situation was to be left to Demit and bandages, there would not be enough to go around. Thankfully Paladins could heal others, but strangely not themselves. It started with Demit and Billy healing each other. Billy insisted her magic be rationed. He was healed till his wounds sealed. Exertions would still reopen them. Then, Demit went for Jakson while Billy tended to Brewary. Brewary needed a fair bit, since he protected Slyvester. Billy hoped Brewary would spend less on tailoring and more on coverage. _Pauldrons instead of Spaulders_, for one. That bad head wound could've been lessened if he would just use a full helm, like a barbute or bascinet. But by Billy's reckoning, let sleeping dogs lie and dough to sit, and he got better things to worry about than how some faggot dressed. _But that dang Zwei-hand, now that's a sword. Cuts like it's harvest time_, he thought, imagining the farmers and their giant scythes.

Slyvester took minimal wounds, and he selflessly said he could do with bandages. He's now slumped against Brewary, both half-asleep. Only Billy and Demit with their military-trained stamina could somehow stay awake after that exertion.

And Roland, of course. Roland, who even after the fight was over, still had ghosts to beat. Billy moved up to heal him but he just balled up tighter, bleeding into his gambeson and refusing to be touched. Demit swapped healing Jakson with him, and approached slowly. Her gruff demeanour melted away as she held Roland, whispering reassurances, thanking him for saving Jakson. It took awhile before Roland unclenched and Demit stopped the bleeding. Billy had already ran out of magic. He started handing the food bags around. Brewary and Slyvester snuggled with Roland, and he was fed like a child out of the choicest from their food cloths. Roland simply swallowed anything he was given.

The loot was a considerable fortune. These Orcs had banded together, taking their revenge on humans. Based on their garish colours, they were survivors of Deadhead with a grudge against Roland. Too disgraced to cross the river and return to Orc lands, too un-human to simply be let live, they simply lived in limbo. They prowled the lands cursing the name of the man who shot their chieftain. They killed and robbed, gathering a fortune of Orc and human wealth. Financially, this was a very profitable encounter for Fireteam Alpha, despite the state of their gear post-battle.

Billy and Demit found a small cart and a pony at the Orc camp nearby. There were dead tortured captives as well, Volunteer and Frontier corpses. One had already turned undead and was tugging its chain. Slyvester burned everything after taking badges and everything of value. Jakson was loaded onto the cart with the loot. The pony to pull it had been abused, branded with an Orc sign and beaten frequently, and would rather be left alone, but somehow Billy had a way with animals. It eventually agreed to have half the harness, just enough to be led on foot as it pulled the cart. Billy suggested the pony be donated to the Temple stables, where it would be raised properly into a cart horse.

Having no choice but to trust the roads were safe, and not being equipped or willing to risk staying the night out, the party pushed home, spent. Nobody carried their weapon. Even the very robust Billy stripped off all armour above the waist. Brewary and Slyvester took one hand each, making tired but cheerful conversation with Roland. Roland did not speak.

"He's shell shocked", said Billy to Demit.

"Shit. Fuck!". Demit could only cuss. The journey continued silently for a few minutes.

"Those fucking Orcs must've tortured Roland's name out of that Frontier Army Hunter ."

"Goddamn sons o' bitches. But we'll take both of 'em to Alyssa. She'll know what to do, she's so nice…"

"Alyssa."

"Ya know, Alyssa… priest in charge of the hospital wing."

"Good idea, maybe she'll help clean all that blood off you, since she's 'so nice'."

"Darl'n, you know what I mean."

"What the fuck DO you mean?"

"What's this we hear about some girl? You polygamous, you delicious cut of beef?", said Slyvester. Brewary gave a 'rawrr' and mimicked a bite. The pair laughed.

"Nice, juicy steak", said Brewary. They were examining Billy's muscled physique. His bloodied gambeson was off and hanging behind him, secured only by the belt. Billy was stripped to the waist. He wore some kind of a greenish necklace together with his silver Volunteer badge.

"Mmm Filet Mignon", said Slyvester.

"Tenderloin for my tender loins, with a dash of Alyssa". Brewary made cat noises.

"Is she spicy like Paprika? Or sweet, sweet dressing?". The 2 giggled mischievously, with Roland between them.

Demit was heating up. She looked to be bracing for a fight.

"Alyssa's the one dedicated to healin', she's focused her skills on healing and curing . She's next in line for Hospital, and the nicest gal around, ain't none outta' the Temple that don't know her", Billy explained to Brewary and Slyvester.

"Shoot, she took care of ya' when ya was there…", he started to say to Demit, but then Brewary cut in and changed topic. The pony picked up Demit's suppressed aggression, and Billy was interrupted as he soothed it. Guiding it was a bit hard, since it only took the harness to pull the cart and not the bit with the reins.

First order of business in Alterna was the Temple. Jakson and Roland were admitted immediately. Roland walked anywhere he was led. Alyssa and Head Priest Honen were there. At the temple steps, he loudly praised Demit and Billy for exemplary conduct, insisting with a thump of his staff that functional Priests and Paladins could and should drag their team out of the most dire of circumstances. Casualties were considered dereliction of holy duty, especially if a Temple disciple was party leader.

Alyssa casted **Sacrament** on both, congratulated them, took their hands in hers and promised that the Temple would look after Roland and Jakson, though Roland's was 'a matter of the soul'. She smiled warmly before she left, as did Billy. Honen looked at the 2 Pimpernels at the foot of the steps, standing by the cart. His practiced eye saw the state they were in. He gave a grudging nod of approval before turning to a nearby priest, instructing that the 2 have Heal casted on them.

Fireteam Alpha had no strength left for the market, and their ragged state would raise eyebrows, so Brewary and Slyvester offered the safety of their lodge vault to stash the loot. The cart and pony were donated to the Temple. Demit left with a huff while Billy did it, since a trainee had showed up with a loaf of freshly baked bread, courtesy of Alyssa.

"I'm going to handle the badges."

**-Post chapter ramblings-**

Aw man I am so excited. Book Depository e-mailed me on the 2nd July that my book was on the way. It takes 15-20 days just to ship to Malaysia, plus 10 more days because I live out in the sticks. The post office would accumulate a large sack of snailmail, then that thing rides on a boat for 3 hours to my place before final sorting. So I'll read Grimgar book 10 somewhere early August. Damn. Did you know when I first got here, the town didn't even have a traffic light, and cheese and milk were not sold at all?

The week was slightly frustrating to me. When I wrote RTA 1, I read only books 1-3. It was a mistake because I missed some very crucial things that could've made my story so much better; limbs can be reattached, learning more than 1 skill at once is possible, dual classing exists, an elven bow can be bought at Alterna, SOMA=DAYBREAKERS, SHINOHARA=ORION. Also frustrating is how I forgot much of what happens after Wonder Hole, meaning I completely mixed up just about everything.

On the plus side, now that I've read up, I now know where Roland The Archer II will end. I just don't know how many chapters it's going to take. I also forgot to talk about boobs. Can't disregard the 'grimgar flavour', yea? Yea. I'll put in in the next chapter 10. Full body Demit, but in underwear. Next encounter with Team Haruhiro, we'll talk about Shihoru's body. Small bit of spoilers. No big. This ain't a smut work, and I intend to keep it that way.

Thanks for reading. See you when I see you.  
LoneWanzerPilot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jakson woke up the following day, groaning in pain. He tried leaving the Temple, saying that his lodging fees for the month was unpaid, and the lapse would make him lose all his belongings. Demit told him to 'sit the fuck down soldier, fuck you think I am, not taking care of my Fireteam?'. She had anticipated the problem and went personally to their lodgings to pay rent for a week. She had also bought meat, nuts, cheeses and wine since the Temple served simpler fare to hospital patients. Jakson took a swig first thing and balked.

"No way soldier, I'm not giving you the Molotov shit you drink while you're in the hospital. She's gon' start fucking around with me, and I don't want none of that shit right now". She then looked like she struggled to remember something. _Molotov_. It sounded familiar.

As Jakson ate, Demit pressed him for details. She and Billy had only come after the fight had ended to find him bleeding out and Roland unresponsive. Jakson recounted the fight. He successfully used **Sneaking** to approach the Orcs but one of Roland's arrows hit the Orc at the side of the face, causing it to duck away. That was when it saw Jakson approaching. They dropped their bows and closed in. Jakson had no hope but to go on the defensive with **Swat**. He held out, scoring a few hits with **Slap** and taking many in return. Then Roland showed up, knocking one down. Jakson turned and spent the last of his strength to kill the remaining Orc as Roland killed the other. Then he saw the state of Roland and then blacked out from exhaustion.

"Where's Roland?", she asked.

"Inside. He walk around like lost, but always stop to hear music". Roland was found in the Chapel section of the Temple, where Priests and Paladins sang their devotions to Lumiaris. Billy did it sometimes, finding comfort in it but Demit had only done it when she was made to do it as a trainee. She had always related more to the Priest Guild values to protect the weak. _Lumiaris was…_ even she wouldn't be able to explain her opinion on the matter.

As she approached and touched his shoulder lightly, Roland was startled.

"Easy, easy. It's just me". Roland looked at her for 2 seconds, then hung his head.

"How's the R&R going, soldier?". Roland didn't answer. He just hung his head. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Rest up, need my sniper battle-ready for the Mines, hooah?". Roland still didn't answer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fucking Billy's eyeballing some other chick, my scout's torn to shreds, now my sniper's MIA, and I swear those fucking homos are requisitioning some of that gold on the low…". Roland just stared ahead.

"Some fucking leader I make. Just raise the best goddamn squad in this fucking land, with the toughest sons of bitches, fight our way out, maybe one day go home, wherever the fuck home is. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I gotta fail all the time? Is that all I'm good for? 'Sergeant Fuckup', dishonourable discharge court martial, just 'cos some fucking hajis got the jump on my platoon, and some posterboy lieutenant died 'cos he thought nothing could touch him, and the fucking XO with his fuckboy POG needed someone to fuck over?"

"Dad died from the shame, wouldn't even look me in the eye, brother died somewhere else I fucking can't remember, mom stops talking to me, I'm not even her daughter anymore, fucking 'Sergeant Fuckup', even my fucking dog don't remember me, can't even keep a single Fireteam intact… 'Take your Prozac', she says. Bitch, as if that shit's going to bring back the fucking platoon…". Demit sobbed once. She closed her teary eyes. Roland was still unresponsive.

"Fuck this shit. I'm… this…fuck…", Demit trailed off.

Jakson, who used **Sneaking** to sit 2 rows behind, stood up quietly. He used **Sneaking** again to leave the chapel.

Back at his bed, he nodded at Alyssa who had come to check on him.

"And how are you today?", she asked cheerfully. Jakson found it hard to keep a straight face after what he just heard. He winced and exaggerated his pain slightly.

"That's why you shouldn't be moving around", she said, a little upset. She cast Cure over the aches and deeper scars, and did some simple physical therapy.

"Need small walk, check Roland", was all he could manage.

"Where's Roland?", she asked.

"Inside, with leader".

"She's not scolding him, I hope? Poor Roland". Billy wasn't being biased. This was a gentle soul. Demit was taking it the wrong way. Jakson shook his head, disguising it as an answer.

"Nyet… is pray room. Not allowed shouting". Alyssa laughed softly and left for the next patient. Jakson turned and tried to sleep, despite his exhaustion and the somewhat comfortable hospital.

The shadows returned; The phantom pain in his arm from when it was yanked by an Orc, the tusk that nearly severed his neck. The feeling of helplessness as he was cornered to a wall and battered by Goblins, then once again to a hillside by Orcs. He repeated to himself over and over again, with the most savage vocabulary he could muster, that his team would always be there, even if they never arrived fast enough. No matter how bad the beating, he'd always wake up to a Fireteam member nearby. They have never failed him. They just had to fight their way through, which took time. Sometimes they took a bit too long.

He sunk into a fitful sleep, only to be awoken by an explosion. He felt the wet blood at the side of his head. Through the haze and disorientation of being struck, the looming shape of a large man with red and white horizontal stripes on his shirt ready to strike him again, an injured Paladin with crutches apologized for banging into his bed.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for waking you", said the Paladin. He looked at Jakson.

"You alright? Want me to call a Priest?"

"Nyet, nyet. Is bad dream", Jakson replied, shrugging in effort to downplay his terror. He wiped the sweat from his brow on his sleeve.

"Almost die from Orc", he admitted.

"Aw, man. Yea I get it. Listen to the singing in the chapel. Maybe it helps."

"Da, da. Maybe. Try sleep first". The Paladin shrugs in turn and hobbled away.

"See you around, man."

"Davai". Jakson washed his face from the wooden tub by his table. He then walked to the latrines to throw up. Weak, he made his way back to bed and fell asleep.

2 days later, Demit came to take the 2 mens' gear for repairs. Alyssa was dutifully taking care of patients and called her over.

"Hi, Demit? Come here and help me for a moment, please?". Demit, who was in no mood for company, especially 'the nicest gal around' Alyssa, couldn't believe her ears.

"You serious?"

"Mm-hmmh". Alyssa was already a veteran at hospice, who developed plate-armour skin against hostility. She truly understood that people simply got angry when things did not go well, and she learned to understand the helpless aggression that came with not being allowed to consume oily roast boar, barrels of alcohol followed by the physical exertions of dancing and sex while in the Temple. Through expert observation, she also understood that Demit was Demit. She let it all flow off her, like the water from the cold baths she enjoys in the mornings.

Demit came close. A rather heavy set Warrior needed help turning over.

"Oh wow, you're really strong", she remarked. Demit kept quiet. She just wanted this done with quickly so she could see to her men. _No 'Sergeant Fuckup' in Grimgar_. She'd rather die than lose the 2.

"Other priests have told me that Jakson's tired, too."

"Well yeah, you treated his wounds, you saw how bad he got his ass kicked."

"I mean the tiredness in his soul. He cracks jokes when you talk to him, acting like he's recovering, but he wakes up from sudden noises like a tub falling over, or when someone knocks into his bed. He's even thrown up a few times from the stress. He takes longer than what's normal to fall asleep". Demit was caught off-guard. She said nothing.

"Together now, you're not going into combat, right? I need all the magic I can get so cast **Cure** while I cast **Purify**. You ready, big guy?", she asked the Warrior. He nodded weakly. Demit held out her hand. The Warrior sucked in his breath and winced as the healing combo took place. It was a bad-smelling wound with pus. Around its edges, Demit could see its healing progress. Alyssa stroked the Warrior's hair afterward.

"This one came from the Wonder Hole. Who knows what creatures are in the dark over there. It has some kind of flesh-eating venom that reopens a wound that's being healed. Purify won't work because it's not really regular poison, just venom waiting for the next wound. Poor man bled all the way here, even his team Priest had no idea what to do. So I discovered if you dispelled the poison as you healed, it strips the poison away. Slow, but I'm making progress. I just wish I had something for the pain…"

"Hold up, Jakson's stone-cold hardcore. I can't believe he'd get spooked by something like this."

" 'Something like this' has happened more than once. All his body language shows it. I've been in Hospital long enough to know the body language of a frightened man acting brave."

"Yea you would know some shit, wouldn't you? Sitting in your cush, safe space."

"And I sit like I was poured", she answered cheerfully at that insult. She did not volunteer for this. Her potential was recognized, handpicked out of a crowd of Priests, and convinced to take the role of the next-in-line for the hospital wing. The temple then arranged a more veteran Priest who had lost his party as her replacement. Being given a veteran, plus the force of presence brought by Honen and the head hospital Matron didn't leave her old team much of a choice. They visited regularly at first, but as they wandered father, they just stopped showing up. Such was the way of things.

Gossip was that Alyssa was the one Temple disciple that Honen had never raised his voice at. A veritable saint. Naturally, this annoyed Demit to the extent that when she was injured, she didn't want to stay at the Temple, instead opting to sleep in Roland's bed. Alyssa was truly kind. It raised Demit's paranoia.

"You're their team leader, so as a Priest of the hospital wing it's my duty to inform you of these things. Also, thank you for being so sensible. Usually when people visit, they bring the hardest drink they can find, and it causes all kinds of trouble. I'd rather he has only water, but I need to pick my battles or no one gets the care they need". Alyssa squeezed Demit's hand.

"A battle with this much damage should come with good loot? I recommend you learn **Heal** before setting out again."

"Yea Honen fucking told me."

"That's 'Head Priest' Honen. And I'm 'fucking' telling you again. **Heal**, not **Revenge**. I know you're trying to game the system.", replied Alyssa, laughing gently as she replaced the tainted fabric on the Warrior's back.

"Thank you so much for your help. Sorry for holding you, I'm sure Jakson's looking forward to some company". Demit said nothing and turned to walk away.

"…and nothing's happening between me and Billy. Stop pouting". Alyssa laughed slightly louder.

Jakson was glad to see Demit. She wasn't sure whether it was for the wine or her, but she was glad anyway that Jakson seemed okay. As he ate, she observed him, thinking of what Alyssa said. Jakson caught her watching. He gave a tut.

"Oy blyat. Is all okay", he said, spreading his arms out casually.

"Ay fuck you, Broski. Just let your team leader do team leader shit, like worry about team members, alright?". Jakson laughed with some dismissive head nods.

"Sleep right after this, you hear me? I'm going to check on Roland. That's an order. Don't make me knock you out". Jakson nodded.

Roland had wandered into the small Temple garden. It was the brightest place due to the opening in the roof. He was staring into space, ignoring a cat who had curled on his lap. It was quiet and peaceful. She decided to lean on Roland again, and fell asleep.

She woke when the cat jumped off Roland's lap, startling him. He had his head resting on hers. He looked around, then at her. He touched her hand. Demit's eyes welled with tears.

"Fucking hell, soldier. You're back. Went MIA, got a little lost there, didn't you?". But Roland tuned off again. It was only for a moment, but Demit had hope. She'd bring him back, no matter what it took. She tried blinking away the tears, then settled for wiping on her sleeve. She shook away her personal ghosts; the memory of a sick man who wouldn't look at her, a grave, a cold room with men in uniform, questioning her for a mistake that wasn't hers. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Up you get, soldier. C'mon." She pulled Roland into standing and led him back to the ward.

Then she saw Billy. He had brought meat skewers for Jakson and Roland. She had avoided him for days, even using a different exit when he waited in front of her lodge for her to come out. Now, he was here in the Temple. She pushed Roland back gently. Roland simply followed where he was led. She peeked around the corner.

Billy had taken a chair and set it a bit too roughly. The sound woke Jakson. Being rudely woken from sleep, he saw Billy's large frame and raised his hands in protection. His breathing became ragged.

"Woah, Nelly. Shoot, Broski. Didn't mean to scare 'ya. Y'allright'? Looked like ya saw aunt Bessy done came back from the grave". Jakson's nightmare vision cleared and he broke into a smile, wiping his sweat.

"Billy, urod. Walking like crazy old man, cyka". Demit buried her head in Roland's chest to muffle her sobbing. _Alyssa was right. _

"Always did think a good grill can heal a man, warm up the ol' tired bones some. Brought some for Roland, too. Say, where is he?". Jakson shrugged.

"Maybe somewhere inside with Demit. Roland walk around."

"She's here? I been lookin' for her for days, she downright upset, and for the life of me I don't know what I did wrong."

"Roland say one time, Rule number 1 when with girl, not look or say name of other girl". He laughed and bit off some meat from the skewer._ How the fuck did I miss this? Jakson doesn't laugh this often._ She began crying.

"Goddammit, woman. I ain't said or minded at nothing but my own estate. Say, you good, Broski? I gotta find the love o' my life."

Demit left Roland leaning against the wall. She took the long way around to exit, wiping her face as she ran all the way back. The 2 mens' gear would have to wait.

She began to believe Sergeant Fuckup could do nothing right. In this life or the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Demit took a deep breath. She tried her best at walking out casually. Billy approached and started to say something, anything just to have her attention. She told him to slow down.

"Billy, slow the fuck down. What's wrong with you?". Billy mumbled something.

"Well, I actually got to run a fucking Fireteam. Broski's house needs paying rent or the fucking landlord's going to take everything. Roland's there but not there, PTSD bullshit and all. I got my kit to maintain. Have you sent your gear out to the shop? I got some fucking housekeeping shit to deal with, no time to chase Alyssa's skirt around all day. You even take the time to visit Broski and Roland? Fucking homos took off with our gold, yet? Have you helped check on these things?"

Billy was no idiot. He just took the hit. She felt a tinge of regret. But Demit would rather drink the nearby sewer water than show any indication of that.

"You eaten yet? I wanna try something with Roland later". _Of course he's eaten, you stupid bitch,_ she thought. _So have you. You're both military and you both eat at the same time everyday. A balanced meal of meat, cheese and nuts with bread. Just like the fucking Drill Sergeant instructed you to. It's how 16 Orcs can kick the shit out of you and you're still standing. Because. You. Fuel. Correctly._ The image of the cold room, with long tables and men in uniform came again. She shook her head angrily.

But Billy was just glad Demit was no longer ignoring him. He lied and said he hadn't eaten. They then had an awkward conversation about where to eat. Billy said he'd eat whatever she wanted to eat, his treat even, but Demit simply said 'Whatever'.

"Well I was figurin', I brought barbeque yesterday, Broski liked it enough, found Roland around the corner, just standing at a wall, so I sat him round' the bed and when we was just talkin', and Roland picked up one and ate it. I was happier than Whiskers on catnip, he comin' round to us."

"He picked up a skewer and ate it?", Demit asked. This raised her spirits somewhat.

"Yep. So ah reckon we get him the same thing today. Broski's asking for his 'Langkau', but nah, he's askin' for trouble. No way Alyss- no way the Temple's going to let that in, so ah think we just get 'im watered wine."

They came to the skewer stall, the kind that had a standing counter. The taste of the skewers was much better than usual, Demit felt.

"You doin' alright, darl'n?", asked Billy. He affectionately tucked her hair behind one ear. He hadn't touched his skewers yet.

"Can't blame your team leader for worrying, can't you? That fight almost went FUBAR". Demit had not slept all night, crying on and off, knees to her chin as no matter what she said to herself, the shadows grew longer and more menacing and the only scenes from her fragmented memory would not stop replaying.

"Well it's the first time anyone ever seen that many Orcs without a Chief. But best put that outta ya head, honey. That kind'o' varmint got no business runnin' 'round the ol' attic". Billy took a skewer and bit off some meat. That thought disturbed him a little.

"Anyway, ah figured Roland's a civvy", Billy continued, changing the topic. The word sounded familiar to Demit. She understood what it was, but then when digging for more details, it just slipped away from the back of her mind, like most other things she tried recalling.

"Yea. That would explain it."

"Broski's a civvy too, but he seen a few rodeos in his time. That's how he can scout ahead, not seeing 'injuns in the trees an' all. But ah was at the Temple yesterday. When he heard some'n bang, he almost shot out his bed, ah swear. Ah reckon Broski's got some'n goin up there, too", said Billy, pointing to his head with his skewer. Demit was angry at herself. Billy noticed it right away. How many times did Demit show up, bringing food, and thought that Jakson was doing just fine?

"Roland's just a student. Remember him saying he just sits in class all day, then going to Archery Club?", she replied, changing the topic.

"A-yep. That does explain everythin'."

At the hospital wing of the Temple, Alyssa found the pair entering, greeted them warmly and asked for help. They were surprised and happy to see Roland accompanying her.

"Roland's helping out, today. Your team is here, Roland. Won't you say hi?". Roland still had his thousand yard stare, refusing to speak and he avoided eye contact. He still needed to be pulled by the sleeve and led around but there he stood, holding the tubs for clean and dirty linens, bandages and assorted medical things Priests used.

The Warrior was still there even after a few days, but his progress was a new discovery. Alyssa had the details transcribed and added to the medical journal for the Temple. The wound would be finally sealed today, but the Warrior was still weak from blood loss. Billy helped him turn so Demit and Alyssa could treat the wound.

Demit observed the side that Billy only showed in the hospital. He'd tell men not to be a pussy, stop hogging Alyssa from all the other patients, 'it's just a scratch, just spit on it and walk it off', but he did it all gently and with a smile on his face, which successfully elicits a guilty grin or chuckle from the patient.

"We reckon we'd take a gander at an idea of Demit's", Billy told Alyssa as she replaced the dirty fabric under the Warrior. There was significantly less blood and pus. She placed the dirty one into the tainted tub Roland was carrying, denoted by the red ring around it. The pus-tainted linens were too risky to boil. It would likely be thrown into the furnace.

She seemed curious about the idea.

"Oh, well then let's hear this 'idea of Demit's'," she said cheerfully. Demit breathed in slowly and quietly. _Don't start now. Don't. You didn't sleep last night. No need for any fucking bullshit._

"Demit here's got the idea we take Roland to see his instructors, maybe open a window or 2 up the ol' attic, get some air in the place…?". He placed his arm around her and kissed her head, the way a proud father does to his daughter.

"Well that depends," said Alyssa, thinking.

"The Thief, Dreadknight, and maybe even some Warrior and Temple instructors are hard on their students. It might cause more harm than good. Has Roland said anything about his instructors?"

"He does like them, I think", Demit was not sure about that, she began to berate herself internally. Looking stupid in front of Alyssa was not an option.

"Either the cornbread rises or it don't, right? I say shoot", suggested Billy.

"Wait, I think I remember the Archer's Guild instructor. I… think… his name's Roland too. He was polite enough when he was here, but it was only that one time… Maybe it is safe to give it a go. If he's fond of them, it might bring him back. But for now, go see on Jakson. He's probably itching for his wine. That is watered wine, right?". Alyssa took the tubs from Roland and sanitized his hand with a herbal rag. With a warm cheerful smile that Demit would always interpret as an ulterior motive, she bade them good luck, and moved to the next patient.

Jakson took a swig and looked at Billy, disappointed.

"No way in fucking hell, Broski. When his girlfriend discharges you, then you earn your drink."

"Darln', for the last time ain't nothin' between me and her". Demit ignored him, leading Roland to sit on the bed. Jakson just gave a dismissing wave and took a skewer, placing one in Roland's hand. It took a minute for Roland to process there was food in his hand. He ate slowly.

Roland was enjoying the walk. He enjoyed the sun, and the green. He enjoyed the fragrant meat from the skewer. There seemed to be so much of it.

_Red eyes, an angry roar. Brewary and Billy being shoved aside and stepped on as their line broke._ His head started swimming._ The roar was loud. _

He shook his head. _The green trees… nice, green trees. That's good wood in that tree over there. Bow stave wood._

_This walk is kinda long…_ He heard the familiar sound of laughing. They were happy. He was happy too. _Slyvester burned one of them . Its friend cut him in the side. The roaring. I'm afraid._ He shook his head.

_Is that… the Hunter Master…? Yume… can she shoot properly by now? What a waste, being a Hunter and not using a bow._

He took a sharp intake of breath as the ground ahead of him burst into flames. An Orc on fire stabbed him with a spear. His ears were still ringing.

Muffled voices as someone hugged him.

_Sleep… I'm sleepy._ He fell asleep.

He woke up later, something smelled sweet.

_Oh, more walks? Yea. Walks. There's another good tree. Who am I walking with?_ He looked around and saw…_ who?_

_So many Orcs. So many. I… don't have enough arrows. I… I can't fend them all off. I'm no good in a fight. Jakson. Have to get Jakson. Then Billy. Then Demit. Then Brewary and Slyvester. Then… I need more arrows. I'm not carrying enough arrows. Too many Orcs. I'm going to die. All I have is an axe. _

A voice called his name._ I know this. This is… this is… _

"Roland… son?…", asked Rowland, approaching with the Recruiter. Roland turned to the sound and his vision cleared. He saw the look of concern on Rowland and the Recruiter's faces. He saw Billy, happy to see Roland, and Demit holding his arm. He felt a slap on his arm and a tug as Jakson grabbed him by the neck. Brewary and Slyvester were cheering. He looked back at his Guild Master.

"Master, sir… there were too many of them. I didn't… I couldn't… my axe… not enough… they knew me, Master. The Orcs knew me… I… I didn't know what to do…I thought I was going to die… but my team… I just…"

He broke down and cried.

…

"Which one of you's the team leader?", asked Rowland. The Recruiter, Brewary and Slyvester were at the range behind the Guild, comforting Roland. He'd shoot a few arrows, then they'd saunter over together to pick them up.

"Demit, Priest, Fireteam Alpha. Roland, I presume?" She stuck out her hand. Rowland took it. They shared a strong grip and Demit felt the roughness of his palm.

"Rowland with the 'W'. Can you tell me what happened?"

"The Orcs recognized him. They almost ignored all of us and punched right through my Warrior and Paladin. We took most of them off him, but… well… fuckers made it through. He's more spooked by the attention the Orcs were giving, I think. Ain't the first time he got his ass kicked."

"Yes, it's not very widely acknowledged, but groups of Orcs in warband mood have a terrifying presence. It's the kind of racial attribute they have. Problem is, they're usually in groups small enough for that not to be a concern. Perhaps one of them is next-in-line for Orc Chieftain? I assume the Chiefs got killed in Deadhead?"

"Yea they got killed alright, but this time there were 16 of the fuckers. We found them camp and all."

"16, without a Chief? That's unheard of."

"We reckon they ain't allowed back 'cross river, on account of them losing the keep an' all, so they done started a bandit posse, raidin' the lands and caravans for revenge."

"That does explain it. Orcs aren't stupid, as much as we would like to think so. But how does he get recognized? He must have had a bow duel with one of them."

"The Frontier army is trying to suppress this bit of news, but during the Siege of Deadhead, we snuck away from the flanks and headed for the South Gate."

"You could get court-martial for that. Or they just set a bounty so some mad Dreadknight or Thief shows up and guts all of you."

"Fuckers did threaten to do that, since we came over and claimed the bounty for the Chief at that gate. The Chief that Roland shot". Rowland's face lit up.

"Roland? Our Roland killed an Orc Chief? Oh he'll want to celebrate over this. The Recruiter, I mean."

"No no, Roland didn't kill the Chief. Justin did. But Roland used his elemental arrow, which turned out to be Lightning."

"Yea, he did show us that arrow", Rowland laughed, slapping his knee.

"Our boy Roland. Oh man. There may be more Hunters but you can always count on a proper Archer to work wonders with the bow. Well? What do you think of an Archer in your team?"

"Well when we discussed what classes we would take, he did neglect to mention how fucking shit he would be at CQC, which was what brought him into this fucking mess", answered Demit. Rowland did not like the jab taken at his class, but chose to let that insult slide.

"Let us worry about that. We'll recommend his next skill be something suited for close range. But for the record, his circumstance was 1 in a million. 2 frontliners are usually adequate for protecting the backline."

The rest had come in, cheerful. Roland was back, somewhat. He still drifted off occasionally. Rowland took the chance to tell the Recruiter the story. Excited, the Recruiter grabbed Roland and shook him, laughing. Roland snapped back to his senses and grinned cluelessly.

They discussed Roland for awhile. As the Guild Masters, the 2 men wanted Roland under their care.

"I'll write a letter to the Temple. Pass it to the Head of the Hospital Wing, or Head Priest Honen. It will explain our right as Guild Masters to take Roland in, so making it an Archer's Guild business, and legally releasing the Temple from any liability. Who's in charge now? That girl, Alyssa… has she taken over as Head?", the Recruiter asked.

"Nope, but she dang sure is next-in-line, sure as the sun rises in the morn'n."

"She's really nice. If anyone should be in charge of a hospital, she's the right fit. Did she ask for the position or was she picked?", asked Rowland.

Demit had had enough of Alyssa for a lifetime so she interrupted and said that sure, the letter would go straight to Honen.

"I don't know how long this will take", said Rowland, handing her the wax sealed parchment.

"So go learn a new skill or something, maybe just operate without him for awhile. Then check back with us, if it's not too much to ask. Meanwhile we'll rehabilitate him and teach him a skill. It still needs payment, of course. But you can just pay when you come along".

"You better teach him to use that axe", said Demit.

"That's Guild business. I'm sorry, but that's not up for discussion."

"You're not even allowed in here, but since we're a small guild, letting you look is no big deal. But he's right. Anymore than that we cannot discuss."

It didn't stop Demit from trying. She got Roland's attention and said that he needed to learn how to use his axe some more, a little to the annoyance of the Guild Masters.

Back at the Temple, Honen looked at the wax seal bearing the Archer's Guild emblem, remarked that he had forgotten Rowland and the Recuiter existed, and 'silly girl, bring this letter to Alyssa, not me.'

"And now that your Archer is taken care of, I expect you to here tomorrow morning to learn **Heal**."

Post-chapter ramblings

It's the mid semester school holiday in Malaysia, so as a teacher I get some time off. I figured that I could afford to publish an extra chapter just this week, seeing as I do write chapters in advance. I'll still keep to the Sunday (GMT+8) schedule of course, posting somewhere throughout the day. Man, this holiday gave me time to do some other work that needed doing like dealing with my Pension Fund matters and replacing my ID card that was almost snapped by some dumbass bank guy. Seriously. The damn thing was held together only by clear tape and plastic sleeve. Then there's the fact I live in the sticks, so I have to take public transport for hours to the nearest town and by the time I get to the offices to do the things, I was already bovvered, and my ID picture now looks like the punk your family would declare as the black sheep of your bloodline.

If this inter-arc is uncomfortable/unenjoyable/strange to you, I understand. I had actually written myself into a corner. Instead of just purging the chapters and re-writing, I chose to push through and see where it led. Surprisingly, the week I wrote this chapter was one of my more productive ones. I wrote about 2 and a half chapters in that week alone, just dealing with matters away from the fights.

I still got half a month to go before my Grimgar book 10 arrives. While frustrating, at least the temptation to read the pirated versions available online have gone. My story keeps me going I guess. Since I have my attention at writing, takes my mind off the curiosity of the next chapter.

Also, I'm reminding you that I don't like Night Realm.

Hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, even in these experimental chapters.

LoneWanzerPilot


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roland had a good night. Rowland had brought back a feast. They just ate, laughed and talked (Roland doing almost nothing of everything except eat). He drifted off less because the 2 men had their attention on him. It was different from the Hospital where he was left alone most of the time, Jakson too weak and sleepy to pay much attention. His stomach full, he plopped onto one of the beds and slept soundly through the night.

He was left to lie in bed for the following day. Demit showed up with Billy to bring his bow, quiver and other things. Demit, ever responsible and anticipating ahead made Jakson take Roland's things before being re-admitted. Alyssa had not given him discharge yet. It took a bribe of a skin of Jakson's favourite drink. He went back into the hospital, happy to not get watered wine for once.

Roland was shaken awake the following day and put through the regular regimen, minus the long distance jogging and getting shot at. The routine did wonders. Roland still didn't speak as much, but he was more alert. Much to the pride of Rowland and the Recruiter, Roland saw them as family, and the Guild as the safest place. Secretly, they thought of Roland as a son or younger brother. So very few Archers came along the Guild.

Some days later it was time to discuss his skill. Roland was certain about learning to use his Axe.

"**Axe Fighting**", he had said. Simply put, it was the skill of fighting with the Axe two-handed. While **Chop** was uni-directional and focused, the Axe with this skill could parry, block, switch directions, and using any present momentum in the axehead to send in the next attack or set up a block.

They tried convincing him otherwise.

"You'll get more mileage from **Handfull**", said the Recruiter ,who preferred a bit more force.

"You're already at range, so you'll see them coming. Draw your 4 arrows. That's 4 arrows in any damn target you'd like it to be in. If they're far enough, you can loose another **Handfull**. That's four to twelve arrows in the amount of time it takes to cross from your front to backline", he continued.

"**Point blank** will put an arrow where you need it, at close-range. Compare drawing an arrow to loose with pulling out your axe. Pulling out an arrow is faster. And that's just your first arrow. For less time than it takes to raise your axe, hit, and raise it again, your second arrow is now between the opponent's eyes. If you moved around, you could backpedal and let enemies chase you as you put arrows through anything you like. Nippy bastard? Shoot the thigh. Rock hard monster? Shoot the eyes. An enemy with a large weapon? Shoot the arm or shoulder. No way is that weapon going to be lifted again. At that range with your training level, you'll never miss", explained Rowland. He favoured the approach of the right arrow in the right place, which was slower but more economical.

Roland mentioned his arrow shortage against the Orcs.

"That is unfortunate, but not likely to happen again. Orcs don't band together without a chief, and if they did, they would be in a place like Deadhead or Riverside. Think like an Archer, Roland", said Rowland.

"**Chop** was meant to serve as an emergency measure for inexperienced Archers. **Axe Fighting** is meant for Archers who stagnated and could never go past a certain skill, no matter how they trained. Our class is meant to utilize the bow. Even Archers trained by the Elves had multiple Bow Schools to learn from", explained the Recruiter.

"But what if I do run out of arrows?"

"Then find a strip of leather and fasten 2 quivers together. Or custom tailor a twin quiver, give it a thicker belt so the thing stays in place. Or take out the divider, so you can carry double the arrows. Or do it all, a custom twin quiver with no divider that has 100 arrows".

"What about the both of you?"

"I carry 50, no divider, since my arrows don't need to be so accurate. He carries the same 25 you do, sorted with a divider."

"And throughout our lives, everytime we run out is when the fight has ended."

"But what if the next fight starts?"

"Then you're an idiot who did not pack enough arrows before entering a battle".

"The only people who fire over a hundred arrows are a line of bowmen or an Archer in a battle".

"So I pack more and it runs out anyway. What then?"

"Then you're a Warrior", both men replied.

"Or you made the mistake of getting lost somewhere with no Town or Outpost in 3 days' walk. In which you're also out of food and water, so arrows are the least of your concerns."

"You're also forgetting an experienced Archer only actually loses a quarter to half his arrows. The rest can be salvaged and married. We did teach you this, it's your nightly routine. If you don't remember even that, then get out of our Guild and go be a Hunter. Roll around with a machete all you like and shoot at circles like it's some town fair". This one stung Roland. He did forget that arrows were salvageable. He'd been going around all this while just buying new ones or simply discarding the used ones that could just be reprocessed.

Yet Roland was adamant about **Axe Fighting**. Images of the oncoming Orcs flashed again. The 2 men looked at his face and caught on quickly. Rowland put his hand on Roland's shoulder to get his attention.

"Tell you what. Take the rest of today to decide. If you still want **Axe Fighting**, we won't stop you. But if you learn something else and it doesn't work out, you can still come back and learn that. We're only worried for you, that's all. Ultimately the choice is yours". The next day after morning wood chopping, Roland decided on **Handfull**. He was allowed the first evening of the routine he had, before being given the full routine, which includes running back and forth while picking up arrows on the way back.

For **Handfull**, he was issued a thumb ring. He was first taught how to draw a bow with only his thumb, then how to grip 4 arrows, then how to loose all 4 consecutively, then how to do so at satisfactory speed to pass as **Handfull**, not some 'idiot trying to impress a girl' or 'Hunter just firing arrow after arrow like a drunk and calling it **Rapid Fire**, where's the bloody skill if you have to draw it from your quiver one by one?'. Finally, **Handfull** reasonably accurately at all ranges. The methodical practice, strain from the calisthenics and predictable daily routines kept his mind busy. The fear of Orcs would never truly fade, but at least they stopped living in his head. His Guild masters had helped him with this traumatic experience by empowering him.

One morning while delivering his daily wood bundle, he met Jakson who was finally discharged and was on the way to learn a new skill at the Thieves Guild. He borrowed the balance of the coin needed to pay for the skill fee. Jakson showed Roland the heavy pouch he carried, the loot from the Orc camp finally sold. He was glad to see Roland up and about, and laughed with Rowland as he hoisted the stack to be sold at market.

...

"C'mon, man".

"I'm not your party member. You don't talk to me like that", answered her trainer. Demit kept quiet.

"Well?"

"Yes, Master". Her trainer looked at her for a few seconds.

"You're trying to be a Warpriest, aren't you?". Demit kept quiet.

"Sit", he ordered. Demit sat on a pew and he sat beside her.

"The Warpriest is only practical when there's a large number of them at once. That way you get a mix of people who can **Cure**,**Purify** and **Dispel** with the ones who have **Light of Protection** dispersed around the group. With the responsibility of healing and support magic so shared out, Priests can afford to devote themselves to staff fighting. Believe me. Priests before you have tried. But then the truth is that the attrition rate of Priests is the highest, alongside the Warrior. In the end most parties have only one Priest. With Priests so in demand and scattered about, the Paladin class was started. That way the burden of combat was taken off the Priest who could then focus on healing". Demit said nothing. Her trainer squeezed her shoulder.

"We're not doing this out of spite, please understand. Now let us begin your lesson."

"Other Priests get to choose what they want", lamented Demit. The trainer sighed.

"Maybe a Priest wants to bypass **Light of Protection** for **Dispel** or **Purify**. Maybe a Priest bypasses **Sacrament** for **Circlet**. There hasn't been a Priest who has nothing but **Cure** and bandages since you showed up. Maybe Honen is the only one old enough to remember if your species of madman exists."

"Then let me learn **Sacrament**". The trainer shook his head in disbelief.

"You cast the thing once and you'll faint before the skill even finishes its cycle. Maybe throw up and infect the wound of the person you're trying to heal. You don't even have enough of a magic pool to pass the requirement to learn the skill". Demit had no choice. Her staff focus had brought her to this.

"And remember Temple orders; **Heal** now. Only then will we allow you to pick a staff skill, or try **Sacrament**. No promises on that, we'll have to see your magic pool. No point in being a one-cast Priest. I'd rather you learned **Dispel **or **Purify** first". Demit sighed in frustration.

"Look around you, girl. Do you see anyone your level of veterancy learning **Heal**?"

"On your knees, beg Lumiaris for forgiveness and begin meditation. Then onto the sparring circle so you can use it. And for all that is holy, use a sparring staff, not that… thing". Demit sighed one last sigh of resignation and kneeled.

"You'll be thankful for this, I promise. You just won't admit it". The trainer sighed again, kneeled beside Demit and began his meditating.

...

Demit, Brewary and Slyvester went looking for Roland one morning. They waited at the gates. Jakson was still learning his skill.

"I'll need at ETA on that skill, soldier."

"3 more days."

"Outstanding. We took the liberty of selling the loot without you, but here's your one seventh, money you owe me deducted", said Demit. She handed Roland a heavy pouch of gold. There were only a few silvers and coppers on the top. Rowland whistled at the pouch. He demanded second breakfast from Roland once the wood bundles were sold.

"I thought the loot was divided one-eighth", Roland said.

A little to Demit's annoyance, Brewary and Slyvester had indeed begun sorting through the loot. They took all the jewelry and largest of the Orc crystal buttons, hired a professional appraiser and began auctioning them off at marked up prices at the Pimpernel Lodge. It had started a flurry of activity as men spent coin on those exclusive jewelry and stones. They would brag later that the merchandise were never sold in any of Alterna's stores. As result, the value of the loot in coin increased. They took the most expensive appraised pair of earrings as fee. Brewary took only a portion of coin instead of 2. Slyvester gave up half his portion, equally distributed to all.

They had transaction receipts as proof, with stamps of the appraiser, but Demit being Demit had trust issues all the same. She eyed the earrings the 2 men wore suspiciously. They wore the Pimpernel flower on one ear and their new earring on the other, on opposite sides. It was their couples' matching earring set. She promised herself that the next massive loot haul would be kept at the Temple vaults instead. But then other priests would hear about it, Alyssa would ask for a donation to hospital supply and her dumbfuck, kiss-ass Billy would go weak at the knees and give up both of his portions. _Half the fucking loot even, if Alyssa rubbed against him while asking_. She glared at Billy, who begin to sit uneasily.

"Darln'… they didn't even tell me they was auctioning. I'd tell them to wait for your say-so."

After breakfast, she asked if Roland could be let off for an afternoon to deal with his gear. Rowland told Roland to go buy a feast for lunch and dinner if he wanted to have the day off. He'd better be at the guild door at sunrise the next morning or he'd be hung to a mannequin naked and used as target practice with blunt dummy arrows.

"No, not this morning too. Your training comes first, no exceptions".

Roland put his coin to use. He commissioned a Brigandine, which is made of small plates riveted to a jacket. It would be custom fit and the closest he would get to plate level protection. The plates used would be cut from unwanted plate armour. He had his measurements taken. Unfortunately, a custom make means he wouldn't be able to get his armour on time so he sent his Lamellar in for repairs. There was still a small voice at the back of his mind telling him to learn **Axe Fighting**. The extra armour was going to have to make up for it. He was no Hunter; _moving speed was never associated with my class_, he decided.

For his quiver, he thought of the weight of arrows from the Siege of Deadhead Watching Keep, and how the quiver banged against his thighs when he walked. Binding 2 quivers together would make it cumbersome. So he decided to risk the speed loss from switching and carried a second quiver at his back, increasing his arrow loadout from 25 to 50.

His bow was a marvel. He tested its draw weight. It pulled like a 50 pound bow, owing to its magic properties. Its materials were imported from another place and assembled into a composite of creature bone, sinew and the local bowstave wood. Like Brewary's Zweihander, his weapon came with certificates and stamps. He also bought elemental coated bodkins; 2 of Lightning, 2 of Fire. As an afterthought, he bought a single whistling arrow, which he stuffed into the side band of a quiver. He did not trade in his Heavy Longbow. He unstrung it and left it on his small bow rack in the room. _At the very least I won't downgrade all the way like I did last time_.

Brewary's Zweihander had elemental coating for durability, to keep its edge longer. It was suitable for his style of fighting that focused on the weapon as offence and defence.

Billy's elemental coating lightened his shield. Demit's staff was lightened too. It delivered additional concussive charge with every hit. She now carried a more balanced looking stave than the weighty hammer staff she fought Orcs with. She had commissioned a Brigandine too, complete with shoulder sections, and switched her helm to a Sallet. Roland thought it was a good idea and did the same.

Slyvester had the foci in his staff modified with stones that he had bid for. When Billy asked why didn't at least wear the lightest grade of cloth armour, he answered that there were runes sewed into his inner robe. Armour would interfere with the flow of magic. He'd rely on Papa Bear and maybe the thick, juicy Filet Mignon for physical protection.

Billy did not like his nickname. But all members were named after the finest edibles, the Pimpernels explained.

"You'd rather be called 'Ribs'?", asked Brewary, much to the mirth of Slyvester.

Billy called them a bunch of faggot freaks, in which Brewary answered,

"A faggot is what his trainer makes him carry to market every morning, silly", he said, pointing to Roland.

"We're gay, in both meanings of the word", he continued. Slyvester gave him a kiss.

Demit slapped Billy's shoulder.

"Goddamit, Billy. Shut the fuck up."

They were told by the proprietor to leave the store. Such language would not do in that part of Alterna.

Roland visited his favourite girl before sleeping in his own bed that night. The next morning, he departed in the dark to get back to his guild and complete his training.

The day after Roland was let go, Jakson showed up bruised and needing healing. Demit used her brand new **Heal**. Unlike **Cure**, this was cast once and didn't need sustained exposure. It was far better at healing. Jakson looked relieved.

With Demit's skill out of the way, Brewary displayed **Speeding Thrust**, where he attacked quickly as if the Zweihander was a Rapier.

Slyvester had started down 'Falz', the Lightning path. He zapped a nearby garbage pile. He had also learned **Fire Pillar**.

Jakson learned **Spider**, which was a grappling move that either immobilized an opponent or allowed a more certain kill. Without a weapon, it also allowed a Thief to break the target's neck. Its weakness was that the Thief must approach from behind and that it didn't have the killing speed of **Backstab**. Jakson had also replaced both daggers. His new Baselard was also coated to hold its edge. His Stiletto had the same coating which penetrated armour better.

Billy worked on increasing his magic pool, 'just in case'.

"Your axe good, soldier"? asked Demit.

"I have a better alternative." He displayed **Handfull**. Demit and Billy were impressed.

"That's a 4-round burst of fifty cal right there". Billy agreed with Demit. They then looked at each other, uncertain. The term seemed familiar.

"Outstanding. Today, prep. Tomorrow, Cyrene Mines. Hooah?"

One enthusiastic 'OORAH!', an 'urra' and 4 'hooah' answered.

_Still got no idea why we do that. But it sounds good. Feels normal._ Roland could use some normal. His side ached, where the Orc spear had caught him.

Post-chapter ramblings

As of this published chapter, I've written to Chapter 14. Some new real life info about Archery had come up, so I incorporated it into my story. It will be revealed when it's time to do so. On the IRL front, this coming week is testpaper marking week, which means I'm not going to do any writing. Woohoo for writing in advance!

Come to think of it, it's actually a good thing that I initially forgot that one could learn 2 skills. I'm burning through the skill trees rather quickly. A small part of me might start to think that I should never let my characters learn two skills between arcs.

On Reddit, people are leaking Level 14, and even with the spoiler tags, my dumbass self is clicking to see. Out of curiosity, I got the digital copy Level 14 and looked at the last page. What the hell is Ao-sensei doing?

On a question I asked concerning the Archer class, someone suggested that I should have Book 11 too before Reading Book 10. Now I'm really excited, and because I'm too cheap to pay express postage, I have 2 or 3 more weeks before my Level 10 reaches me out in the bush. Sigh.

As usual, I am always thankful that you have come to read. Till I see you again.

LoneWanzerPilot


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh you couldn't fucking tell me sooner?", said Demit, annoyed while holding the poisoned Goblin bolt.

Roland and Jakson had forgotten all about it. They had sat around Alterna for 2 whole days while waiting out the post-Deadhead market glut. The bolt had just sat in their room, forgotten till it was packing time for Cyrene Mines.

"You going out to earn behind our backs?", she continued.

"Ay, I don't have customers or a Temple caravan to volunteer in. I still need to pay for food and drink. Besides, it was just Damrow Goblins", replied Roland defensively.

"I could've learned a fucking actual useful skill like **Purify**, dumbass. Instead I was forced to sit around some fucking boots and learned **Heal**."

"Naw, darln'. **Heal**, it's what Head Priest Honen ordered, no matter what you say".

"Fuck Honen."

"Come on now…"

"Fuck you. And go fuck Alyssa". Other members of Fireteam Alpha winced collectively. Billy just shook his head in disappointment. Brewary clapped his hands, the way a teacher was communicating with a classroom.

"Dash of Paprika in the morning. Mama Bear, shall we?", he asked, indicating the journey should start. He held out his arm like a courtier asking for a dance. Slyvester took it and they started. Demit chucked the bolt somewhere into the drains.

"Gotta go back there and tear the fucking place down, using poison on their bolts. Where the fuck did they learn that shit, anyway?"

Slyvester had explained everything the day before. Cyrene was approximately 2 hours away. It takes the rest of the day just to make it into level 3. Spend the night there before heading down into level 4 and 5. From then, a new plan would be finalized. Either they went as a team or the safer but slower method of sending Jakson ahead to scout.

As for what to pack, they bought sleeping bags. Brewary and Slyvester shared a twin bag, so did Demit and Billy. Jakson and Roland carried individuals.

For food, they packed for almost a week at the insistence of Demit. There was fresh food of roasted meat, bread and fruit for almost 3 days, followed by more durable nuts, dried fruit and smoked meats, hardtack and jerky. Slyvester also reminded them that cheese must be finished by level 4.

"2 skins water minimum. You want your drink, you bring another skin", said Demit to Jakson the night before. There would only be one water source at Level 4, so water was to be rationed. Jakson brought 4; 2 water and 2 alcohol.

Gear was dulled. Brewary and Slyvester wore black, fitting clothing without the puffy or wide sleeves. It was functional and beautiful at the same time. Anyone wearing metal plates and helmets rubbed blacking into them. Roland and Demit didn't. There was no fixing the dull brown lamellar, but their helms did need some dulling. Billy and Demit repainted their chevrons using different shades of grey paint.

"The Cyrene mine hierarchy is divided into Lesser, Normal and Elder Kobold. Lessers make up most of the workforce and meatshields. Normal ones are foremen, or better equipped soldiers. Elders are leaders, lieutenants and such. Lessers can be intimidated. Beat enough and they'll run. Normal ones are usually just better off killed. The Elders are the ones to watch out for. Lessers never run when the Elder is around."

"Elders are like Deathspots?"

"Oh no, Paprika. Deathspots is a Super Kobold. We've never seen its like before. Elders are smaller, but they're the ones to kill for loot. Very occasionally you get a good weapon from an Elder. They're the only ones who are allowed to pick human weapons for use."

"How come you didn't go lower than Level 5? Ran out of supplies?", asked Demit.

"Deathspots happened. Killed half my party. Level 5 is the foundry. All we saw was the large circular tunnel and the furnaces. That was when it found us. We who made it back took in more members, then the kill zones in Deadhead Watching Keep killed everyone but me". The team gave their condolences.

"Well now I got Papa Bear here, so all is well", said Slyvester, stroking Brewary's chin. They kissed as they walked.

"Wait, so how do we know there's more than 10 levels if no one has explored under it?", asked Roland. Fireteam Alpha had tried looking for more intel. No one knew what was under level 5. The 2 veterans from the alleyway bar, usual informants for Roland and Jakson were not there.

Nobody knew the answer to that.

"Good question, Honey. Maybe it's just hearsay, gossip", replied Brewary.

"Only one way to find out, is to stick our head in the hole", said Billy.

A pleasant surprise awaited Fireteam Alpha. They encountered Team Soma of the Daybreakers on the road. It was at the place most used by Volunteers to stop for rest. They were just about to leave.

"Howdy, it's the Daybreakers", said Billy, greeting them with a wave.

"Ah, hello!", replied their leader Soma. His Samurai class allowed him 2 swords, one very long, dangerous and expensive looking slung across his back. His armour was black, and had a soft orange glow from various parts. _No way Alterna sells this_.

"Hnhhh…fools… more meat for the grinder?", said Pingo, their Necromancer. He laughed a sinister, hissing laugh. His child-like stature was unnerving. More unnerving was his golem standing beside him. Human? Flesh… thing…?

Their dreadlocked Paladin Kemuri simply nodded and observed them. He then asked;  
"You were at the Keep?"

"Yea. Wild Eagles, under Kajiko", replied Demit. Kemuri nodded again.

Their pretty one, Shima greeted them warmly. Based on her dressing, Roland did not know what class she was. He asked.

"I'm a Shaman!", she replied, smiling sweetly.

The other pretty one, the Elf Lilia, kept quiet and observed the party. Then she saw Roland and scoffed at him.

"Lumberjack".

"Ay, you got a problem with my Archer?"

"That's no Archer. Only Elves train Archers", she said coldly.

"Fuck you, twiggy."

Before anymore was said, Billy, Brewary, Shima and Kemuri got between the parties. Pingo began his sinister laugh, calling everyone mindless meat bags.

"We're leaving now", said Shima cordially, smiling. They turned to walk and the Elf scoffed at Roland again. Billy and Slyvester took the chance to make some playful comments at Kemuri, who took it all in stride. Soma on the other hand started walking awkwardly.

"Yea, pussies. You walk away!", Demit said, shielded by Billy.

"Hey Daybreakers! We're not picking a fight!', Roland called after them. Soma raised a thumb, the universally understood 'good' sign. Shima turned to wave and smile. Fireteam Alpha turned to Demit.

"You just picked a fight with the Daybreakers".

"Eh we could take 'em. It's only Team Soma", replied Demit.

"No, Paprika dear. No we couldn't. We could call Puppy, Kajiko and all the other parties for help and still they'd kill us all", Brewary explained. Billy nodded in agreement.

"Darln', you know ah love you but you need to talk to us. What's botherin' ya?"

"You deaf? You heard her talking shit about our sniper."

"Ain't no trail dust he can't shake off, darl'n'".

"And she's half right. Elves do have their own school for Archers. 4 Bows, 5 Bows or something like that?", said Roland.

"Either way, we could've just ignored the Elf, she's only there because she's into Soma, everyone knows that", he continued.

"We alive because they let us go, blyat. You see light on Soma armour?"

Demit dismissed everything with a wave.

"Let's refuel and move on."

…

They approached the entrance to Cyrene Mines and the Kobold attacked. They were 4 Lessers; 2 with shovels, 1 hammer and 1 pickaxe. Roland dropped one immediately with a bodkin, centre mass. After that, Slyvester burned one with a **Fire Pillar**. Brewary sliced one with **Rage Blow**, killing it instantly. The last one dropped its weapon and ran away on all fours. Jakson showed up and it changed directions easily with its animal-like reflexes. Roland killed it with **Penetrator**.

"Look for their rings and talismans. Those are the only useful things they have", explained Slyvester. They found some rings and 2 simple talismans, which were obviously of some value, but this was Fireteam Alpha who raised their wealth on Orc Crystal Buttons.

"Well I did say the good things show up at level 5", he reminded them.

"We can expect a few easier fights on the way down, likely with some Normal Kobold".

"Say, Brewary. Ah was thinkin', since we was about enterin' this here mine… did you teach Demit 'To Protect A Lady?"

"You fucking what?!", asked Demit, incredulous. Billy looked at her, surprised. Then he looked at Brewary, slightly upset.

"Now, I know for a fact that it's in the Warrior curriculum, on account of my own Warrior teaching it to all our backliners…", Billy was interrupted when he had to block Demit's staff.

"Oh sweet, juicy, simple Fillet Mignon. Of course I did. I just didn't tell her what it's called". Demit turned to Brewary.

"Oh no, you didn't. Fuck no you didn't". Demit approached but Brewary looked at her coolly. Roland sighed.

"I'm going to extract my arrows". He pulled out his knife and started on one Kobold.

"I did. Remember when I explained the practical armoured advance way back? We used it at the Orcs at the hillside as well."

"I ain't no fucking weakling that needs protection. That's why I wear fucking armour."

"Truth is, no matter what you wear, it's not plate. I explained it to you, Paprika dear. It's practical for support classes to hide behind heavy armour. It makes a smaller overall target, and the plate deflects oncoming projectiles. Your Lamellar halts. It doesn't deflect", said Brewary, prodding once at Demit's Lamellar armour with a gauntlet finger.

Billy wanted to say something but Jakson stopped him.

"You see me wearing some fucking skirt, getting the vapours from all the blood?"

"That's why I never told you the name, Paprika. I hate the name as much as you do. But you're a soldier, aren't you? You understand armour. Don't disappoint me, now."

"S'all just the name, darln'…"

"Shut the fuck up, Billy. Go 'protect an Alyssa' all you want. That's why you pulled me in. I thought you cared", said Demit, recalling the start of the Orc rush when Billy pulled her behind him as protection from Orc arrows.

He tried answering but Demit ignored him and walked off into the mine. Slyvester put his hand on his chest, hips to the side. He struck a pose with his staff.

"You better protect this princess, Papa Bear. Just because manliest man Demit's on her period, don't mean you can't…", he couldn't finish his sentence because he burst out laughing with Brewary. Slyvester held out his hand like a dainty countess. Brewary kissed a finger lightly.

"...I so much as chip one of my ladies down there, I'm going to use it to saw off those…", the two began their mischievous giggling.

Roland had extracted his arrows. Jakson was squatting nearby, a smile on his face. Billy looked at the mine entrance, as if the decision was so hard to make. Roland nudged him a little.

"Go, go after her." Billy moved. Roland motioned for Jakson to follow, which he did.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Demit just went in alone."

"It's only level 1, Honey dear. Let her blow off some steam", replied Slyvester.

"Not the only thing being blown today". The pair laughed again.

"C'mon… let's go…", replied Roland. Slyvester grabbed Brewary's waist and faked fainting.

"Protect your lady, soldier. Best foot forward, now."

"You whore. You want it out in public, after threatening to saw it off?". The 2 laughed some more.

Roland groaned and entered the mine. Up ahead, fighting could be heard. Billy, Demit and Jakson were shoulder-to-shoulder, engaging a group of Lesser Kobold. They had attacked Demit, thinking it was a lone wanderer. Billy and Jakson wasn't enough of a deterrence. It was when Roland stood on a boulder and started shooting that the back part of the pack started to waver. A **Firewall** appeared soon, catching the back Kobold and preventing an escape. Demit used **Smash** on a Kobold, caving its head in. Billy used **Punishment**, almost severing a Kobold neck. Jakson stepped back and in came Brewary with his **Rage Blow**. They had cleaved through the front ranks of lessers, exposing the one Normal Kobold with its 3 lesser escorts. It dodged Brewary's attack, zipping diagonally forwards to hit Demit. Billy used **Bash**, knocking its weapon away. **Thrust **followed, killing the Normal while staggering a Lesser backwards. Brewary caught it in the face with a **Speeding Thrust**, just as Roland's **Kinetic **threw back another attacking Kobold. In crashed hard and stopped moving. Demit caught the last attacking Kobold's pickaxe with **Counter-strike**, landing the return hit on its neck and snapping it.

It was enough to scare off the lessers. They scrambled over each other, the ones being pushed down burned by **Firewall**. The rest scattered on all fours. Fireteam Alpha moved in for mercy kills. Roland begun extracting arrows again.

"Too easy", said Demit.

"Yea. Orcs are harder than this", said Roland.

"Their fur gives a small amount of protection, though", said Brewary, looking at the edge of his Zweihander.

"Takes a bit more force than cutting through flesh", he continued.

"Now don't you worry, darlings. This is only level 1. Now I must insist we quiet down, save our strength and water. No losing of tempers", said Slyvester, pointedly at Demit. She was about to reply when Slyvester interrupted her, shaking his head.

"Nope. No. Sugar and I move ahead. I want as little fights as possible, and no talking unless you have to. This is the mines. Sound will travel, the Kobold will come, and I don't want to get tired fighting Lessers in the first 3 levels".

"So you follow behind us, then Papa Bear. Honey and Fillet Mignon can cover the rear. You understand this now, Paprika dear. We're here for the loot. You're not helping when you attract these little ones". Demit said nothing.

"Your highness, are you listening?"

"Alright, alright. Just get the fuck off me."

"Hey guys I need to extract my arrows, so if we're in a hurry, I can't help loot".

"Hey you do you, soldier. Ah'll start pickin'", offered Billy helpfully. The total loot amounted to 2 palms of earrings, talismans and other Kobold decorations. They clearly had industry, as evident in the silver, copper and colourful precious stones they dug up and used.

Farther in, the main feature of the mine was clear. Plants called Light Flowers lit everything. They looked native to the mines. It allowed for parties to not need torches at all. Holes in the wall housed sleeping Kobold. Slyvester was right. Noises here would have called the entire level onto the party. Eventually they came to a hole in the ground.

"Levels have wells like these", said Slyvester. The well had rope ladders attached to the sides.

"Kobold move between levels using these holes. There's always a guard, so we handle it by climbing down quickly, killing them and leaving. Fillet Mignon, Papa Bear, Honey and Sugar go down first. Once they're down, we last 2 move in quickly. We're leaving the well space before reinforcements arrive", said Slyvester. Roland, Jakson, Brewary and Billy took their places on the rope ladders.

"Be quick, my dears. Honey, Sugar, stop any Kobold trying to leave." The fighting started immediately. By the time the whole party was down, there were 2 dead Normal Kobold armed with a large machete and a crude wooden shield. Jakson had killed a Lesser Kobold ahead. Roland had killed another.

"One run away", said Jakson.

"Loot quickly. We're leaving". The bodies were carelessly looted, before a howl was heard through the tunnels.

"This way, first safe zone". Roland's arrow would need to be left. The party followed Slyvester's lead. He rounded what looked like a blind corner, revealing the first safe spot. On the walls, someone had painstakingly carved the Lumiaris hexagram on it. The place showed signs of human activity, like cloths and broken equipment being left behind.

"We wait half an hour. Just be ready. No talking." Slyvester motioned Brewary and Billy to face the bend and the rest of the team went in formation. They dropped packs and sat on the stone floor, silently in the gloom. Roland leaned against the far wall, with an arrow nocked and clear line of fire. They drank a little. There was a faint smell from Jakson. He had uncorked his alcohol skin.

Kobold search parties were around. They could be heard clearly, with their occasional dog growls and claws scraping the stone. The occasional weapon banging on stone could be heard too. Eventually, things quietened down. Slyvester checked his time piece and shook his head, indicating 'not yet'. Eventually, it was time.

"Sugar dear…", said Slyvester. Jakson activated **Sneaking** and went around. He gave his low whistle a little later as he came back. It surprised everyone. Jakson made no sound moving.

They moved on, stumbling across one patrol of a normal with 3 lessers. These ones were military, since they didn't carry mining equipment. The melee took place immediately, with Roland killing the one who tried to run with **Penetrator**.

Levels 1, 2 and 3 were the former mines. When the ore ran out, the Kobold simply dug deeper, and as they bred and populated, the outcasts of society or lower ranking kobolds were forced to the upper levels. Those explained the general low quality of gear and unarmoured Kobold variants. By level 3, Slyvester warned, Elder Kobold could be found in small numbers, and never without escorts.

The well to level 3 was where Fireteam Alpha now stood.

"Drop packs now, darlings. And as usual, kill quickly."

**Post-chapter ramblings**

Writing this is a hobby that takes up most of my time. I had bought some games to play just as I made the decision to start RTA II, which means I have a backlog on my already long-existing backlog. After a few weeks, I realised that Inquisitor Martyr, a game I had abandoned for being too unpleasant was now somewhat playable, and with a stand-alone DLC that added a new class character. So I bought that. This is what adulting is like. You can afford the game, but you're likely to end up not playing them.

So that game is now rather playable, but I say that unless you're looking to play that genre in the 40K universe, you can skip that title. Other than that, go play modded Torchlight II or Grim Dawn or maybe Path of Exile. Or I'm sure there's something awesome I missed.

Either way, while I'm working on RTA II, my day job, writing, daily youtube and anime take up most of my time. I've even ditched Uchimusume, Okaasan Online and Sounan Desu Ka? because I just didn't have anymore mental resources to deal with that. Even Arifureta Shukugyo, which started so well is starting to annoy me. But Gigguk (on Youtube) was right when he said Nezuko from Kimetsu no Yaiba is the perfect imouto. Heh.

With a Japanese bow, and always grateful that you took the time,  
LoneWanzerPilot


	9. Chapter 9

Brewary, Billy and Jakson skipped the last few rungs of their rope ladder. Roland followed. When they landed, they charged. Fortunately, the guard were only 2 Normal Kobolds. Their social class difference could be seen clearly. These wore armour skirts. Still, Brewary's **Speeding Thrust** caught one right in its open jaw. Billy swung his sword, which the Kobold dodged with its natural agility. Jakson circled behind it and used **Spider**. It began a canine-like whine before Jakson cut its windpipe.

"Dang coyote makin' a racket", said Billy. Roland fired into the distance and **Kinetic** caught a Kobold in the face, its impact turning and snapping the neck. Unfortunately, it was a Normal Kobold escorting an Elder. The Elder Kobold howled, advancing with its 2 Normal escorts. Demit had shown up.

"In position, now. O Light, may Lumiaris' divine protection be upon you… **Light of Protection**". Roland felt his body lighten.

"Make this quick, darlings". Slyvester hummed as his fingers wiggled in the air.

"Behind us", said Billy. 4 Lessers heard the howl and took the ladder down from Level 2.

The Elder wore chainmail and carried a sword and a steel whip. Behind them, 2 more Normals showed up with their own escort of 3 Lessers each. Demit began laughing.

The Elder's whip was the first thing to make contact with the group. Brewary bunched up his upper body, catching the whip with a combination of plate, spaulders and crossguard. It pulled and the whip gripped, dragging Brewary closer. He used **Forward Thrust** and the 2 engaged. Demit stepped into the gap.

Slyvester cast **Firewall** dangerously close to Billy, who resolutely stood his ground. It helped as it caught all 4 of the Lessers who engaged him. They began to thrash at him in madness. Patiently, he used** Punishment**, **Bash** and **Thrust**, grunting from where they managed to slip in hits.

Roland did his part to slow the oncoming Kobolds. **Kinetic **knocked Normal A over. It whined in pain when its shield was smashed along with its arm. **Penetrator** was narrowly dodged by a Lesser, but hit the one behind it. That Kobold would bleed out, rolling in pain.

Demit charged, forming a new loose frontline with Brewary who was still fighting the Elder and its 2 Normal escorts. She connected with one, smashing its knee. It turned and swung its weapon. She caught Escort B with** Counter-strike**, hitting its head on the return. 4 arrows zipped past her as Roland used **Handfull**, killing 2 Lessers. **Kinetic** was blocked by Normal B, smashing its shield and arm as it made contact with Demit. Jakson showed up and used **Backstab** on one of Normal B's escorts. He took a slash from another. Yet another came in, forcing Jakson on his **Swat/Slap **defensive.

The onrush of Lesser escorts forced Roland to pull another **Handfull**. He shot one, but didn't see its effect because another Kobold had come close. Roland turned to the side, folding his draw arm to his chest, using his Lamellar and quiver as protection.

The sword hit him, the cutting blade absorbed by his armour. A **Fireball **burned the Kobold, followed by Billy killing it outright with **Punishment** to the head. With 3 arrows still in his **Handfull**, Roland ran out of the backlines into the flank, freeing Brewary by killing Escort A with 3 arrows to the back.

Brewary caught Elder's sword and cut its face with **Wind**. He used **Reverse Thrust **which hit, then stepping in again with **Forward Thrust **which also hit, putting himself too close for the oncoming whiplash to do damage. He then aimed a kick straight out, which the Elder dodged easily. Using that distance, **Speeding Thrust** darted forward, punching through the Elder's skull. Roland ran past him, a Lesser following. A graceful horizontal slash ended it.

Brewary then helped Demit as Billy took the heat off the Lessers fighting Jakson. One turned to run but Jakson tackled it, used a laying-down version of **Spider** and killed it with a smooth slide of his Stiletto into the top of its head.

"Broski, get over here". She cast **Heal** on Jakson.

"It's all sleeping bags at the bottom, so throw our bags through the well. You good, soldier? Overwatch for Broski", she said to Jakson and Roland.

"Paprika, let's just loot the Elder and leave."

"I'm risking it. Double time. Billy, Brewary, come here." She used **Heal **on Billy as Billy used his healing magic on Demit. She then worked on Brewary.

"Get on looting, Sly", Roland heard her say as he climbed the ladder beside Jakson's.

At the top of well, back in Level 2, some Lessers had inched close to investigate the sound. A **Kinetic **sent one tumbling back as Jakson killed another, sending the rest fleeing. They pushed the bags over into the well. Back down there, Demit was still healing Brewary. The Elder's whip was the more dangerous of its 2 weapons. Billy and Slyvester were looting as fast as they could.

"Fifty on a swivel, soldier". Billy chuckled when he heard that from Demit.

"Yep. That's a fitty alrite'". Roland understood vaguely that he was supposed to keep watch. _What's this 'fifty cal'?_ He nocked an arrow and kept watch. Everyone was stripping the kills as fast as they could.

"Paprika, let's go", said Slyvester nervously.

"We use this distraction to get to level 4."

"Fine, but we leave now, and we use a well that's far away. It'll add a few more hours."

"Move out."

Some travel time later, they stood on a ledge and Slyvester pointed at a massive wood and iron frame.

"That's the elevator shaft. A cave-in sealed the ones at the upper levels, but the one here still works. Only Elders and some Normals can use it. There's a team of Lessers working the mechanism, so we got no hope of using it. But for now we need to stop". They stopped at the safe space in view of the elevator shaft. Kobold patrols could be seen alongside teams working the ropes and mechanisms for the elevator. It was clearly human technology picked up by the Kobold. As they interacted with each other, they made enough noise that Fireteam Alpha was safe as long as they were not seen or heard yelling.

Roland was ravenously hungry and thirsty. His hands shook as he opened his food cloth. As planned, fresh food would be eaten first.

"Ease into it, brother. You'll shit yourself", said Billy.

"Start with a sip. That's right. Give it time before eatin'".

"It's easy to lose your sense of time in here without the sun. That's why I carry a timepiece. It's night in Grimgar", said Slyvester, showing his silver and gold timepiece. It had the Scarlet Pimpernel at its back.

"Must cost a fortune", said Roland. Slyvester handed it over and each took their turn to marvel at it.

"A fortune and more."

"Half an hour, then we leave", said Demit.

"Nyet. Tired", said Jakson, half an hour later. He drained his first alcohol skin.

"Fuck, Broski. You want another **Heal**?"

"Level 4 is the Farm. It's the level that smells. I wouldn't want to sleep there, either. That's why I planned we sleep at Level 3."

"We need to pace ourselves, darln'. We done got blown off-trail like tumbleweed."

Demit didn't offer resistance. She doled out the watch; 2 hours herself, 2 hours Roland, 2 hours Jakson then 2 hours Slyvester. Roland took that time to refill his quiver from his second one. **Handfull** had the raw power that the Recruiter liked, but it burned through the arrow supply quickly. The more he thought about it, the more he saw reason why people favoured the Hunter who could fight melee effectively. Then he thought about how Hunters fired blank arrows all the time and his face scrunched up. _No _**_Kinetic_**_ and _**_Penetrator_**?_ No way._ He then wondered what Elf trained archers were capable of doing.

Slyvester prodded everyone awake. They had a meal then set out to Level 4, aiming for the farthest known well to the Volunteers. It was unguarded. It had only one rope ladder, crudely tied to some conveniently protruding rock. In a mined out area they ambushed an Elder with 2 Normal as escort. Roland ended the Elder with a **Penetrator** to the side of the head, Jakson used **Backstab** and Brewary (who was bait) killed the last Normal with a **Rage Blow**.

"Yep, smells like a farm", said Billy.

"What are those fucking things?"

"The long fat one is called 'pigworm'. The fat-fat one, 'pigrat'". They were looking at some very ugly creatures in the mud. A Lesser hauled some Kobold corpses, no doubt the previous day's kill, into the pen. They galumphed up and ate it, shoving each other aside in the process.

"Looks like honest cattle, even if they're uglier than home-made sin", remarked Billy.

"If possible, we avoid fighting here completely. They're usually busy farming and ranching so we can slip down to Level 5", suggested Slyvester.

The tall ferns the farm planted helped tremendously with staying hidden. They made their way across the farm, seen only by the cattle that grunted at them, ambushing the odd Lesser on the way (which they then dumped into the nearest pen). Once they hid in the ferns to avoid an Elder also saw some kind of black mushrooms and Light Flowers. Billy theorized that the Kobold cultivated the things to use as lighting, planting them into the gaps in the rocks. _But what are the ferns for? He voiced this out quietly._

"Well they can't keep feedin' the pigs Kobold, so ah'm guessin' these 'ere ferns is fodder".

"Oh the smell", complained Brewary. Billy seemed pleased with it.

"Naw. Smells like a home to me".

"Maybe before you came to Grimgar, you lived on a farm?", said Roland.

"A-yep. Ah reckon ah did. Cows maybe. Then ah joined up to fight some war somewhere", Billy replied.

"Next safe zone", said Slyvester. They came to another area used by Volunteers. This one looked like a run-down temple of Lumiaris. There were things left behind by others too.

"Drop bags here. Sugar and I are going to get water."

"Why don't we all go?", said Demit.

"Because it's guarded. You need to climb quietly, come up behind the waterfall and get yourself half wet filling the skins. Finish your cheeses here."

They stopped to eat and drink the last of their water. Slyvester and Jakson left, returning with full skins, Jakson shivering in the cold underground. He was permitted to skip the next rotation of night watch for that. He took a swig from his alcohol skin to warm up and crept inside his sleeping bag. Demit leaned on the Jakson lump like a pillow.

Slyvester began;

"Level 5 is the foundry. It's really just a large tunnel that loops back on itself. There's plenty of safe spaces around, and enough noise for cover. We'll use the spot my old party used. The best thing about that spot is the large furnace nearby. We throw some coal to start it, then burn all the kobold and rubbish we have. If we get lucky, the place can be used almost indefinitely. Then we can plan to scout for a way down. You in there, Sugar?". Jakson gave a lazy groan.

"Half an hour", Demit said. She fell asleep on Jakson.

Fireteam Alpha successfully avoided fights in Level 4. The well they used was unguarded too. Roland hoped that this was due to Kobold thinking that humans would never venture that far.

Level 5 was a warm place. Furnaces lined the tunnels. It was not a very quiet with the sound of metal ringing. Worker Kobold worked the smithies, patrolled by Elders with their Normal escorts. These were well armed. The Elder wore plate, its wrist protected by a metal band. It too carried a whip, shield and sword. Its escorts had chainmail, sword and shield. Roland understood where the safe spaces would be. They were the places where the furnaces were not in use, which were in the farther parts before the tunnel looped back.

Close to the safe space, Slyvester jabbed his fingers forward quickly. They needed to catch a patrol quietly. Jakson used **Sneaking** and approached the Elder with his Baselard raised, still wearing his pack. Roland pulled out a bodkin. Brewary, Billy and Demit moved forward slowly, the noise masking their approach.

Jakson latched onto the Elder with **Spider **and began the sawing motion to slit its throat. It thrashed about and the 3 Normals turned, surprised. Brewary sprinted, his body movement indicating **Speeding Thrust.** Roland's **Penetrator **tookNormal A, entering all the way into its skull. Brewary's Zweihander took Normal B, also headshot. Normal C swiped at Jakson, who was on his back pack like an upturned tortoise. Its sword clanged against Jakson's shin plate. Billy led with **Punishment**, which it dodged. Demit's **Smash **took it in the jaw and it whined loudly. Billy moved in again and stabbed its throat. Together they killed Normal C. As with all kills, Demit and Billy made the sign of Lumiaris.

Slyvester ran past them, rolled a stone shutter aside and pointed.

"Quickly, loot. Honey keep watch". They pulled off whatever they could quickly, Roland having to wince as he abandoned 2 good bodkins. Slyvester grabbed a shovel and pushed anything inside the furnace further in. Brewary and Billy hauled the Elder up the stairs by the side and tipped it in. Demit, in unsurprising display of strength, handed them another Normal. They then took one corpse each and tipped them in there too.

"Delm hel en rig arve!". Slyvester cast **Fire Pillar** from the bottom opening. Catching on, Billy pumped a bellows while Slyvester kept burning. Using the shovel, he rolled the stone back into place.

"Go. Go, can't stand here too long". Thankfully, the noise from the working masked everything.

The hiding place was about a hundred meters away, in an abandoned room. The room had a small mezzanine, which could only be accessed by the stairs hacked out of the stone wall. Any patrol that looked in wouldn't find anyone, unless they walked in, turned around and looked up. The sounds of Kobold working could still be heard.

"I hope the corpses will burn. They moved the coal pile away", said Slyvester, more to himself. The group settled down, communicating in whispers. Roland opened his spare quiver and filled his main one again. He scolded himself. Taking time to pick up usable arrows really did slow down the consumption rate. He considered the Kobold ones for replenishment, if he could find any.

"We should never walk all the way around", warned Slyvester.

"That's the resting, elevator shaft and eating area for the puppers. Sugar and one other may be able to slip past by using the doors between the rooms, but they will hear all of us for sure. We're the only ones who know of this place. I planted these Light Flowers myself. Took them from level 4."

Slyvester had planted enough flowers for a dim light, carefully packing dirt into holes chipped into the stone, or natural cracks.

"Any brighter and the light will light up the room and attract attention", he remarked.

"I love what you've done to the place, Mama Bear", said Brewary. He hugged Slyvester and they sat against the wall, leaning on each other. Some time passed in silence. The party froze when they heard noises outside. The next Kobold patrol was passing. A few minutes later, Demit broke the silence.

"This was your hunting ground?"

"For about 2 months, yes. Most people didn't want to come in here because the loot was not very good, then there was the Deathspots rumour. We came here because our Hunter liked the Light Flowers, and the Warrior just wanted to impress her. Everyone else just came for Elder loot. I wasn't even with the Pimpernels yet."

"Then Deadhead happened?"

"Deathspots happened first. You'll forgive me for not wanting to talk about it", said Slyvester sadly. He had to burn the still-warm bodies himself as he fled Deathspots to avoid the curse of the No Life King.

"Then we reformed, took more free members from Sherry's. The new ones wanted to fight Orcs around Deadhead, and the Hunter was no longer interested in this place, seeing as her lover died here. It was outside of Sherry's when a wonderful man took me in and inducted me into the Pimpernels. Deadhead happened after that."

"Is that how you joined?", Demit asked Brewary.

"Oh yes, Paprika dear. The Finest Men in Grimgar invite you. You don't ask to get in. It's your job to first get noticed".

"And how did you manage that?", asked Demit, amused.

"The most genius method possible-", said Slyvester.

"-which is a secret", said Brewary, squeezing Slyvester's cheeks till he looked like a fish.

"Oh what, you can't talk to your own squad?"

"Well you don't discuss your nights with Billy around others, do you?". Roland guessed that the method used was that Brewary indeed used a portion of his 'defence budget', rented the room facing the right way and got noticed from across the street. He gave Jakson a knowing grin, which he returned. They were there all those months ago. They saw Brewary stop, marvel at the well dressed men in the building and said he'd live across the street. _Yeah. There's no other explanation._

Understandably, Brewary could not let that information leak to Demit. Not in the Cyrene Mines. _Even if he probably paid back what he owed many times over_, thought Roland, remembering the first Elemental Arrow he owned, the one that stunned the Orc Chieftain at South Gate, or the many times he paid for dinners and gave up coins when coin was tight."Right. Let's come up with the plan. Plan is Broski scouts and looks for the well down, and the rest of us keep killing these fuckers". The team was generally in agreement, but for Jakson.

"I bring Roland". _Well now I know why he insisted I bring my cloak._ But damn if Roland was going to leave his best friend out there alone.

"And I want extra gold. Why I do everything?"

"Curse of being the scout, Broski. Gold gets divided nine ways. You get 2 portions, Hazard pay."

"Everything you kill when we scouting, I get share?"

"Fuck I told you about your leader while you were at Hospital, Broski?"

**Post-chapter Ramblings**

So I realized something I missed ever since Roland The Archer 1; my inverted commas are all skewed. See, I recently installed one of those add-ons to my browser, and shit just started lighting up red, yellow and blue. No way, I said to myself. Turns out the red ones are legit, since the dictionary doesn't really account for proper nouns. But the yellow ones were 99% located at the start and end of conversation lines. This could be easily ignored actually, it's barely noticeable unless around one of those punctuation nazis, and I blame my stupid WPS Office for getting the damn thing wrong on its auto setting. Seriously. Since I've currently written up to Chapter 18, this thing is going to plague me for a long time.

I will publish one extra chapter this 16th Sept (GMT+8), since it's Malaysia day. Short History, The Federation of Malaya had independence on the 31st August 1957. On the 16th Sept the following month, they formed Malaysia with Singapore and the states of Sabah and Sarawak. Some time later, Singapore pulled out due to political differences and the modern day Malaysia was shaped. Seeing as how the centre of govt was in Malaya (now known as Peninsular Malaysia) and still is, 31st August gets more fanfare in Malaysia compared to 16th Sept.

Thanks for being here. See you on the 16th Sept, and Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan ke-62 bagi rakyat Malaysia,  
LoneWanzerPilot


	10. Chapter 10

They got as much info as they could from Slyvester, which was very little. He did not even know where the Level 5 well was, or if there was more than one. In the end, Jakson and Roland were forced to painstakingly scout the section of the circle away from the active parts, committing every room to memory. To minimize weight and sound, Roland took off his Lamellar, helmet and spare quiver, carrying a day's water and food in a satchel. He felt insecure without armour. They found the way down; a hidden stairway at the back of a maze of side rooms, buried by a small rockslide. Jakson found it by accident when he felt a breeze through the wall. They spent a few hours moving stone out of the way as quietly as they could. Another hour was spent transplanting Light Flowers into the dark stairway. The 2 men were grateful for the coating on Jakson's stiletto, which helped dig holes into the sides of the steps. Their work left the dimmest light, barely enough to not trip by mistake.

Level 6 contained a small armoury, other than the usual unremarkable tunnels and rooms of Cyrene. It was very heavily guarded. Kobolds here brought the work from Level 5 for final stages; assembling cross pieces and pommels, linking mail rings, cutting hides and leather. Rows of crude shelves held Kobold weapons and armour. Cheaper ones were simply stacked for use by Lessers. Roland saw what he was looking for; Kobold arrows. They weren't as long as the arrows Archers used, which meant that he would draw the bow less and the arrows had less punch, but the sight of arrows lightened the weight of his concern.

Kobold teams pulled the ropes for the elevator shaft which ferried Kobold, carts and goods. The intricate system of pulleys made it all possible. Jakson nudged Roland to continue. Level 6 had far more safe spots than Level 5. Its problem was that water was too far away. However, Kobolds did not anticipate human presence this far down. There were barely any patrols outside of the Armoury guard. Apparently, the Kobold planned this to be the first line of defence against any sizeable outside incursion. Kobold would retreat to this weapon storage and defend the place while those from deeper levels surface. With forces focused on the area around the elevator, the level had good temporary hiding spots. They rested at one, taking the chance to eat and drink.

"What's up?", asked Roland. Jakson had something on his mind.

"Chuvak, you scared of Orc?". Roland took awhile to answer.

"… yea. I'm properly healed and all, but I can still feel the spear and arrow that almost killed me". Jakson nodded, understanding the situation.

"What about you?", he asked.

"Da. Not want fight Orc anymore", he admitted after a long silence.

"Billy says you had trouble sleeping". Jakson was not happy that people found out.

"Da. Is why no more Orcs."

"How the hell does Demit manage?"

"Demit scared, chuvak". Jakson then told Roland what he heard Demit say at the Chapel.

"Oh, shit."

"You not hear talking?"

"No. First thing I remember was a cat jumping off my lap in the Temple garden, then Demit was there sleeping on my shoulder. Before I knew it, I was eating a skewer with you and Billy, Alyssa made me follow her around and carry some stuff, and then we were at the Guild". Jakson told him the number of days those events took place. Roland shook his head. __I was out that long? __He squeezed the bridge of his nose as images of the Orc Berzerker flashed and the sounds of the Orc band returned.

" 'Sergeant Fuckup', holy shit."

"Da. Feel bad for Demit."

They napped, recklessly believing that no Kobold patrol would find them. They then looked for the next way down.

Luckily, they found a well in what they thought was a dead-end side tunnel connected to a room, which was likely abandoned by the humans when the ore vein was mined out. The well they found didn't even have a rope ladder and they relied on handholds jutting out of the rock. To their annoyance, the section was abandoned for a reason; they had come to a cesspool. The Kobolds had adapted some plant that fed off waste. They were ugly, creeping things. Strangely, there were dead Kobolds there as well which looked like they were killed by a very clumsy warrior.__Or ganged up by a bunch of Kobolds. __The plants wrapped the corpses up too.

Level 7 was impossible. While Level 5 was the sound of work, this was the sound of fighting. The 2 kept to the shadows, keeping low under their cloaks. They watched the fighting pits where soldier class Kobold from Lessers, Normal and even Elders trained, though separately. Watching them were what were unmistakably the Super Kobold. __Those things are huge.__ About twice the height of Brewary, and maybe 2 or 3 men wide, they carried oversized cleavers.

Fireteam Alpha had observed the late Moguzo's adapted greatsword from Deathspots's cleaver. They thought the weapon was large. In the hand of the Super Kobolds, they were nothing more than chopping knives. __Maybe their smiths can't make a larger one, or their steel is lower grade.__ Roland mentally compared the Kobold bloomery to the round-the-clock-manned ones at Alterna.

"Demit is going to want to know about this."

"Not want tell her."

"We tell her there's too many of them. She's soldier type so if we throw the word 'barracks' at her, she can imagine the number of Kobold in one place."

A fight had just ended. An injured Kobold was dragged away. Jakson tapped Roland's shoulder and gestured to leave. Being considered a safe space, the Kobold did not patrol the area but wandered freely. Most were at the side closest to the elevator, which were the fighting pens and the many holes in the walls used to sleep in. This elevator shaft had rope ladders, allowing for many Kobold to climb up to level 6 at once in case of an attack.

There were too many Kobold to have a hiding place. As usual, there are mazes of abandoned tunnels mined out by humans, and they served as the best spot to hide or find the next well. Some Kobold wandered here, fortunately not as patrols. Jakson ambushed most of them. Even more luck was when one of them had a bow and quiver. Roland then helped with the ambushes, using the Kobold arrows. That way there would be no indication of humans killing Kobold in Level 7. Food had already run out, and there was probably one or 2 mouthfuls of water left. They risked pushing on.

What they found in the next level made them turn back right away.

…

__Oh shit. Oh shit…__

The bloomery that Fireteam Alpha used was occupied. Kobold workers were pulling out bones and weapons blackened and bent out of shape from the fire. Overseeing them was an Elder with 3 Normal as escorts. The 2 men looked at each other, wondering what to do. They heard a sound and turned, weapons raised.

"Whoa, Nelly". Billy was unarmoured, wearing only his darkened gambeson and trousers. He didn't have his shield. His head was covered by a black cloth and his face and hands had soot smeared all over it.

"You boys were gone a day and a half. Ah was out lookin' for y'all."

"What's going on?"

"Welp, from the looks of things, we done stuffed too much turkey in the oven. Now the dog pound posse's come lookin' fer us injuns in the hills."

"We were only gone a day and a half, how many patrols did Demit want to kill?"

"Y'all know she's a creature of action, always needin' some'n to work on". Roland and Jakson shook their heads. __Demit. __

"Is the hiding place still secret?"

"Ah reckon it is. Ah also reckon we attack, Demit hears us and comes helpin'". Roland sighed, his frustration made worse by his hunger.

"Can you fight without a shield?"

"Yeah sure ah can. Ah'll rotate between ****Guard ****and ****Punishment****. Now pull out a ****Handfull ****an give us a burst of 'fiddy on that there Elder."

"If we're targeting the Elder first, I'll use ****Penetrator**** for a headshot. I'll keep stepping to the side so please run along the walls for as long as you can, I need room to put as many arrows as possible downrange."

"-rah. On you, Operator". Roland stood in front, followed by Jakson and Billy. He adjusted the Kobold quiver to not get in the way, took a breath and blinked activated ****Stop-eye**** and ****Quick-eye****. They stepped out together.

****Penetrator**** hit the Elder, punching through the side of its head. It fell with a clang, and the Kobold around yelped in surprise. Jakson was already on his way with Billy lagging behind. Normal A died from the next arrow, also through the head. In one clean sweep, Jakson killed Kobold C with ****Backstab ****and rolled to engage a worker. Billy then arrived and engaged Kobold B. Another Worker was engulfed in flames. Its mouth opened helplessly as fire consumed it inside and out. The last worker turned to run and dodged Brewary's swing aimed at its head. Demit caught it with a ****Smash****, eliciting a loud yelp as it stumbled and began to painfully and loudly spasm. She finished it. Billy was holding off his Kobold in a rare sight of a Paladin without a shield. ****Guard**** redirected a slash and he drove his pommel into its face, forcing the Kobold to stagger back a step. It swung its shield blindly, which Billy stepped back to avoid. Stepping forward, he used ****Punishment****,hitting the Kobold's neck just as his gambeson soaked up another slash. Just as the Kobold began thrashing desperately, its throat bleeding out, Brewary drove his Zweihander right through from the back.

"Location compromised, we can't stay here. Tell me you found something, soldier".

"We found level 8."

"Outstanding. Get in kit now, we're leaving. Rest of us loot and keep watch. Sly, can you keep whatever that is on?".

This isn't the first time Roland has seen Slyvester's Fire ****Elemental****, but this is the first time he had stopped to look. The ****Elemental**** was performing what was clearly a lewd dance that sends the viewer's focus to its bulging crotch and firm buttocks. It looked like a very built, muscled man in nothing more than a bandana and underwear.

"Wot'n'tarnation?", said Billy. Jakson began to laugh softly, as did Roland.

"Darlings, say hello to Ricardo". Ricardo who was currently dancing in one direction turned back and stopped moving, looked expectantly at Billy, Roland and Jakson.

"You can fuck it later, I said get in kit. Move! Broski start looting, then we dump them all in the furnace so Sly can light 'em up."

"Get my arrows out for me, please."

"Hooah."

Roland and Billy helped each other to armour up. He appreciated the trouble Billy had to go through every day; he had so many pieces of armour. Behind his breastplate, by the heart section, Billy and Demit's name were scratched out inside a heart. Demit showed up later while Roland was being helped into his Lamellar.

"ETA on dustoff, ladies". She stuffed loot into a bag and began carrying bags down the stairs. They grabbed bags and left as well. Outside, Demit handed Roland his arrows. Ricardo was doing a dance in the bloomery, his lower half burning the corpses inside. Roland waved at it, in which it waved back enthusiastically and blew a kiss.

"Alright, conserve magic. Let's go. Broski, what you got?". Jakson nudged Roland to start talking. Ricardo faded away, Slyvester cast another ****Fire Pillar**** to make sure.

"We spend a night at Level 6, then bypass Level 7 down to 8. There's water there, we found a source. What's our water situation now?"

"I sneaked back to the farm and got us some more. Got a few new skins as well". Demit also had her face smeared with soot. She showed some extra skins, probably left behind by some other Volunteers.

"Stairway to hell", Billy remarked later.

"We spent hours clearing the rubble to this, then planted the lightflowers", replied Roland.

"Outstanding", said Demit. Before going down, Roland explained;

"Level 6 is the armoury. Everything Level 5 makes is brought there for the final work. The elevator section is very heavily guarded. Even quick kills are going to get noticed. They don't expect humans there so we use the tunnels farther in to hide. So if we want to go down, I suggest we avoid fighting completely."

Demit wanted to see the armoury. Roland suggested they all stopped at a safe space first. Thankfully on the way they didn't encounter a patrol. At the same safe place the 2 men used the day before, they ate and drank. Right after that the exhaustion began to set in. Demit still wanted to see the armoury so Roland and Jakson flipped a coin, in which Jakson lost. She took off her lamellar and greaves, exposing her black gambeson underneath. She set out with Jakson.

"This is their first line of defense. Which means somewhere further down, there's going to be another one. Maybe a keep for all their weapons and Elders", said Demit later, confirming Roland's initial thoughts.

"There's also more of them the further down we go", Roland answered. They then talked about what took place the day they were gone. Demit had used the furnace so often, the fire didn't burn away the corpses quickly enough. The bloomery started smoking too much and the smell of burnt meat filled the place, attracting the attention of an Elder. It brought a team to investigate and found weapons bent from the heat and weight of corpses, plus a lot of bones that didn't disintegrate. After the fight, everything was dumped back in and the Fire ****Elemental**** was set to destroy and melt as much as it could while Brewary pumped the furnace to raise the temperature.

Other than that, they took the chance to dry Jakson's damp sleeping bag and Demit's gambeson, since the place was so hot. Using a small pile of scrap coal and firewood, Billy had also smoked Kobold meat in another smaller furnace. He showed them the strips of meat in a food cloth, and there was plenty because he cut out a large piece. Slyvester had not allowed the raw meat back onto the mezzanine so he had to hide in another room with Demit to cut it. No one wanted to eat or even try it so Billy had given up his food portions (which were similar to Demit's, just with more jerked meat and hardtack) while he ate Kobold. Demit said she'd only eat it if they ran out of food. Jakson tried it and said it was definitely edible. So that made Roland, Brewary and Slyvester as the only ones who wanted nothing to do with the meat.

"So what's further down?". It was time to talk about Level 7.

"We saw the Super Kobold". Demit suppressed a joyful scream.

"I knew it. I knew there were more!", she said, muffling her enthusiasm with her palms. With her eyes showing excitement, her mouth closed with hands as sooty as her face, Roland found her quite cute. She had that child-like innocence and joy for a challenge, even if it made her borderline problematic.

"Here's the problem. Down there are the barracks and fighting pits where they train. Forget fighting a Super Kobold. They don't even go on patrol. Even if we did find a way to camp, we'd be fighting the entire barracks just to get to a Super Kobold."

"But I wanna fight a Deathspots."

"Which part of 'barracks' do you not understand?"

"I know, I know."

"Oh Paprika's so cute, I wanna hug her". Brewary pinched a cheek.

"Won't get none here, but maybe we get some further down, darln'"

"Do they carry the cleaver Moguzo carries?"

"Yeah".

"Maybe ah'll be able to do some'n, seein' Paladin's got the highest defense ratin'. Then y'all kill the escorts quickly, then we hit it with everythin' we got, to shorten its berserk time". This was all based on the verbal story of Team Haruhiro, especially Ranta. If one took the trouble to sift through the mess that was Ranta's glorious one-man-did-all-the-work exposition, one figured out that the Super Kobold's strength increases as it took damage. For awhile he told it at Sherry's Tavern at every conceivable opportunity. It provided free Intel for Demit and Brewary who used the place to learn new things. But that was before Deadhead, when Moguzo was sitting meekly to take the shoulder pats for being the one who carried Deathspot's Cleaver.

In a discussion, the team agreed that the quickest method was to throw everything at it till it stopped moving. Given its size, Jakson suggested that they tried to hamstring it first. Now that the Super Kobold has been confirmed, they could put it to the test, if they found an opportunity. Roland wondered where the 2 veterans were. In a conversation months ago when asked, they knew Deathspots via bounty board, but had never seen a Super Kobold. He missed Arm-poker and Mug-thumper a little.

Post-chapter Ramblings

So Levels 6 and below have finally started in earnest. I'd like to thank my brother and my colleague Sia for the ideas. I had planned most of what were in the levels under 5, but needed just that bit of fine tuning. For the rest of this Cyrene Mines arc, you'll read their ideas added to my original design. I'm grateful to have the rare people who I can talk to about these things. Reddit was no help though. You'd think the Grimgar community was the best place to have discussions like these. But no, it's pirate fuckers asking for where to download fan translated copies. We need Grimgar S2, asshole. Fairy Gone gets one, why not Grimgar? Buy the fucking things.

Also, Level 10 finally arrived on the 3rd Sept. Goddamit. It takes a month. Next one will be in November, which means I'll get it December. Sigh.

Some happy coincidences were made. 2 'creative liberties' I took were remembering quite a large amount of detail of the past life and that Orcs were actually far more brutal than what was in the earlier books. Level 10 seemed to confirm these.

As for the frustrating bits, there were 2 pages of just the word "Dark". Goddamit Jyomonji. Bad enough that the paperbacks don't give those extra shorts at the back as added content. 1 paragraph would have sufficed. Also frustrating is that I made the mistake of thinking Darunggar and Night Realm were 2 different places. The books are so far apart, it's hard just to remember the lore.

For pleasant surprises, Machete skills work on a Katana. So does Paladin skills, working on an oversized Katana instead of the regular European style longsword. I could integrate this information into my story. Best waifu Yume is on the cover full body. Oomph.

Remember next week I will double post on a Sunday (15th sept regular schedule GMT+8) and Monday (16th Sept Malaysia Day), so look forward to it. I look forward to my 2-3 regular readers showing up in statistics.

Always grateful you spared the time,  
LoneWanzerPilot


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11****

After rest, it was time to move on.

"We enter Level 7 beside their cesspool. That well doesn't have rope ladders, so take your gauntlet off when climbing. The safe spaces there are like the ones here; they're not worth it."

"Cesspool? Couldn't you have found another well?", asked Demit.

"No, because the levels have the problem of getting smaller and having fewer tunnels and side rooms farther down. Jakson might find another one, but the chances of running into a patrol or occupied room rises". Demit sighed. It did make sense. She nodded her head to continue.

"So we go straight down. If you want to watch a pit fight, you get a few minutes from the darkest corner. But it's pointless to use a safe spot when the group is this large. They're always roaming, and we were forced to ambush a few. They know there's dead bodies outside the pit. I used Kobold arrows to make it look like they were killed by their own. Jakson cuts them up a bit with their own weapons". Jakson nodded in confirmation. Demit considered that information, then remembered the accuracy of her scout's reports.

"Level 8 is where we'll camp."

"What's down there?"

"You won't believe your eyes. You'd ask if this were a video game."

__Wait. What's a video game?__

Demit did indeed want to watch a pit fight in Level 7. Roland had to admit that now in the safety of a group, watching a Kobold fight was some fun. The 2 Elders who fought used the 3rd cut rule, where the fighter who achieved 3 cuts that drew blood would win.

After the fight, Billy and Demit had a quiet conversation with each other. There was enough dark and noise to keep them hidden. They talked about the defences and fortifications above, even calculating the number of kobold per-second that could surface from there to Level 6 using the rope ladders on the elevator frame. It confirmed the scout reports. This level was definitely what would house the first level of defense. Demit rarely let her eyes stray from the one Super Kobold watching over everything.

On the way to the Level 8 well, they ambushed a small group of Normal. The fight was over in seconds, but not before one Kobold let out a loud whine. It was the one that Roland shot with his Kobold arrows. He cursed the things. __Don't fly as straight and can barely punch through their fur.__ Kobold body frames didn't permit the use of human length longbows and their longer arrows. The length made it impossible to have a full draw. Jakson forbade looting. He took a weapon and slashed a Kobold a few times. The rest followed. They left the site quickly. Roland was still fuming a little, but only a little since one of them was an archer which gave him more arrows.

__I thought Kobold were lizards. __

_…_

Demit swore. Billy laughed softly.

Level 8 had a forest.

"You're right, Honey. Is this a video game?", asked Brewary.

"Let's first get out of plain view and climb down into the forest". Fireteam Alpha was standing on a ledge from the hole leading out of their well. The clear day sky could be seen through a great hole in the ceiling. This was clearly a natural pit cave that the mines connected with. Water could be heard flowing.

"It's a story, wasn't it? Some useless white haired boy following around some useless twin pigtails with her tits all over the place?", said Slyvester. Roland definitely knew what he was talking about, but like all other memories, it just escaped as soon as he searched for it.

They climbed down into the trees. It was thick enough to hide in. A stream flowed inside. Jakson led them to a ruined shrine to Lumiaris mined out of the cave walls that they could use as shelter. It showed signs of previous human habitation.

"Well, now we know how people knew there's more than 10 levels," said Demit. The group said nothing as they put down their bags and sat at the entrance, enjoying the daylight and the sound of the stream flowing through the temple itself.

"How many days were we in the dark?"

"4? Maybe 5?".

"We need to bathe".

"Nyet. Scout first."

"Didn't you scout this place, Broski?"

"No. We came here when we had already run out of food. Checking every corner while keeping out of patrols is slow and time consuming work. All we took was water and then hunger drove us back to Level 5. We didn't even check inside this temple."

"And you let us right to it, you morons? What if there's fucking Kobolds inside? You got wings to fly out the hole in the ceiling? Someone go check", said Demit. She made half an attempt to move and do it herself, but since no one else moved, she sank back down, sighed and leaned on Billy. The humans just wanted some light. Eventually Brewary and Slyvester checked. They returned happy.

"You're in luck, darlings. The water flows down the well right at the back of this temple". Jakson and Roland breathed a sigh of relief. The way down didn't need to be looked for.

"Well get on it, you two."

"Nyet. Scout forest first". Jakson helped Roland out of his armour. They both entered the forest. It wasn't as thick as they'd like, but it did provide protection as long as no Kobold wandered in or got attracted by loud noises.

But they were not likely to wander in. To the surprise of the 2 men, the Kobold had cordoned off the forest, placing small snarling Kobold statues as some kind of ward. In the distance, an Elder was the sole Kobold in what looked like a Kobold shrine. Its helmet was shaped in the image of a gaping Kobold head. It alone wore enough talismans for a small army of Kobold.

"Can see, chuvak?', asked Jakson. Roland activated ****Quick-eye**** and ****Stop-eye****.

"A bunch of small Kobold statues. Some of them are covered in blood. Only the bloodied statues have a talisman. I can only see the one Kobold Elder."

"Tunnel, room?"

"… yea, but through that shrine. Maybe we'll find something if we keep looking."

The forest was clear of Kobold. They did not want to enter for some reason. It was warded with statues all along the tree line. The path following the edge of the forest led to another elevator at the opposite side of the cavern, which was the way down. The 2 men decided to watch the path and temple for awhile. This level was a very low traffic area. A worker brought food to the Elder in the temple. Some workers sent pigrats and pigworms, some sending weapon and armour bundles from above. They did not enter the elevator down; cargo was simply offloaded and they left. A Super Kobold with its entourage of Elders passed by on the way down. All this was reported to Demit. Fireteam Alpha was still in full armour and minimally unpacked, though resting.

"Bringing weapons down, and Lessers aren't allowed there? Then the level below is the last line of defense". Billy agreed with her.

"But this is where we kill a Super Kobold. We'll wait for one to pass, and I'll get my hands on its knife".

"I want take rest", said Jakson. Roland nodded and agreed. Demit looked at the hole in the ceiling and asked for the time. It was a few hours past midday.

"Right. We'll use the temple as base. Everybody bathes. Fuck, I stink."

The group napped lazily at the entrance as Demit and Billy bathed first. She wore the same underclothes she started with, made from the microfibre materials that seemed to last forever. They dipped some coarse cloth for bathing in the stream and rubbed themselves over. Roland observed Demit. She really was beautiful. Lean like a sportswoman, scarred at some places, most noticeably the Goblin neck wound that almost killed her. She didn't have the kind of beauty that the girls at the bordellos had. Hers wasn't the soft thighs, breasts and buttocks that men would slap or nibble on. The faint sound of the gentle tone she sometimes took could be heard with the deeper replies from Billy. They made out a little, then playfully but quietly groping each other and trying to twist each others' arm. Billy let her win. They took their time with their bath. Later, they walked up hand-in-hand.

"Ah, that was good. Who's next?"

"Why Paprika dear, strange for you to ask. All of us of course". Demit and Billy laughed at the suggestion.

"Come children, Mama and Papa Bear will help you wash", said Brewary, clapping twice like a kindergarten teacher.

"Back scrubs!", said Slyvester enthusiastically. __Whatever. I want a bath. __Now that Roland was going, Jakson shrugged and went too. The group chose a point further away, closer to the tree line of the temple entrance clearing.

So the 4 men scrubbed with their own bath cloths (which Demit anticipated and insisted they pack). They then handed each other their cloths and scrubbed backs. Roland expected Brewary and Slyvester to have their usual playful conversations. But it took a different turn.

"Honey, I never found the opportunity to ask, but are you okay?", asked Brewary. Roland could not stop himself from tearing up a little.

"I'm afraid of Orcs. I'm afraid if we ever meet more, I'll freeze up and not know what to do."

"We'll take care of you, Honey. Won't we, Papa Bear?", said Slyvester. He kissed Roland at the top of his head as he scrubbed away. Brewary agreed.

"You know if everything falls apart, you can always come to us at the Lodge. We'll never turn away Honey. Or Sugar for that matter", he said. Jakson gave a grateful nod.

"You want to know what's the most beautiful thing in that fight?", asked Slyvester.

"7 kills. You alone killed almost half of the Orc Camp. While we were uselessly tangled in the melee, you picked off half their power".

"Blyat. I kill one", said Jakson, half annoyed. Brewary and Slyvester took turns to kiss Roland on the forehead as his tears flowed freely.

"Thank you so much, Honey. We wouldn't have survived if you didn't kill that many. Mama Bear would've gone down first because he doesn't have armour". Roland did remember seeing Slyvester being squeezed between Billy and Brewary, who fended off Orcs wanting to get to him behind their armoured forms.

"Well, I scored second place of course, with 5 kills, one contested by Paprika. What would we hopeless people do without our backline support?". Brewary gave Slyvester a kiss and thanked 'Mama Bear' too.

Some very inappropriate comment came from Billy from inside the Temple, followed by laughter from Demit. They went back to cleaning themselves.

"We don't, you know?", said Slyvester. Brewary, hearing this, hugged Slyvester from behind and kissed his neck.

"Don't have sex?", asked Roland.

"Mm-hmm. Before waking up in Grimgar, I remember telling someone I trusted that I liked men. I don't know if it was my father or uncle. Apparently the 'cure' for it was to get raped. His wife or girlfriend helped tie me up. Called his friends over even. All night long."

"I… I am so sorry. Oh, shit."

"We love each other so much, and we comfort each other in any way we can, but when it comes to it… I just can't. Even so, he's still with me. Papa Bear's so kind. For so long before he arrived, I got by by playing hard to get. After frustrating so many men… Papa Bear took me anyway. You know what it's like to long for another man, but when it comes down to it, you just can't, and even then he's still there for you…?". Slyvester breathed in sharply when Brewary bit. It left a mark on his neck.

"Demit and Billy make it sound like we're rolling in the dirt, but we'd like that facade to remain", said Brewary.

"I'm sure they'd understand… rape isn't funny."

"No, Honey. Homophobes aren't funny. If they can't appreciate the way we are right now, having them stop because of a sad story only makes it more hollow. We don't want their pity, as much as we love them. Promise us, both of you. Promise us you'll tell them nothing". Roland and Jakson nodded. Slyvester wiped away some tears.

"Well, let's finish our bath."

"I wanna wash my hair first", said Roland. He reached for his fine tooth comb. Hearing that, Slyvester slapped Brewary in the rump.

"How could you forget to wash your hair, you filthy animal?". It was indication to start some horseplay. Jakson had to hiss at them to keep the noise down. Jakson and Roland wet their heads from the stream and ran their combs through their hair. The other 2 got to it later, affectionately combing each other.

After the bath and everyone feeling refreshed, Brewary asked something from Roland.

"Honey darling, be a dear and do Papa Bear a favour and tell the tale of my tenderloins". Slyvester laughed mischievously and nodded.

When they got in the temple, Billy and Demit were in their sleeping bag. Their rags and towels were left to dry on the steps. They had that grin that indicated exactly what they were thinking. Roland did his best innocent face.

"Billy, did you know… I mean, Brewary's…". He shook his head and breathed out. He made a fist with his right hand and grabbed his right elbow with his left hand. Brewary gave him a playful hit on the head.

"Oh, you rude creature, you. Papa Bear needs to teach you some manners."

"Da", said Jakson, followed by a string of words in a different language, pitching in to the effort. It took the smile from Billy's face. Demit giggled.

"Paprika, I can smell the hormones from both of you from here. Why didn't you just do it over the water instead of leaving traces in your sleeping bag? Now the Kobold can smell a female in heat."

"Hey shut the fuck up. You do it too."

"Poor, sweet innocent Paprika. You know men don't get pregnant, right? It's because we use the no-baby hole that don't drip. And we put it… as deep in… as we can". Brewary humped Slyvester once from behind. Billy was still stunned from the news about junk size. He said nothing.

"Oh Papa Bear look, she's a virgin. Her first time's in Level 8 of the Cyrene Mines. Filet Mignon, you raging bull, you."

Demit began to voice her dissatisfaction loudly when Jakson hissed for quiet and made for his daggers, putting on a show of leaving to scout in nothing but his trousers. He gave Demit angry looks and stayed out for a full 5 minutes to keep up the act. He returned to Demit and Billy still in their bag, making a defensive comment by attacking the hickey on Slyvester's neck.

"Well darling, stand up and let's see how many nibbles you have". Slyvester took another sharp breath when Brewary gave him another one.

"1,2,3..", counted Roland. He had both his eye skills activated for extra theatrical effect. Demit and Billy began to protest.

"Zamolchi, blyat. Noisy like Ranta urod."

"I ought to have you fuckers lined up and shot."

"I assume you've learned the glorious 'fifty cal' skill?", asked Roland playfully.

"Put on some fucking clothes, fuck outta here while we change."

A faint glow could be seen that night from outside the small forest. The Kobold Elder was performing some dance at the shrine, whipping some poor Lesser with a steel whip. __Huh. Maybe their religion has to do with blood. That explains the fighting pits and the blood on the statuettes. __

Back at the temple, Fireteam Alpha was glad for fresh air and a safe place to sleep. They wished they could light a fire, but didn't want to take the risk. The bare few Light Flowers provided what little light they could.

In the dim, they planned their Super Kobold ambush.

…

Roland could feel Demit's impatience as the daily food shipment went by. The live Pigrats and Pigworms were pulled in carts. The Kobold disappeared around the bend and came back later. Demit rested her head on the back of Roland's shoulder. In his hand was his Fire coated bodkin. As usual, since he had the highest range and greatest potential for ranged kill-shot, he was made to initiate the start of the attack. Demit's plan was modified by Billy. She had planned to attack straight on, where Fireteam Alpha was to kill the followers before the shrine Elder joins the fight. Billy suggested a change to ambush location; right by the Shrine. Roland would shoot the shrine Elder first, using his elemental arrow to ensure the kill, signaling the start of the attack. Demit, Roland and Billy make the forward team while Jakson, Brewary and Slyvester make the rear team. They would catch the Kobold party in a pincer instead of the original plan of bursting out of the forest in surprise attack.

The plan was laid out. Billy was to fight the Super Kobold and only it, to draw its attention. Everyone else's job was to kill all escorts. The aim was to kill as quickly as possible. Then the Super Kobold was to be hampered or hamstrung some way. Slyvester was to use Ricardo as a painful distraction. Jakson would try to slash the back of the knees. Roland would try shatter its knee with ****Kinetic****.

2 orders override all;

1) You are to use every skill, arrow and your entire magic pool without conservation.

2) No kobold must be allowed to flee.

The second rule applied greater to Roland and Slyvester who fought at range and Jakson who was their fastest runner. More Kobold came and Demit stiffened. It was another supply delivery, this time of armour and weapons. Roland noticed the best of Levels 5 and 6 made their way down. The cruder ones stayed at Level 6 armoury. Demit sighed, her warm breath blowing on his neck. He turned, took her chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow. She leaned her weight on him to shove him gently.

He had to agree, the wait was the most frustrating. He imagined Billy and Brewary hiding slightly deeper in the forest due to the weight and noise of their armour. They must be feeling worse since all they had to go on was sound. Billy advised that he and Brewary wouldn't even peek, since movement attracted attention.

"Just lean back on some bark, wait for the signal then run like the hound dogs smellin' blood."

Demit sighed again. They sat hidden in the treeline for hours. But it finally came.

**Post-chapter ramblings**

My colleague Sia suggested the forest, mostly for the benefit of a safe zone. Try guessing where he got the idea from. I left a clue. My brother suggested a Shrine. So I thought to myself, why don't I add both? A completely safe zone seems unlikely, since there's many levels down and the Kobold need to travel between them. These 2 ideas did more for my story than simply filling out the levels; they opened up more possibilites and things to write for this entire Cyrene Mines arc. Jyumonji had intended this place to be a pit stop of sorts, so he had contructed this place rather... draft-like.

At a later chapter, there's another idea of my brother's.

As for writing progress, Roland The Archer II is almost at an end. It's currently Chapter 22, so it will end maybe at 24 or 25. Huh. Somehow I used the same amount of chapters as RTA I. But I love the freedom of a higher word count. 2500 - 3500 per chapter is awesome. I think I've only broken the rule once or twice. Even editing couldn't save that. Since I'm doing this for free, there are some things I insist not be left out. Of course, post chapter ramblings are excluded from that word count.

But that is ages away. For now I need to write myself out of a corner. While a single paragraph destroyed my entire plan, another had saved it for 5 minutes before realizing that I had just tripled my workload and should have just followed my original contingency plan that dealt with the first problem. Work is slow at these end chapters.

Thanks for showing up, see you tomorrow on Malaysia Day.

LoneWanzerPilot.


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter 12****

Luckily, the ambush started well. The shrine Kobold Elder was working on something then turned to take an item. Roland's Fire coated ****Penetrator ****slammed into its shoulder instead of centre mass. It was unavoidable, due to the distance involved, Roland being slightly cramped from not moving, needing to aim between trees and the Kobold moving around. It was less than ideal conditions for archery, but thankfully he was using his elemental coating arrow. A normal bodkin wouldn't land a kill. Even more luck was that it wore chain instead of plate, as some Elders do.

"Billy!", yelled Demit as Roland loosed. The Elder escorting the Super Kobold turned to the sound, weapons raised. The shrine Elder yelped in pain and surprise, before making more noise as the arrow ignited. That new noise made them look the other way. Demit sensibly waited for Billy before bursting out and engaging together, casting ****Light of Protection****. They advanced, with Roland behind them. ****Kinetic ****was painfully deflected by Elder A's buckler. Billy shoved it aside with ****Bash****, his ****Saber**** activated. He barreled straight through to engage the Super Kobold. ****Block ****was barely enough to keep Billy standing. Its hits, while could be tanked, shoved its target a step with force of strength. Billy's ****Punishment**** was avoided with a hop.

Roland pulled out his Lightning bodkin, but turned when he felt something was off. The shrine Elder was no longer on fire, it had extinguished itself somehow. With no time to change arrows, it took the ****Penetrator****, pinning its shield arm to its chest. The metal chain and helm it wore helped spread the lightning that burst out of the arrowhead. Roland ran up and used ****Chop ****repeatedly till the body stopped convulsing.

Jakson had went straight for the Super Kobold (SK) in attempt to ****Backstab****, since Kobolds A, B and C were focusing on Demit who had ****Guard Stance**** activated. SK swatted with its tail to send Jakson tumbling away and jumped back to clear more fighting room. Billy chased after it. Brewary advanced beside Ricardo to relieve Demit. She had been forced on the defensive and was already getting hit. Ricardo grabbed Elder B and it died slowly, thrashing helplessly, its mouth open but not making a sound as the flames sucked out all the air. Brewary had made contact with Elder C and was now fighting it. These Elder were skilled, and dressed in plate. They were the most well-armoured Elder ever encountered.

Roland had used ****Handful**** on Elder A, hitting it but with only one arrow penetrating. Still, it bought Demit time to use ****Smash****, which clunked off its helmet. But these were the better Elders, unlike the ones in Level 5. Demit's offense was dulled in 2 moves. It's return attack was dealt with by ****Counter-Strike****, then she managed another ****Smash ****which it caught on its shoulder plate. It then balanced itself to force Demit back on the defensive. All this was achieved despite having its shield arm injured by ****Kinetic**** earlier. It moved as it fought, forcing Roland to shift his aim and not even be able to safely loose. Many times he was forced to relax his draw; it couldn't be held for more than a third of a second. He eventually managed a ****Kinetic**** that caught its hip, snapping something inside. Elder A whimpered and yelped in pain as Demit went on offensive again and used ****Smash**** repeatedly.

Elder C was handling Brewary well. It kept very close, ignoring its whip and sword, using its stabbing knife and buckler as a combo. Brewary held his Zweihander like a short spear, unable to use any skills other than ****Steel Guard****. He managed ****Reverse Thrust**** to get space, but the Kobold's armour or buckler took the stab and it stepped right in, dagger working away. It almost had Brewary in a grapple. Brewary had to gamble. He bodily drove his spaulders into the Elder. It slipped its dagger under his armpit. It worked, as the Elder was pushed back far enough. Demit stepped in, used ****Smash ****and managed to make contact. Its dagger still in Brewary, the steel whip caught and pulled Demit closer. Demit traded a hit, her staff making contact with its face as its sword hit Demit's lamellar. It was pushed back a step and Brewary used ****Forward Thrust****. The dagger had disabled Brewary's arm. He was now using his off-hand.

Done with Elder B, Slyvester sent Ricardo after SK. It swatted with an audible 'whoosh' and Ricardo vanished. Slyvester gave a loud groan of pain. Jakson had tried attacking it again but failed. There was a natural spring in the SK's legs. It moved about using a series of short hops, presenting a moving target. Its tail whipped about, as much a weapon as its knife. The tail kept anyone from targeting its legs and lower back. Its wrists had steel bands which served as bludgeon and bracer. Billy was taking a beating, his armour failing slowly.

"Broski!", called Demit. Elder C needed killing. It handled Demit and Brewary easily, mostly because of the Priest's low offense and the Warrior needing both arms for its harder hitting skills.

"Hurry up, bastard's some'n hard", groaned Billy under the Super Kobold's series of attacks. He was fully on the defensive. Slyvester was trying to help, but ****Fireball**** was just swatted away with a bracer and ****Fire Pillar**** avoided after a split second of burn. Slyvester tried a ****Firewall****. It changed target away from Billy. He got himself singed, stepping through the fire and landing the first hit with ****Saber**** activated, in form of ****Punishment****. The pain registered and SK concentrated on Billy again.

Jakson's presence eased the fight. It raised its whip when Jakson caught it with ****Spider****. It began growling and thrashing violently to shake Jakson off. He managed only one stab before being thrown off. Still, it bought enough time for Brewary to use ****Forward Thrust****, managing to get it in its face. Demit aimed a ****Smash ****to the back of its knee. Brewary pulled out his Zweihander, used ****Forward Thrust**** again on its neck as Demit used ****Smash ****to the side of its head.

Jakson picked himself up.

"Slyvester, davai". He pushed Roland into the forest.

"Noisy. Find more kobold". Demit nodded in approval. Panting, she took out the dagger in Brewary and cast ****Heal****.

Roland and Jakson ran inside the tree line as Slyvester advanced alone outside of it.

True enough, ahead came an Elder with 3 Normal escorts. Thankfully these ones were not the plated Elder. Slyvester stopped and his fingers drew out the sigils. The Kobold charged, thinking it was only one human.

"Delm hel en ig arve!". ****Fireball**** flew towards Normal B. At the same time, ****Penetrator**** killed the Elder with a headshot. Normal A stopped in panic. Normal B and C kept advancing towards Slyvester who stood his ground. Another ****Fireball**** flew. This time Normal B caught fire and started thrashing on the ground. Out burst Jakson, successfully using ****Spider**** on Normal C, cutting its neck. Normal A raised its head to howl. ****Kinetic ****tore its lower jaw and throat away. It fell bleeding and wheezing. The three men were panting.

"You got enough magic for Ricardo?", asked Roland.

"Yes, but if I keep him on, there's no more magic to cast anything else. The Super took out Ricardo, and I lost most of my magic because he wasn't unsummoned properly."

"Summon it again, and wait for the moment where it won't strike. Till then, focus on killing anything else long range. Can you do that?". Slyvester nodded. Jakson had run off ahead.

Back at the fight, Brewary was swapped with Billy. Demit and Billy were healing each other. Jakson needed one ****Heal**** too. He had taken some wounds and being tossed around might have broken a bone.

"Don't know when reinforcements are going to come. Get in there soldier."

Brewary handled SK better due to his longer weapon. He could actually catch SK's knife in a ****Wind**** and had actually successfully managed to score hits. To compensate, SK now used its off hand bracer to swipe at Brewary. The two adapted to fighting each other; SK used an extra attack while staying mobile, Brewary didn't use high commitment moves like ****Rage Blow ****which SK could easily avoid and slip in an attack. Brewary was defended only by his ****Steel Guard ****and****Wind****.

A Fire ****Penetrator**** managed to connect with its bulkier upper half. It yelped in pain as fire burst out of the arrow. It ripped out the Bodkin and used it to stab Brewary. He turned to catch it using his skill-reinforced breastplate. The spent bodkin shaft snapped off the plate and the arrow entered slightly. The force of the arm behind it was enough to topple Brewary. Jakson used ****Backstab****.

Miss. But it roared from the pain and Jakson jumped off to avoid the Kobold cleaver.

"Arm cannot reach back", said Jakson. He had found the Kobold weakness. It was not the legs; its muscular build meant that its arms couldn't reach all of its back.

"Get on its centre back!".

"Distract it so Ricardo can hop on!".

Roland's last elemental arrow, a Lightning bodkin delivered a shock via ****Penetrator****. It spasmed long enough for Ricardo to cling to its back. Roaring, it became more aggressive. Its eyes changed colour. Slyvester took shelter inside the tree line, struggling to keep Ricardo summoned.

"Let's go!", said Demit.

Its strength came at a price. Its hits were more powerful, but less disciplined. This difference meant that Brewary could now use ****Rage Blow****. If it hit Brewary, Billy could use ****Punishment****. When it switched to Billy, Brewary used ****Rage Blow****. All the while, Ricardo burned on its back. It twisted and turned, half distracted by the pain. Jakson and Demit could only watch. Their reach and armour was no good here. Roland poured his quiver into SK, maximizing damage by using arrows skilled with ****Penetrator**** and ****Kinetic**** instead of ****Handfull****. They whittled it slowly, its strength ever increasing.

"I can't… I can't… out of magic…". This fight was dragging on too long for comfort. Ricardo evaporated.

"Broski. Get in there". With Ricardo gone, Jakson hopped on its very injured back and used ****Backstab****.

Miss again. Jakson cursed. Finally there was an opening. Brewary targeted a ****Rage Blow**** against SK's knee. It crumpled painfully, creating more openings. Jakson hopped on again and stabbed repeatedly. It gave one final powerful swing, cutting through Billy's shield, armour and into his arm. Demit pulled him away from the fight and stepped in. By that point the Super Kobold could not offer any meaningful resistance. Brewary and Roland (using ****Chop****) focused on its head. Jakson stabbed its neck with his dagger. It struggled a little before stopping. Everyone was exhausted. Demit pushed them all to move as she heavily bandaged Billy's arm.

"Loot… loot now. Get me that knife. Yo... fuck you… going?"

"Religion… ", answered Roland. He jogged over to the shrine and took 2 statuettes without blood on them, then looted the shrine Elder. He returned, dipped a statuette's head on one of the Elder's blood and placed it on the dead Super Kobold. He wrapped one of the Elder's talismans on it. Jakson took the hint. He took the next statuette and ran off into the treeline.

"Take away all my arrows. Pick up all armour pieces. No human traces. This is an angry god. They were killed by an angry god. Quickly". The rest caught on. Demit was worried for Billy. He pushed her away.

"Medivac ASAP, darln'. Go on, git".

Jakson showed up with loot from the other Kobold party. The arrow removal was gruesome and clumsy. It made the Kobold look like they were truly mangled. Taking care not to leave a blood trail, Kobold or Billy, they vanished into the forest.

Billy passed out at the Temple. His gambeson had soaked up most of the blood. He was placed right on the altar beneath the hexagram of Lumiaris, where Demit chanted meditatively as she replaced bandages and restored her spent magic. It was touch and go as the bandages ran out and the party risked washing them in the stream that ran through the temple. The blood would definitely attract the attention of the Kobold.

At every possible opportunity, she cast ****Heal**** to fight against the bleeding out. Exhausted, she fell asleep beside Billy at the altar just as the bleeding stopped.

The blood did attract the attention of the Kobold. Scout parties howled and the Kobold raised a ruckus. Jakson scouted and reported that the ruse had worked. The bloody statuettes were seen as a sign. A new Elder was made shrine keeper and they were preparing for a new religious ceremony. An hour later drums began to beat as the Kobold howled to please their angry Kobold god.

Pyres were raised at the 2 skirmish sites. All the smoke allowed Fireteam Alpha to start their own, though they used the indoor fireplace. The forest provided plenty of sticks. Slyvester had rested enough and started a small fire using ****Fireball****. At least they would have warmth, though they had to keep watch if the Kobold pyres stopped burning.

"Fuck's that noise?". Demit had woken up. She remembered Billy and worriedly checked on him. He was alive but unconscious. She breathed a sigh of relief and approached her team who was cleaning the blood off themselves then cast ****Heal**** once on everyone except Roland who was miraculously unharmed.

"What's going on?"

"It worked. They think their Kobold god is angry". Demit gave Roland a hug with one arm.

"Stroke of genius, soldier. Well done". Demit began to clean herself too. They then cleaned their gear and loot. There was too much blood. The floors would need cleaning as well. The Demit/Billy duo, ever ready for everything, had brought collapsible leather buckets. All they needed was to slip on the brass ring as support so the bucket would hold its shape. Demit splashed water onto the floors. It raised the stink of the blood but there was no helping it. The designers of this temple did their job well. Simply splashing water got rid of the blood through the channels worked into the stone. __Only the best for Lumiaris, huh?__

…

At a corner sat a pile of discarded armour and shield pieces alongside Roland's spent arrows. He wondered how many he could save from that pile. __Can't leave trash here. __He sighed at the pile. The other members of Fireteam Alpha sighed too, for their own reasons.

Demit was holding her new toy, the Super Kobold knife. It looked like a Warrior's sword in a human's hands. She leaned against the unconscious Billy, taken off the altar, cleaned and placed comfortably in the sleeping bag. Billy was the heaviest member and it took Roland, Brewary and Demit to move him.

"Deathspots's cleaver is at least 50 gold, and that's a named weapon. This could sell for almost as much", remarked Slyvester.

"Someone in the Lodge might want it. You'll definitely get a better price than the market for an exclusive weapon like this."

"It's going into my collection."

"If you say so, Paprika. But none of us are carrying that thing out of this place, and that's loot, so you're getting nothing but that. You'll owe us, even". Other members nodded in agreement. That weapon was baggage, especially if it wasn't going to be sold.

Billy woke up later that night. He groaned.

"Ah swear the injuns are comin', what in tarnation is all that bangin'?". He grunted when a tearful Demit threw herself on him. She gave him another ****Heal****.

"Almost lost you there, Filet Mignon. Would be a waste of a prime steak."

"Ah thank y'all for keepin' me, and the Hangman."

"Hangman?"

"A-yep. Came with me to Grimgar. Can't remember for the life o' me what it is, but ah made it my lucky charm and all". He took off his green necklace and passed it around. Its greenish beads of different sizes were arranged in an alternating order. Attached to it is a man hanging on a wooden frame in the shape of a "t". It looked like a torture device. The man looked like he had been tortured and died on it.

"Ah reckon it's my religion 'fore comin' here, but seeing as ah can't remember none, it's a lucky charm."

"Now I have definitely seen that before", said Brewary. Everyone agreed. But like everything else, it danced out of reach and vanishes. Only the strongest memories seem to remain. The necklace made its way around and Billy put it back on.

"Now what the hell is that racket?"

"My idea worked. The Kobold are trying to appease their angry Kobold god."

"Shoot, brother. Ah figured it wouldn't work, on account of our footprints and blood an' all, an' we definitely left some'n behind, but turns out these Kobolds is slower than molasses". He laughed weakly.

"Say, y'all good if I took last watch? Ah'm some'n tired. And hungry and thirsty". Demit gave him his Kobold jerky and water. He thanked her with a 'love ya, darl'n', then fell asleep after his meal. Demit stroked his hair.

Weary but concerned for ammunition, Roland took out his arrow kit, grabbed his pile of discarded arrows and attempted to save what he could. He managed a meagre 5. The hasty extraction did most of the damage. He decided not to make a fuss about it. Removing the metal heads, he added the bad shafts and fletching into the fire.

The booming drums did not stop, even into the next day. The fires burned as well.

__Well, at least the howling stopped.__ But the stream did run red. Jakson scouted with him and they saw Kobold were being sacrificed. The bloodied statuettes with Talismans were added to the line of ones already present.

Post-chapter ramblings

If there are any Malaysians who have made it through the blockade, Happy Malaysia Day 2019! We have problems with national debt, the Chinese sphere of influence, the 1MDB scandal, our very bleak FDI because of the fact that the new govt is untested, and people just playing the race and religion sentiment, not to mention the culture of corruption that needs rooting out at all levels, but somehow FF-dot-net smut is inexcusable. Aku dah taktau la diorang ni.

Jadi, dari seorang anak Malaysia ke anak Malaysia yang lain, kita takkan kenal keamanan selagi kita sendiri tak nak aman. Mupti, menteri, orang dok tempat tak campur bangsa bagai senang la sembang. Datang bala dia lari dulu, duk banglo sekuriti ramai, cabut luar negara. Bab cari makan senang la sembang, diorang makan gaji letak nama kat syarikat. Time start perang bangsa, dia hantar ko mati dulu. Dia dok jauh, campak apa pun tak sampai. Kita marhaen turun kerja hari2, kongsi jalan takda escort, kongsi naik tren, bas. Turun pejabat kerja reramai. Takda barua sumbangan duit belanja. Ingat tu. Yang sembang kencang tu la paling takda telur.

Selamat hari Malaysia, and thanks for showing up,

LoneWanzerPilot.


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter 13****

Roland and Jakson had emerged from the well in under an hour.

"Report", said Demit. Slyvester and Brewary came up to listen in.

"I don't know. He just shook his head and gestured to return."

"Broski?"

Jakson explained that the security was too tight below. Walking softly wasn't enough. He had to keep ****Sneaking**** on at all times. The 2 of them were going to get caught.

"What's Level 9?"

"Keep, and Barracks."

"A keep? Like with walls and moat?"

"Da. Many patrol. Elder heavy armour". Demit cussed. Jakson said he wished he had the skill ****Stealth****. He was definitely going to learn****Stealth**** next.

"Broski, I wanna know what's down there". Jakson agreed, he wanted to know too, but he didn't like the danger level involved. If he were to be sent there, he wanted whatever he could carry on top of the 2 portion hazard pay that was promised. Demit negotiated with him. In the end, they had settled for Jakson bringing his emptied out bag. He negotiated a third of whatever was in that bag, and the rest divided like usual. This would be calculated separately from his hazard pay. Demit negotiated it down to a fourth. Shamelessly, he used Roland as extra leverage. Roland after all had scouted Levels 5-8 with him yet didn't ask for extra. Roland would be paid some out of his share.

"Fucking Thief class". Jakson smiled at the insult. He wanted to take it slow, so water and food for 2 days. He'd eat again now before leaving.

Before leaving, in uncharacteristic display of affection, he embraced Roland. It was evident on his face that he needed to be bribed with loot. The senses that have saved them many times told him he had no business down there.

"Chuvak…"

"Stay safe, man. If you gotta drop your pack, drop it."

"Davai."

Food was beginning to be an issue over the 2 days. Demit put everyone on half ration. Water was half rationed too, since they didn't trust the stream yet. She quarter rationed herself secretly, feeding her portion balance to Billy. He recovered steadily.

The drums kept beating over the day. Roland took the chance to chop thicker branches, timing his axe with the drums. He, Demit and Billy worked with knives and thin rope (which Billy/Demit packed) to make drying racks. Over the day, they kept busy making the racks, washing clothes, or just lazing around. Roland's bored out mind came up with an idea. He began to whittle away at a long piece of wood using the specially shaped carving knife from his arrow toolkit, stopping to sharpen it often. The wood took the shape of a small channel with tapering walls. At the far end its walls tapered away and water would have flowed out the sides. He rubbed it with the handle of his knife to smooth it down. He worked on it with the deliberate patience he used to learn new skills through learning repetitions; smoking it over the fire for a few hours, making a hole and frayed some string, then making a loop for his middle finger. Roland could now draw Kobold arrows at full draw, since the shorter arrow sat snugly in the channel.

"Fucking genius", exclaimed Demit.

"Now that there's some fast thinkin', brother". Brewary and Slyvester clapped softly.

"I can't use ****Handfull ****with this thing on, and it slows down my archery, but now I'm less worried about arrows."

"Outstanding. Now you can hunt us a Kobold for food."

"Sure. You're coming with me". Demit nodded.

"What's it called, Honey?", asked Brewary.

"Don't know. I'll call it 'channel' for now. Maybe Rowland has a name for it."

"We sneak back up to level 7, kill a Kobold and cut out meat to bring back. If we use Kobold arrows and not loot it, it'll look like another Kobold did it", suggested Demit.

"I say we wait at this level. These drums are bound to stop sooner or later", answered Roland.

"He's right, darln'". Billy enjoyed a gentle Demit that didn't swear so much.

The food they brought ran out. It was day 6. Brewary and Slyvester refused Kobold jerky, saying that they'd eat when they were hungry enough. Demit said that once it was time to leave, everyone eats. No weak hungry stomachs on the way out. It was true, they'd still have to spend the night though knowing the way meant that it would be one night instead of two. Roland tried not to think where it came from. Meat was meat. But it still didn't go down easily. He forced it down by closing his nose to cut off the smell.

The drums stopped at midnight. Roland, Brewary and Demit all went unarmoured. They waited for the Kobolds to clear away. Roland shot a Normal who lingered to dance a little longer by one of the fires. Brewary grabbed it and they brought it back to the Temple to take its meat. Billy began slicing the meat thin and cooking them on spits. What was left of the Kobold was brought back by Demit and dumped into one of the still burning pyres alongside the bodies of sacrificed Kobold.

The meat was… meat. It was gamey meat. But it was disgusting because it was Kobold meat. Slyvester and Brewary took only a little. They followed Roland's method of pinching their noses when eating it and swallowing it quickly. Demit and Billy seemed to be fine. __Maybe their military training comes with the kind of survival training that made them hunt to eat,__ Roland thought.

The next day was spent with minimal activity. Billy was most active, patiently keeping the fire smoky. The separate strips shrunk and hardened. Those Kobold pyres fortunately burned long to disguise the temple fireplace.

...

"Hey, Broski's back", said Demit. He had a fine leather satchel bulging with loot. Jakson was gone for 2 nights and had come back hungry. He paused for a moment at the Kobold jerky, then shrugged and ate it. Hunger is the greatest spice after all. He was pressed for details.

Level 9 housed the Keep and Barracks, very heavily patrolled. Inside it was the true Kobold Armoury. He managed to steal a Kobold dagger off one of the side racks. It wasn't as good as his coated Baselard, but did make an excellent spare dagger. The Kobold there were very well armoured and trained. It was also the level with the most active mining operations, and the only place Lesser Kobold could be found. They carved out stairs from the stone. He went down by those stairs, crawling by the covered water channels that kept the water clean. These Lesser had their own section, separate from the Keep.

Level 10 was the Kobold throne. He saw the Kobold females being bred by King and Elders. The King was the largest Elder, and his alpha female picked the best as mates and the Elder had the rest, whose leftovers were then taken by the more prominent Normal. He moved around by the walkways above that was used to hang all sorts of trophies to decorate the hall. He waited for the hall to empty and Kobold left for their burrows to sleep before using the only way down from behind the Kobold King Throne.

Level 11 was the treasury. He showed his haul of cut gems, gold nugget, precious metals and stones and a few coins. The King had some human weapons too, which were all of the large Warrior varieties. The place was patrolled by a team of Elders in gold-trim plate. That was the most dangerous level. He was almost caught several times and made distractions by picking up things and throwing them to make a sound farther away.

He estimated he didn't even spend 5 minutes in the place. There was little time to choose. He scooped handfuls into his sleeping bag to dampen the sound in his bag while moving between travel piles to avoid patrols. In the end, he didn't get as much as he wanted. Still, it was a small fortune.

He did attempt to cheat Demit's terms by outright taking the fine satchel already filled with human loot. Inside were money bags from 5 different adventurers (assuming one carried one each), plus some personal effects like fine combs. Most magnificently, there was a timepiece. It needed winding and worked just fine.

"You need army. Party not go in."

"So that's why no one has been under Level 5. It's just not worth it for a party, and the Army doesn't spend manpower to go in because the Kobold don't come out".

Then Demit focused on the satchel. Jakson said the terms was what was in his bag, not what else he could carry. Some back and forth later, a compromise was reached when Brewary, Slyvester and Demit took the gold combs. Jakson kept the watch, fine satchel and the largest money bag. The other 4 bags would join the pile.

"Right. You lot want to sleep, or do we leave now? It's dark inside anyway". By unanimous decision, they voted 'out'. Jakson did ask for an hour to nap.

"Paprika, you know humans can't eat carnivore meat, right?"

"I know, and I'm not asking you to change your diet. It's only till we reach the surface. Besides, there's a reason Billy made the meat like this. It's to kill anything inside."

"If only we could escape through that hole…", said Slyvester.

"See? They're all in equal sized sticks. Eat one now. Eat another one after sleep. By then it's straight walk to Alterna. I still don't trust this water so we're stopping at the Farm and sleeping at Level 3."

Slyvester and Brewary took one jerky stick each. Roland and Jakson took 2 each. Water was running low. Jakson had full skins because he filled his water right out of the clean water channels, which were a different source than the pool at the bottom of this temple well.

"I wonder why they'd ward off this forest…", said Roland.

"Ah reckon it's this temple. This altar's got the blessin' of Lumiaris."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"My magic charges faster at the altar. What, you can't feel it?", Demit asked Slyvester. He didn't because Mages used the elements, not the blessings of Lumiaris.

"Yep. So ah reckon the Kobold can feel it, but since they got their own god, and maybe humans once camped and raided here, so these here woods is haunted woods."

Jakson was woken an hour and a half later. The ruined metal from armour, shield and arrow heads were dumped into the pool at the bottom of the well. The fire was put out and the drying rack simply left there. Loot was divided between them by weight. Billy carried Demit's Kobold cleaver, pinning it between his back and bag. Jakson carried the least, since he needed the speed.

...

At level 5, the bloomery was active again. They sighed. They were tired of the place.

Roland stepped out and ****Penetrator**** killed the Normal taskmaster. Brewary stepped out alone. The Lesser workers thought it was only a party of 2 and attacked. Brewary killed 2 with Rage Blow in one mighty horizontal cleave. Roland killed the one that was about to howl. They looted quickly and moved on. At the well, the guards managed to call for help. But the fight ended quickly. Fireteam Alpha had accumulated a lot of experience that week. Roland was using up his Kobold arrows with the help of his channel tool.

In Level 4, they rested as Jakson went to fill the skins with Roland. They met another party descending, who managed to kill the well guards silently. Like a sports team, they shook hands as they walked past each other. This team wanted to spend the night in the mines as well.

"Good haul?", asked their Warrior cheerfully. It was a party of 2 Warriors, a Hunter, Priest and Mage.

"Almost. Got chased away by the Elder. Watch out for those whips of theirs. Almost tore off my Paladin's arm", Demit lied. This party was somewhat new, based on their gear. They saw Billy missing his shield and left arm armour.

"Should we turn back?"

"If this is your first time, spend one or 2 hunting sessions at Level 3 at deepest. Then be careful at Level 5. Over there, they can overwhelm you", advised Roland. He saw the Hunter's quiver.

"How many arrows do you carry?"

"15, why?"

"Next time buy cheap arrows to fill your quiver. You'll be surprised to find how many you actually need. You need them to start an ambush or to shoot the ones running away."

"I never knew we had axe skills…"

"I'm an Archer, I don't use a Machete. It's the guild further down the road, at the woodsman's hut."

"How many arrows do you carry?"

"50". The Hunter opened his mouth in surprise.

"Archers have a skill that goes through arrows like ****Rapid Fire****. One day if you do learn ****Rapid Fire****, you make sure to bring a full quiver, even if you specialize in your machetes."

The Hunter thanked Roland and the teams bade each other goodbye. They decided to climb back to Level 3 and took a different path from Fireteam Alpha.

At a hiding place, Demit estimated the time to sleep and make it back to Alterna by daylight. They had their final meal of the wretched Kobold meat and Demit doled out the last watch using coin tosses. The ones who lost had to take watch. Demit, Slyvester and Roland lost.

On the way out, the upper level Kobolds didn't even want to go near Fireteam Alpha. They just ran away.

At the entrance, they met more new Volunteers.

Their Warrior leader greeted them warmly. It was a party of a Warrior, Paladin, Priest, Hunter, Dreadknight and Thief.

"Whoa! Hey veterans, any tips for us newbies?". Demit repeated the advice to stay in Level 3 until confident enough to get to Level 5.

Roland and their Hunter looked at each other. She had brown skin, black eyes and hair. There was a red dot on her forehead. Roland could've sworn he'd seen her before. But then that was information that swam away with the rest of his muddled memories.

"Where'd you get that sword?", asked the Dreadknight. She was beautiful, fair skinned, blonde hair with blue eyes. Her body was in the middle point of being curvy like a bordello girl and lean like Demit. The dark of her Dreadknight outfit went well with her.

"This dumbass likes to carry a spare in case he feels like getting violent, and this dumbass does it because he gets extra coin for carrying it around", lied Demit again, mentioning Brewary and Billy.

"Also, be careful of the Elders in level 4 and below. Let your armour deal with the whips". She pointed to Billy's bare arm for emphasis, steering attention away from her prize. The party reacted to the potential danger.

"Like she said, dumplings. Stay in Level 3 for a hunt or two. Maybe dip a pinky into level 4 once or twice", Brewary reminded them.

They parted ways with handshakes. __New parties are friendly. __Roland wished more people were like that. It would make Grimgar less… __grim__.

Back at Alterna, they got rid of their water, Kobold jerky and arrows. Demit vetoed that all loot was to be kept in her room. They'd clean up, meet for real food and drink over dinner, then plan. She made several trips to her room to transfer everything. Jakson kept the agreed loot of the satchel, time piece and largest coin bag.

Jakson wouldn't wait. He wanted to drink first. Roland obliged. He hoped this 'Langkau' that Jakson drank would purge his system of Kobold. Back at their room, they laughed as the smell of week-old Kvass greeted them. They opened a window. In that several hours before dinner, they cleaned and shaved themselves, then boiled a lot of water for cleaning gear and washing clothes. They drank Kvass and lounged about, yelling at the hawkers across the street to deliver whatever was for eating.

"Ay c'mon, lady! We'll drop 2 extra copper!"

Post-chapter ramblings

Ah, I have to be somewhere from Sunday till Wednesday, so this chapter is up a day early.

I am also proud to announce that Roland The Archer II is complete! I might decide to post twice a week instead of once, with the Sunday one as usual and maybe adding another on Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe.

It feels strange. I have devoted months to writing this. In it I have neglected gaming. Now that the story is finished and all that is left is the last compulsory min 2 rounds of editing, I look at my steam library and... just... keep... looking. I don't feel like playing. Huh. We'll see how this turns out.

Something else happened. Apparently men are bad writers when it comes to female characters. Now that it has been pointed out with examples, that is some hilarious shit. Simply put, the rule to female characters is to just not talk about body at all. Now I don't know if these women who write these articles have ever read those love novels where there's a half naked man and woman on the cover, but I think I'd want to do it too. I'm seeing this as a kind of challenge in writing style, since I do realise that I have never published outside of Roland The Archer, and that in "Grimgar flavour" I have taken the Jyumonji-sensei method in describing female characters.

Yet there lies the problem. Jyumonji-sensei throws all that out the window. It is the Japanese 'saabisu' culture after all. Seeing as I did pledge to keep the 'Grimgar flavour' as much as possible, I ended up having to do it too. It's also too late since I've already finished it, hahahah. I will make token attempt though and somehow describe a very recognizable female character somewhere close to the end. But for all others, it's too late for a change.

I raise my glass to you, kanpai!

LoneWanzerPilot


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14****

That night at Ruai, Fireteam Alpha ganged up on Demit. Everyone thought of the same thing. It was Billy, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance alone, who voiced it first.

"Darln', how about you learned ****Purify**** and ****Sacrament**** next?". While initially receptive to Demit's more offensive skill philosophy, the Super Kobold had changed his mind.

"What? No. I'm learning ****Revenge**** or ****Assist****. You want a powered up ****Light of Protection**** or not?"

"No, Paprika dear. You're learning ****Purify**** and ****Sacrament****."

"Papa Bear knows what's best for you, dear", said Slyvester, agreeing with Brewary. Demit would have none of it.

"We're going to Wonder Hole, right? You'll want to explore. What if we come across that thing that has the flesh eating venom?", said Roland.

"It's just movin' 'long your class skill tree, darln'. More skills means more powerful Priest. Think of the utility of a large magic pool."

"This is mutiny."

"This is us telling you that you need to stop being so hard-headed. Imagine if the Temple didn't stop you and let you learn ****Revenge****. Billy would've bled out on the temple altar on ****Cure**** and bandages. He almost did, despite you having ****Heal****. This is us asking nicely as your friends and Fireteam; Please. Please learn ****Sacrament****. We can only get lucky scrapes so many times, and if we voted on it, it would just be insulting to your command. So please".

"Fuck this shit, I've got my own Deathspots blade. I'm switching classes."

"With only ****Rage Blow****, Paprika? Sure. In 6 months once you've trained up at Damrow, you can find us at Wonder Hole. Assuming we haven't moved on, of course."

"Assuming you're that quick, and say hello to a replacement Pimpernel Priest", added Slyvester. Roland rather he didn't say that, but what the hell. The offensive had begun. Demit needed to stay off the staff skills for awhile.

"You know you stronk fighter than Warrior at Mines, da? You change class, you become that", said Jakson, referencing the 2 newer-gen parties they met at Cyrene. Demit had shut off. She shook off Billy's arm and refused to say anything.

Brewary tried a different approach. He talked about survival and attrition rates, using real life example of their own case where armour was literally stripped of by Super Kobold's brute force. A solid Priest with a larger magic pool and stronger healing repertoire would boost chances of survival.

Billy hopped on that train of thought, saying that the damage he took and bleeding out would be catastrophic if they didn't have a base to hide in and were stuck in a running fight, which was common where the enemy were numerous. He caught himself on time, right before he continued with 'It's what happened to Mary'. He added the appeal factor, asking if she would please do it for him.

Jakson said that a team's reputation in some part also relied on their staying power. Team Haruhiro built theirs embarrassingly as 'Goblin Slayers' then the killers of Deathspots and then Zoran Zesh. In that effort they lost 2 members. Imagine Fireteam Alpha's zero casualty record, slowly building strength and reputation for survival. The team already had the quiet reputation concerning the Orc chief at South Gate. Then the Orc warband of Cyrene hills. No one else has ever entered Damrow New City, and now Level 11 of Cyrene Mines.

Roland tried the compromise his guild used on him.

"We got the money. Learn the 2 skills first, then we go to Wonder Hole. It's a large place. We're sure to spend more than a week there and we'll definitely come back. You can learn a staff skill then if you want to."

That worked. Demit looked at Roland.

"You're learning an axe skill."

__Shit. I'm not a melee fighter, you moron. __

Billy looked at him, a pleading look on his face. In a rare moment, perhaps for the first time, Roland hated Demit and wanted to throw something at her.

"Done."

He decided to take comfort in the look of relief on Billy's face. __Stupid bitch. I'm doing this for Billy.__ It's a lie of course. 'PTSD Demit' needed to catch up on her healing skills path. The price for her pigheadedness was having to learn a dead-end skill on the lonely branch of the tree and perhaps needing to lie to his Masters. The Orcs flashed in his memory again. Along it, the call to learn ****Axe Fighting****. He sighed as quietly as he could.

Jakson declared once again he would learn ****Stealth****. He said it before downing his whole drink and ordering another one. He added (helpfully, as reinforcement) that he needed improvement too, and ****Stealth ****was the way.

Demit was silent that night, speaking only when she had to, like at what time to meet and sell loot the next day.

They were lining up at Yorozu's. The total loot haul in coins was almost as good as the Orc camp. It would have been higher if Jakson had time to choose what he took. But circumstances forced him to grab anything he could get his hands on. As result, some raw materials like nuggets and uncut gems made their way in. Without the labour cost of finished goods, they sold at lower prices. Still, they pushed the profit margins by being accompanied by Brewary and Slyvester in the upscale streets. A Pimpernel's endorsement on raw gold and stones did improve the prices a little.

Demit who took the cleaver didn't get anything at all, even when Billy begged on her behalf. The rest of the group wouldn't budge. She even ended up owing them, though Billy lessened it by declaring that she didn't owe him anything for it because he loved her. She wanted her expensive toy. Now she has to pay for it.

"Good hunting, I see. What may Yorozu do for you today, Roland?", said Yorozu. She turned to Roland's page on the ledger in one expert motion. Roland deposited most of his sizeable wealth, keeping enough for himself. He never did imagine himself having this much money.

Roland then asked if there was a branch at Lonesome Outpost.

"I am proud to say that we do have a branch in Lonesome Field Outpost, though the charge is higher. Transportation fees and security, you understand". He thanked her and Jakson stepped up next.

"Krestovozdvizhensky. What may Yorozu do for you today?", she said as another single smooth motion brought the ledger page to Jakson's name. __Unbelievable.__

The rest of the day was for handling gear. Brewary vanished with Slyvester as he usually does, his blacksmith and tailor not in the main market that the rest of the party uses.

Billy, Roland and Demit went to their smith. His Brigandine was ready. It was given one final check to see if the plates sat right. It was a perfect fit. He tested the full range of motions. Demit wore hers too, also perfect fit. Billy needed his whole set changed above the waist.

"What in Grimgar did you fight, Paladin? Where's your arm section?", asked the armourer.

"Nothn' more than what ah have to fight, sir. What's a Paladin who never done get hit for his team?". The armourer huffed and shook his head.

"Crazy types. You need a new Gambeson too. Looked like you swam in blood wearing that thing."

"Ah reckon ah have, sir", Billy answered good-naturedly.

"You know, you could just admit a giant pulled off your arm and your priest re-attached it with ****Sacrament****. It happens all the time". Demit who was smiling while holding Billy's arm lost the smile and hid her face behind him.

…

At the Guild the next day, Roland decided to tell the truth.

"My Priest has a problem. Simply put, she'll learn ****Purify**** and ****Sacrament**** if I learned ****Axe Fighting****."

"Your priest doesn't have ****Sacrament****? It should've been the first thing she learned with all that Orc money!"

"She learned ****Heal****. She spent her money on a Brigandine". The 2 guilders needed a drink.

"All this while your party fought in Deadhead with nothing but ****Cure****? I thought she was just being smart, but that explains why she's so heavily armoured."

"Idiot girl", said The Recruiter. Roland agreed.

"With ****Axe Fighting,**** you're approximately on par with a new Hunter's first 2 combat skills, but with none of the mobility. You'll get better with practice, like any other skill, but you will never be as good as a class with a dedicated melee skill path. We make sure all our students who learn this skill understands", Rowland explained. Roland nodded.

"Speaking of students, the statuette on the roof has been changed."

"That's conversation over dinner. Pay attention, boy."

The first day of training started like any other day with Roland chopping wood for the muscle strength. Then he learned the centre of gravity for the axe. He was taught to twirl the axe and like it was some trick show.

"Get used to its fulcrum point and centre of gravity, get the feel for where the axe head is at all times". It was more dangerous than expected. Roland wore his Gambeson after being cut by his own axe for the first time. Once the axe flew and Rowland coolly caught it by its handle. He was stopped in the evening for the usual back and forth jog and arrow collecting.

" 'Lung capacity' my ass. You just want to shoot at someone. Go start a firing line at Damrow or something". 2 arrows actually hit his gambeson for that comment. They were blunted from repeated use so they didn't penetrate. The guild masters laughed.

...

"So who's this new student?"

"Rare species just like you. Walked right up and knew the difference between an Archer and Hunter. But she didn't see the statuette, so she panicked, thought it was a test and ran right out to look at the rooftop. We set up a screen for her bed."

"So what's she like?"

"She doesn't ask as many stupid questions as you do", said The Recruiter. But they were glad for another Archer. Roland wondered if he'd ever come across her.

"So where were you, Roland?"

"We went down as far as Level 8 of the Cyrene Mines", he said proudly. The guild masters cheered.

"Do mad Kobold still dance at the shrine?"

"Wait… how did you…?". The 2 men laughed.

"The time we were there, we'd play pranks on the Kobold by dipping their statuettes in blood and leaving a talisman on it. Made them go crazy. Made them think the forest was haunted". The 2 men laughed some more. Roland felt slightly deflated.

"Our boy's going places!". The 2 men cheered again and slapped Roland's back. The Recruiter went back and brought out his personal barrel of drink. It was much stronger.

"Only Level 8?"

"Yea. Our Thief went all the way to 11 though. Brought back a small fortune."

"Smart choice. We tried going down to 9 together but the Keep was too tough. We almost lost our Paladin. It's the curse of the heaviest class to lose out in a running fight."

"So you started the saying that there's more than 10 levels?"

"Our generation did, yes. We weren't the only ones. Then they fortified one of the middle levels, and it became less worth the trouble for large parties like ours. It became a logistical nightmare; food, night watch, water, going crazy in the dark…", Rowland explained.

****Axe Fighting**** training was very physical. They slipped on axe sheaths and Roland was taught to fight.

"Don't you have training axes?"

"Those lightweight things for children? No. You need to understand the weight, haft and balance of your own axe". He asked to keep his Gambeson on. Rowland answered that yes, please do. That way he didn't have to hold back. He ended the day sore and bruised.

Roland learned the full utilization of the axe, with blocks, cuts, chops and nicks. It was combined with some body positioning, kicking and some weapon assisted grappling. ****Axe Fighting**** required the Archer to hold the handle almost like a staff with both hands. It was very different from ****Chop**** that mimicked the chopping of wood every morning. He understood that the length of the handle wasn't just useful in wood chopping. He learned that the beard and toe had its own functions.

But now he knew how to fight with the axe. At the back of his mind, that niggling feel to learn the axe, even if it wasn't practical, vanished. __Finally the Primate part of my brain will shut up at least.__

"Why do Archers use the Axe instead of Sword or Hammer?"

"Our old Guild Master said that there was a debate among the early archers on what to use. It boiled down to the Machete and Axe. Eventually after more debate and experimentation, the Axe was chosen because it had the most utility. It can cut and chop, and the butt could be used to drive in stakes for defense. The handle was useful too as a makeshift rack or bludgeon. The knob on the handle makes a good club, by the way. At the worst of times, the axe head is a good source of weapon-grade iron, and the bit has enough steel for a knife or two. So the Hunters took to the Machete and the Archers who needed to chop more wood took the Axe. Personally I'd rather we carried both, some things you just don't use an axe for, but issuing that much metal to a Volunteer would raise eyebrows on the costs". Roland made a mental note to strap a machete to his shin.

"Stakes, like the one at the pit?"

"Yes. This is a utility skill, like when hunters learn to track. Back when party sizes were larger and guilds travelled together, night camps were necessary, especially at places like Quickwind or across river in Orc territory. That was when the Hunters would use their tracking to find food and Archers set up defences. A ring of stakes was the way, since trees could be found everywhere. These days, the Hunter class is more popular and party sizes are 5 on average, and the skill has fallen out of use, since just about everyone knows how to position stakes. It's like a Hunter doing scout work with a Thief. Anyone can learn to walk silently."

"Yea my thief taught it to me too. I need to take off my armour first though."

"Good. Cross-skilling is a sensible change, even if it does leave some things behind, like the stake pit outside, or the decline in the human Archer guild."

"Speaking of that, I met the Team Soma elf. She called me a Lumberjack."

"Tell the girl 'Sword Dancer' is an over-glorified Dreadknight", said The Recruiter.

"Leave her be. They were first Archer guild."

"What's the difference, anyway?", asked Roland. The Recruiter opened a window and yelled to the night sky.

"Like hell if I know. That Jyumonji character better develop this world a bit better and stop wasting so much potential. You hear me, you bastard?! Make sure to release all those minor stories in a later book as well. You're the best Isekai because of your reasonable power progression and you're letting it all slip away! Idiot! What's this I hear about people losing a thousand gold coins?!"

"He's getting drunk. Alright, take a seat." Rowland brought The Recruiter back to his chair. Roland remembered something. He took out his channel device and asked if it had a name. The 2 answered at at he same time.

"Tong-ah".

"Majra".

"Well, pick one", said the Recruiter.

"What did you call it?", asked Rowland.

" 'Channel'. I actually thought of it out of boredom. Didn't think it actually existed."

" 'Cradle' would be a bit more accurate. It existed when Archers rode mounts. Bows needed to be shorter, which meant shorter arrows. The tong-ah would allow the overdraw needed that sent the short arrow even faster than arrows would normally fly. But then it was too many steps which slowed down archery speed, and got in the way of things like ****Handfull**** and ****Gemini ****and massed formations. Also, we have things like composites that uses magic materials on our bows. Elves make good ones too. But well done, Roland. Take time to sand it down a bit more. Then coat it in varnish. Now you'll always have arrows". The Recruiter agreed with Rowland and patted Roland's shoulder.

"Aye. You could sharpen a stick and it will still fly reasonable well without fletching, because of the speed."

Roland was the first to be released from training. He spent his time in silence, since it was rare not to have Jakson around. He exercised and trained with his axe, speaking only to order food. It felt good. Roland found that he did enjoy some solitude. He realized that part of the reason why he enjoyed Jakson's company was that Jakson hardly spoke. As he walked around town, he met Brewary. He was brought to the lodge and he spent the rest of the day restfully on a reclining chair, watching rich gay men interact with each other.

__Huh. They're the gentler, more civilized but just as loud version of those 'bros'. __Roland met those kinds once. He didn't know their names but they 'bro-ed' everything, walked like they were trying to push stalls over and challenged even the cobblestones to a fight when one of them tripped slightly. Roland doubted even Orcs would act that way.

…

Demit cast ****Sacrament**** on Jakson. He looked like he would rather just be at home sleeping.

"There. You fuckers happy? Do I also need to cast ****Purify**** to get all the crap out of your heads?". The party thanked Demit cheerfully. She told them all to go fuck themselves.

Billy learned ****Tug of War****, which he displayed with Demit's help. Jakson could only explain ****Stealth****. It basically meant that he was now more silent, his 'presence' could be erased and that he could now sense people if he can't see them. Demit tested this with a blindfold.

"That's what 20 fucking gold can buy you, huh? Outstanding."

Roland showed he could now fight with his axe. Demit and Billy were happy to see it.

Slyvester learned ****Thunderstorm****. It was a more powerful version of **Lightning** that hits a small area. Brewary learned ****Somersault Bomb****. Using the combined weight and momentum of his body and armour, he could execute a powerful downward slash if he somersaulted. The feather in his hat made the skill look quite stylish.

"Next stop, Wonder Hole. See what intel we can get here first."

**Post- chapter ramblings**

The Tong-ah exists. It annoyed me somewhat when I discovered its existence. What a useful thing to have around! Also, good timing that somehow my research of archery made the thing show up in Youtube. Machine learning is scary.

So I have decided that the new release schedule would be the usual Sunday, and another one on Wednesday or Thursday. Don't want to drag this out longer than I have to. I could release several at once, but I do have some measure of standards; minimum 2 rounds of editing and final small changes are really time consuming and I do want to get it as right as possible.

Onwards to the end and glad you're with me,

LoneWanzerPilot


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Say, them Kobold mines need an army, right? So why don't we?"

"How do you expect to raise a fucking army, Billy? We're not the fucking Daybreakers or Orion."

"Ah mean Brewary could call his folks and all… form the largest posse ever to raid the mines…"

"That's not how the Scarlet Pimpernel works, but that's so sweet of you, Fillet Mignon."

"He does have his eye on a few of the Finest Men, doesn't he Papa Bear?". Brewary and Slyvester were back into their yellow and red.

"First thing, which is the most important thing to remember, The Pimpernels are a social club. Raising an army is difficult, because we're from so many different clans, guilds and parties. Politically, if we raised an army, we'd be viewed as a potential armed threat, and we'd be treated accordingly. That means we'd be forced to take sides in noble or clan wars, because these people have their own ways to force our hands in these matters", said Brewary.

"Secondly, you should see the Lodge. It's like an eternal drag queen competition. Even if we did handle everything Papa Bear said, the organization will break down immediately when the princesses start getting pettier than usual."

"I can actually confirm that", said Roland. He had observed their interactions somewhat. Everyone was friendly and quite tactile in interactions, but the internal politics was evident.

"We cater socially. Sometimes a married noble wants the company of men in more ways than one. Sometimes we slip in a word and call favours from the powerful. Through politics, sex and rumour mongering we defend and serve our interests if we have to. But to form an armed force, with a specific goal on a map in Arabakia territory? You understand what that means, sweet juicy Filet Mignon?", said Slyvester.

"Yeah. Yeah ah get it. It'll mean The Imperial Arabakia army's 'gon make camp at your stompin' grounds."

"Exactly, dear."

"But y'all could if y'all wanted, right?"

"We'd take over Alterna, Red Moon and every fort and outpost right up to the Elf forest. The city-state of Alterna will be born and the nobles in the tower and leading military commanders no longer have to hide their deepest desires. In less than a year Alterna will decay from within when the factions carve out their kingdoms, using the streets as borders. Arabakia will march in, massacre everyone and re-start the city from the pile of corpses."

…

Intel gathered stated that Lonesome Outpost was almost a town in its own right. It had all the necessary bank, smiths, food stores, sanitation and guard. More senior Veterans warned that Volunteers were to stay away from stores that served the Army. They were also warned to purchase their tents at Alterna, because there was no room to sleep behind the moat and palisade. They had a Thief in party, which meant that by rule other Thieves were not to 'operate' on Fireteam Alpha. But it didn't mean you could leave your stuff lying around. Other classes were not bound to the Thief code, and that a Thief is only caught if it's caught.

As for hunting grounds, the most well-known areas are the Valley of Holes, housing Demi-human species that left powerful Volunteers alone, followed by the Muryan Nest, Kingdom of The Devils and Grimble Mines. When pressed for more, even drink and coin couldn't pry the information loose. Generally, Volunteers didn't share map information beyond that point. __Must be lucrative. Now that the Orcs are gone, people are making their bank from this place. __Roland shared this thought with his team.

Quickwind Plains was pleasant and spread out as far as the eye can see. Fireteam Alpha knew that beyond that point was the Elf Shadow Forest, but the plains was so vast the forest couldn't be seen. In the distance, seen only when Roland activates his eye skills, are Giants. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw horses, with human bodies where the horse's head is supposed to be.

"This is fucking pointless, but we're gonna try anyway". They tried learning more from the people in Lonesome Outpost, but it turned out to be a waste of coin.

"Told ya, Darln'. Pucker tighter than a miser's purse". Roland remembered that conversation and asked;

"Your party died here?"

"Some. We fought past the Duergar and Bogan jus' fine. It was the Spriggans that caught us, we was tired by then. Ol' K'mal died first. Stabbed through the neck. Jeb died next, got hamstrung like a lame horse, then they swarmed 'im like the black maggots they are. Should'a figured that was a bad sign, being attacked by the Demi-humans. But we figured that since the Melruk chikins' left us well alone, we'd be safe to just walk in. Folks just laughed at us who survived. So we went back to Alterna, rustled up a new posse and then went to Deadhead. Thought the money would put us back on the trail… 'nother fool idea by the Warrior done got run through his face by Zoran Zesh."

"Sorry about that, man". The group gave their condolences. Demit held his hand.

"Ah thank the Hangman, my Paladin trainin', and Lumiaris for watchin' over me. Now I got y'all watchin' over me too."

The moment was ruined by a rather irritating sound that cut above the chatter from their surroundings.

"Fuck. That better not be…". The team looked for the source of the noise.

Team Haruhiro was already operating in Wonder Hole. Their gear was no longer as shabby as what they wore in Deadhead. Ranta was on his usual strut and shout talking. Their tank was now a Paladin.

"Say, that the Kujack guy?"

"Kuzaku, yeah. Guy's a pussy". Demit explained that the Paladin trainers had problems with Kuzaku not because he was weak, but because he was meek. Despite having a shield and armour, he didn't really go on the offensive. Roland observed them.

Yume had daggers situated in easy reach. Likely she threw them as a ranged weapon. She hadn't lost that weird accent that made her so cute__.__ Haruhiro dual wielded differently from Jakson. He used a dagger and a bludgeoning weapon, and was even less armoured. Their mage Shihoru still kept her body language small as she walked, but her robes couldn't conceal those very soft thighs and breasts. The beauty that was Mary didn't fade. In fact, her features had grown softer. She had finally taken to a party after wandering and hopping for so long. Kuzaku was tall and lanky. He walked with a kind of weak slouch, like the weight of his armour also weighed down his conscience. Then there was Ranta.

"Fucking asshole. The Super Kobold moves nothing like in his story."

"It's not like you didn't notice something was off. In his story, he killed it single-handedly. Somehow Kikkawa from the Tokkis was there to fight it too", said Brewary.

"Asshole. Almost got my Paladin killed. I wanna go there and beat the shit out of him."

"No you won't, Paprika. He'd run away, and if his friends don't stop you, the Army will. No fighting in Lonesome Outpost. You want that brat's face insulting you as other people hold you down?"

"Piece of shit. Fuck. I'd catch the fucker if I learned ****Light of Judgement****, but nooo… you assholes want ****Sacrament****."

"And you know we love you for that, Paprika dear, but you actually said you wanted ****Revenge****. And the Deathspots tavern tale was months ago, when we were making a fortune servicing fine men and hunting in New City. Now who wants to try the baths?"

"Back scrubs!", said Slyvester enthusiastically.

__Now's the chance. Stick your nose in someone's business. Go on. Go, dammit. __

"Hey… Sly?"

"Why the long face, darling? You know only one thing is allowed to be long around me". Brewary wanted to find something to drink in the baths. So did Jakson. So Slyvester and Roland entered first, and Roland's curiosity got the better of him.

"I know it's not my business to know… but does Brewary still… service?". Slyvester raised an eyebrow. But then he understood.

"Oh yes he does, Honey. But he did cut off half his clientele. I'd rather he didn't, but then one must keep up appearances. The Pimpernel lifestyle isn't cheap you know? If he's not spending his coin on me, it's on you. You do know some of his coin goes to the team, right?"

"Yea I did figure it out at some point."

"Well, seeing as you know that I… can't…, I take what blessings I have. And Brewary is a blessing. I get jealous when he services other men. But he touches me differently. Some things he says to me, he never says to other men. He's the love of my life, and I'll follow him to the ends of Grimgar. If he dies, I'll slit my own throat". Roland took a jab to the rib.

"And yes, Honey. It's none of your business". Roland coughed once, holding his side. Jakson and Brewary came back with drinks.

"Honey, what are you doing to my man?"

"He asked if you were still servicing". Roland took a punch to the opposite rib.

"Of course I do, silly. No discounts if you want your turn". Jakson laughed, holding both drinks.

"Roland, urod". Slyvester and Brewary helped him stand. They hugged him between them. Other men at the baths began to give them a wider berth.

"We love you, Honey. Thanks for caring."

…

"Melruks", said Billy. The easiest description for them were 'oversized bird-things'.

The lip of the giant hole in the ground were full of them. They were non-hostile, so Volunteers and Melruk were content to leave each other alone.

"Duergar", said Billy later. Slightly over a meter tall, they carried clubs almost as long as their bodies and were dressed in some kind of caveman skirt. They avoided Fireteam Alpha. It was the sign that they were of sufficient veterancy. It also explained the behaviour of the upper level Kobolds.

"Bogan", explained Billy. Hairy even on the face, but without tails.

"Nails?", asked Roland.

"Yep. Their fur's like cuttin' Kobold, and they jump good". They walked on and came to it.

"Spriggans". Billy's look changed.

"Say, brother. Could ah trouble 'ya?"

"How would you like it? ****Kinetic****? ****Penetrator****?", asked Roland. With a blink, his eyes lit in the colours of ****Stop-eye**** and ****Quick-eye****.

"Ah'd 'preciate a fiddy, really ah would. For ol' K'mal and Jeb". In one smooth draw motion and turn, Roland's ****Handfull ****took four of them centre mass, scattering the rest. They looked like children, but for their rather creepy pitch-black skin, glowing eyes and the glass-like knives they carried. Billy teared up as he took the eyes out of the 4 Spriggans and saluted into the empty space.

"Thanks, brother. An' ah'm some'n sad to say this is the furthest ah've been. Can't lead y'all all the way in like Slyvester done". Demit held his arm. It looked awkward due to Demit's gauntlets.

"We'll figure it out, soldier", she said comfortingly.

"Say, ah'd buy more arrows for you, if you could just…"

"Yeah dude... Don't worry about it". Roland's 4 broadheads were left in their targets.

"Marine", said Billy later.

"What?". Demit was still holding his arm. It was like a date walk. But in full gear. In the Valley of Holes.

"You're a soldier. I'm a Marine". He dropped his usual accent and said it with pride.

"Yeah, makes sense. Your insignia is different. But… dammit. I can't remember."

…

The Muryan nest was a network of rooms and tunnels. The quick description for them would be 'giant ant things'. The Muryan themselves were of 2 kinds. Workers generally ignored Fireteam Alpha. Soldiers had bladed arms made of the same kind of chitin they had. These ones watched first, but then attacked when Fireteam Alpha got too close. One raised its mandibles and emitted a fast clicking sound. ****Kinetic ****tore its head off and sent its body tumbling a few feet away. Brewary speared one through with ****Forward Thrust****. It thrashed at Brewary a little before Billy used ****Punishment ****and severed its thorax from its torso. Demit blocked an attack with ****Counter Strike**** and delivered the return hit right into its head, breaking it open. It fell and twitched. The alarm worked. More came.

"No critical organs. Can openers out."

__Wait, what…?__

Slyvester cast ****Firewall ****and they wavered for half a second before walking right through unscathed.

"Oh, fire resistant. Jess yeen sark kart fram dart!" ****Thunderstorm**** hit 2 of them. They twitched and spasmed and then stopped moving. Roland aimed another arrow but Billy stepped in.

"Tunnel too narrow, can't use my bow."

"Then watch our six, soldier". Demit was right. 2 more Soldiers came. He tested ****Penetrator ****and it punched through the thorax and embedded itself into the abdomen. The Soldier stopped for half a second but kept coming. Jakson stepped in front of him and entered the ****Swat****/****Slap**** defence. A few parries and hits later, Jakson's Baselard swiped and beheaded the Muryan. The fight at the front had also finished.

"That was easy", said Demit. As she and Billy made the Lumiaris Hexagram for each kill, she observed.

"Is that gold?". There was something green and gold embedded into the Muryan chitin. Jakson dug it out with his dagger.

"Try". They began to dig out what they could find. Maybe it did sell. Not all soldiers had them though. Demit cracked a Muryan arm and kept a pair of Soldier blades to see if that sold too. They soon discovered another Muryan type.

These ones had thicker looking carapaces. While the Soldier had 2 bladed arms, these held black swords, probably also a mixture of chitin and something else. They didn't observe but attacked on sight. The Samurai Muryan had come. Billy, Demit and Brewary blocked the tunnel. Roland judged the extra chitin and slipped a ****Penetrator ****through a gap. It hit Samurai A and punched through, its innards leaking out. It began a staggering walk, still advancing. Slyvester cast ****Thunderstorm****, killing Samurai B and causing Samurai C to crumple and spasm. Samurai D connected with Brewary. His ****Speeding Thrust**** to its head was skillfully avoided and it did upward slashes with both blades. Brewary did a ****Reverse Thrust****, striking its chest. It blocked Demit's ****Smash ****and swung its katana, hitting Demit's pauldron. Brewary shoved with a ****Forward Thrust****. It managed to slip in a slash, which cut him in the side of the face. Still, Brewary did make a gap and his ****Rage Blow**** cut into the thorax. Demit gave another ****Smash**** to its head for emphasis. Samurai C finally got back on its feet. Slyvester hit it again with ****Lightning****, frying its insides.

Demit cast ****Cure**** on Brewary's cut. Fireteam Alpha sighed. New enemies meant that the method was different. Roland packed more bodkins than broadheads, seeing as armour was his chief enemy in fights. Muryan needed more concussive force, or outright severing the thin parts that connected their body sections. ****Penetrator**** was of little good here, and he was already 4 broadheads short from the Spriggans. He decided not to say anything.

Fireteam Alpha spent the day looking for a way through. They fought when they were attacked, not really taking a hostile stance against the Muryan. Still, they were dangerous, especially the swarm-reliant Soldiers. Fights that took too long became more dangerous as they clicked their mandibles and called more. By the time they had a bundle of the black katanas, they finally found the way out and entered the next region.

"Whoa, Nelly."

"Whoa, Nelly."

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?"

"Naw. Naw way. Ah say we kill these hellspawn". Billy was holding his Hangman necklace like some kind of warding.

"Naw. Naw way. Ah say we kill these hellspawn", replied the Baphomets. Their hue, tridents and pitchforks and horns and fur gave a vague image of something Roland was sure was bad religious imagery. He understood Billy's response.

"Easy, easy", said Demit.

"Easy, easy."

"Intel says they'll leave us alone if we leave them alone."

"Intel says they'll leave us alone if we leave them alone."

"They do repeat everything we say", said Brewary.

"They do repeat everything we say". Jakson said something in the language only he knew. They repeated every syllable accurately. Actually, they repeated it in the same voice they heard. Brewary and Slyvester had some fun complimenting each other and making inappropriate comments that the Baphomets repeated anyway. They repeated even the laughter.

"It's about evening. Let's go back, I didn't pack enough broadheads for the Muryan."

"It's about evening. Let's go back, I didn't pack enough broadheads for the Muryan."

"Honey, darling. Sugar gave you his timepiece!"

"Honey, darling. Sugar gave you his timepiece!"

"Da. You think Roland not hazard pay?"

"Da. You think Roland not hazard pay?"

"Actually, yeah…", said Demit.

"Actually, yeah…".

"Thief rule not steal from own party, blyat", said Jakson.

"Thief rule not steal from own party, blyat". The Baphomets even copied the hurt tone Jakson was using. He then repeated an insult to Demit in his language, making sure her name was used clearly. The Baphomets repeated everything. Demit raised both hands. She deserved that hit.

"They're not hostile, can't we just walk though and scout the fucking place?"

"They're not hostile, can't we just walk though and scout the fucking place?"

But the rest of the team voted to return, especially Billy.

Back at Lonesome Outpost, the Spriggan eyes sold, so did the Muryan Katana. They were melted down and mixed with metal to make higher quality metal bars. Vendors didn't want the Soldier blades, so Demit just threw them into the refuse pile.

**Post-chapter Ramblings**

Continuing from the ramblings of the previous post, I cringed at my own writing at Shihoru's description. I was thinking of rewriting the sentence, but then Jyomonji does love his fanservice. I forgot the exact description he used. Mine does sound like it was already... slowed down...? What's the term for it? Eh. Like I said, 'Grimgar flavour' and it's already written so I'll leave it.

So begins the next arc in RTA II. Here too is where I asked my brother and colleague for ideas. They yielded a different set each, seeing as my colleague is one of those trash who only play "good graphics" JRPG for free (likely pirated or F2P), and my brother who actually reads more magic novels than other types. Of the set of ideas, my brother gave the best one, which I will later use in a chapter as an unfair advantage (Team Haruhiro having plot armour as theirs). From my colleague, an idea that I was not sure if I wanted, but then turned out very well and very useful to the story once I tried writing.

Read. For real. Best hobby.

Till next chapter,

LoneWanzerPilot.


	16. Chapter 16

****Chapter 16****

"Roland? Dude!"

"Hama!". The 2 men greeted each other cheerfully in the lamp light.

"You survived! This your 'Alpha Group'?"

"Yea yea yea, Fireteam Alpha plus 2. Guys, Hama was with me in the bow line at Deadhead." The groups shook hands. Hama was led by a Warrior.

"Bruno?", asked Roland. Hama shook his head.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

"Well I got lucky. Some Angel climbing above got shot and fell on me. When I woke up, I was in a circle when some Priest cast ****Circlet****. New party needed a Hunter, so I was recruited from Sherry's.

Hama wanted a shootout with Roland. He had trained a lot with his archery since Deadhead. His team who wanted a ranged fighter encouraged it. Their enthusiasm for a shootout convinced their teams, who in Grimgar fashion would rather just nod at each other or simply ignore and go their own ways.

"Holy shit, dude. You compensating for something?", said Hama, observing Roland's bow and arrow lengths. They had switched for awhile. Roland held an Elfish bow for the first time. It was really light. They took a shot with each others' bow for fun and both scored a Spriggan each.

"There's this cute chick named Yume. I saw her own one of these and I just had to buy mine."

"Yeah I know her. Team Haruhiro."

"Man, how come all the cute chicks hang at one place? That Haruhiro building a harem or something?", he asked softly. Roland nodded and they shared a chuckle.

Hama's team was still at the level of being chased by Demi-humans and they were thankful for the Fireteam Alpha escort. Usually, teams who were pursued at Valley of Holes chose to run all the way through to the Muryans. At the Spriggans, Fireteam Alpha stood back, with Roland and Hama advancing. It was convincing enough for an attack. The Spriggans came and the 2 proudly showcased their guild's fast fire skill.

****Handfull ****and ****Rapid Fire**** took different methods to achieve the same result. ****Handfull**** fired four in succession while ****Rapid Fire**** kept the same fast speed of drawing and firing one arrow at a time. It was over in seconds. Roland won because all his arrows found a target. Hama missed one every few.

"Dammit!", lamented Hama. Roland laughed.

"I practiced, man."

"And I can't fight melee, remember? Also, I have veterancy. C'mon."

"Which generation are you?"

"Team Renji. You?". Hama drew a hissing breath at the name 'Renji'.

"There's a mascot-sized girl named Choco who became a Priest, if you've heard of her?". Roland had not. __Maybe it's that tiny girl I saw at Alterna that one time.__

"My generation got stamped out, man. I'm almost the last guy."

"Don't think too much about it. My team only survived because our scout's got a sense for danger. Then we overruled the leader by voting."

"How did Team Haruhiro even…?". Hama shook his head.

"Team Renji and Kajiko, I guess? And their Warrior died, by the way. The rest got lucky."

"My leader wants that Deathspots weapon. Doubt they'll sell it off". __So did mine, Hama. __But Roland didn't mention that.

The Spriggans were looted based on who killed them. Then arrows were extracted. The 2 parties chatted for awhile.

"Hey, see you around for a rematch, man."

"Yeah, man. Stay safe."

The parties took different routes in the Muryan Nest.

…

Jakson had found something in the Muryan's labyrinthine nest. A group of Workers and a Soldier scurried hurriedly, as if running from something. Jakson was sent ahead.

"This was not here yesterday". Demit whispered. It was black and deathly silent. It didn't make a noise as it moved. 'Giant shadow' would best describe it. Over 2 meters tall, it leaned on its polearm as it walked soundlessly. Roland remembered a 'glaive creature' that killed Rowland's wife. __Is this it? __A sliver of a chill took Roland.

Demit patted him and gave the signal to begin. She then pointed at everyone in turn, which was signal of the turns to exit and engage. Roland pulled a ****Handfull****.

'Assault', she signed. She began with ****Light of Protection****. Roland stepped out before she finished her cast.

It turned as the first arrow flew, catching one in the back, one at the side and the other 2 at its front. Soundlessly, it surged forward, polearm ready to swing. Billy who was next blocked it. With a loud clang, Billy grunted and was shoved a few feet to the side. Brewary led with ****Forward Thrust****, which it expertly blocked. Continuing the blocking momentum, it reversed its weapon and slammed the butt end into Brewary who tried to take it with his armour. Brewary crumpled with a groan. Ricardo hugged it but it ignored the heat. The black thing covering it was fire resistant. Slyvester barely managed to unsummon Ricardo as the polearm cut through where it was. After a wide, flourishing turn that kept everyone at a distance, it aimed at Demit and extended its arm. The polearm thrust forward like an arrow. Billy managed to push it aside slightly. Still, it hit Demit at the shoulder blade instead of centre mass. Demit screamed in pain when it connected.

****Punishment**** and ****Speeding Thrust ****came in. As fast as the polearm shot out, it changed direction and swatted Billy. ****Speeding Thrust**** did manage to hit. ****Penetrator ****was deflected by its metal head. The creature had lowered itself to catch it. Using its lowered stance, it jumped. When it landed, Fireteam Alpha was hit by a force wave. It interrupted Roland's firing and his arrow almost hit Brewary. Jakson had anticipated the landing and jumped. He landed on its back and stabbed once with his Stiletto. With a sudden twisting jerk, it had thrown Jakson off. ****Penetrator**** managed to hit it this time. Billy intercepted the incoming polearm and made his own hit with ****Thrust****. Angry, it battered Billy using multiple powerful downward strikes.

Its body was broad enough to take the full area of effect from ****Thunderstorm****. It shuddered. Roland put a ****Penetrator**** and ****Kinetic**** into it as Jakson hopped on and used ****Backstab****. Brewary had enough time to use ****Rage Blow****. The hits made it bleed some kind of a blackish blood. Its weapon made its clearing swipe again. A clicking noise started from its head. Leaning slightly to the side, an extended arm grabbed Jakson and threw him onto the ground.

__Shit. __

It shot towards Roland as fast as its polearm, kicking him into the cavern wall with force. Just as Roland blacked out, he saw it landing violently on a Jakson that had not yet time to recover. Its arm extended again and Demit took another stab. He heard her before his eyes closed.

Roland's eyes opened to see the creature using a spinning attack. The polearm made a deadly razor saw that deflected weapons and kept Billy and Brewary at bay. Slyvester's **Thunderstorm** was the only thing that provided an advantage. Slyvester had kept at the entrance of the connecting cavern. Every time it brought its polearm to the entrance, it left the opening in which one of the two would strike. It began to tire, first leaning on its staff, then on its knees, relying on sudden sweeping strikes. One such attack managed to cut into Brewary.

__I can't move. What's… what's… I can't move. __Demit was in pain. Billy was telling her to hold on.

The creature was finally killed. It seemed to have bled out to death more than outright killed. Billy tended to Demit. The first attack had snapped something in her shoulder. The second had cut into the side of her face. Her Sallet saved her head from the fatal cut. Like anyone or anything sensible, they attacked the Priest first. She bit down on a bandage and wailed in pain when Billy set her bones back in place before healing her. When she was healed enough, she grabbed Billy and stifled her wail.

Slyvester and Brewary were looking at Roland. Brewary was injured.

"I can't move". Breathing was hard.

"We know, Honey. Trying to move might make it worse". Roland coughed blood.

"Paprika, PAPRIKA!". Demit's teary face looked towards them and a panicked look surfaced. She crawled towards them. Billy heaved her into standing.

"Punctured lung!", said Slyvester. He was supporting Brewary who had a deep cut through his side. He was also bleeding out. The race against time was on.

Demit cast ****Sacrament ****on Brewary. She shivered from the shock of her own injuries. The wound was sealed and the bones were in place, but the shock and pain from the hit lingered. She fell beside Roland and stuffed another bandage in his mouth.

"Lie him down correctly. H… hold on, Soldier. It's going to hurt". Roland then realized the kick that threw him against the wall had broken his spine and several bones and he flopped down paralyzed at a wrong angle, especially his head. It hurt very badly. He gurgled more blood as he wailed in pain. His vision began to blur. It was impossible to breathe.

"F…f…faster! He's choking!". Roland blacked out again.

He woke to the pressure and pain of someone on his chest. Something pushed him to lie aside and he threw up, clearing his throat. He then coughed up blood and who knows what as his lungs cleared. His whole body was in pain. There was no stoic enduring for that. Billy helped him sit up. Brewary was bringing Jakson over. Demit cast ****Sacrament**** and in a few seconds he woke up in pain too. Demit collapsed to sitting. Billy came up to her. She hugged him and sobbed.

"Ow-ow-ow…". Demit sobbed harder and tried casting. The third ****Sacrament**** used on Jakson had drained her magic.

"It can wait, darl'n. Just sit awhile, then ah say we all go home. How's that sound t'y'all?". The team nodded. Billy soothed Demit. Slyvester, the only one not injured, lit one of the party lamps and placed it on the dead creature. They then sat in silence around it's head.

Activity began when Demit had enough magic for the ****Heal**** to use on Billy. Checking the creature, they tried taking home its head and polearm. The pain was mostly gone thanks to healing magic, but the weariness and loss of blood remained. Roland was light headed. His axe felt too heavy so he put it back and held his new machete that was strapped to his shin. Jakson, Demit and Roland were alive but in no condition to fight. The very robust Billy and the less injured Brewary did the fighting, Slyvester as backline. On the way back they killed 2 Samurai and 7 Soldier Muryans. Slyvester's magic pool saved the day through rationed attacks using ****Lightning****.

Through vendors, the creature was known as an Ustrel. The Naginata and head did sell, but the weight and bulk made the head not worth the effort. They headed for the baths in turn. Demit and Billy kept watch of the tents as they soaked in the warmth and cleaned up. After the 2 returned from their bath, they had dinner. Billy had made some kind of a very filling, mostly meat one-pot meal that they ate with a lot of bread. Demit said that tomorrow they were going to look for another Ustrel. The team agreed. They were going to spend maybe up to a week just Ustrel hunting. It was a grudge.

Late that night, Roland and Jakson entered the outpost to drink. They found one of the quieter places in the back alleys, where businesses spilled over from the more packed main streets. Half an hour later, Haruhiro wandered in for a quiet drink on his own. They observed him for awhile as he got lost in his own thoughts, looking sleepy.

Roland checked the time on his time piece. It was saved only because he had kept it in a side bag. If he had tucked it between his Gambeson and Brigandine, it would've been crushed. Jakson had parted with it so easily; Roland had not even asked for it. He gestured for 4 more drinks and put an arm around Jakson's shoulder, giving him an affectionate shake. Jakson was given 3 of the 4 mugs.

"No Langkau. This drink… gadost'", he complained softly. Still, he finished a mug and took another.

...

The next day Jakson reported that Team Haruhiro hunted the Ustrel too. He saw how they were fought. Using that bit of information, they formed a strategy, searched other tunnels and found another Ustrel.

****Kinetic**** led the way, hitting it in the leg. The Ustrel leaned on its staff for support. It extended its arm and the Naginata shot out like a dart. Yet Demit was safe because she hid behind Billy. He used ****Block**** and deflected it upwards. The Ustrel raised its weapon to hit when ****Thunderstorm**** struck it. As it spasmed and quivered, Jakson jumped on and used ****Backstab**** as Brewary used ****Rage Blow**** against its legs. It fell immediately and stopped moving.

"That was fast", said Roland.

"Da. ****Backstab**** hit", explained Jakson.

Fireteam Alpha stood around the Ustrel.

"Well that was shit", said Demit with dissatisfaction. ****Backstab ****instant kill rate improved with experience. Unless locked in the ****Swat****/****Slap ****defence, Jakson used ambushes and ****Backstab**** exclusively. Even learning ****Spider**** didn't change that.

"Well ah say the quickest kill is the best kind of kill."

"No complaining from us here, Paprika."

"No no no no. We're supposed to whale on these motherfuckers".

"Next time not use ****Backstab****? Try use ****Spider****?"

"Wait, no way. We're supposed to kill it as fast as possible."

"Roland, I can still smell the soap I used to bathe last night. We barely broke a sweat."

"These things aren't really that strong, aren't they?", said Slyvester.

"Yesterday we got our fucking asses kicked!"

"It was the first fight. We had no idea how it moved", said Roland.

"What pisses me off more is that we learned this fucking intel from fucking team PTSD Mary. Dammit, Broski". Jakson shrugged at Demit.

"One more. Don't use ****Backstab****". Fireteam Alpha protested Demit's idea.

"C'mon, guys. Don't tell me you don't wanna trash at least one of these fuckers?"

"Killing it is considered trashing it", answered Roland. The rest agreed. Demit wanted more. Billy took her side, ever indulgent of his love.

"Ok fine, Jakson doesn't use ****Backstab****, but going for its legs stays", said Roland. It was the most useful move against the Ustrel.

"And Paprika gets a lecture on how we were right that she needed ****Sacrament****", said Brewary.

"And she carries the Naginata", suggested Slyvester. She made Billy carry it.

They found another one. ****Kinetic**** led the way, it found the closest priority target and attacked the Priest, which hid behind the Paladin. It raised its weapon to swipe Paladin, ****Thunderstorm**** descends, another leg gets attacked. Hamstrung, it was on its knees and ready for a clearing swipe when ****Kinetic ****hits it in the face, blurring its vision and aim. Another ****Thunderstorm**** hits as it bleeds from attacks by the Paladin and Warrior. The Thief latches on to its weapon arm and starts hacking. It slams the Thief to the ground, takes a few more hits. Another ****Kinetic**** hits it in the head and ****Thunderstorm**** immobilizes it. Its weapon arm became too weak to raise. It swipes with an arm that the Paladin catches with his shield as he slips his sword into it. The attacks then rained down till its vision and senses failed.

"Paprika, look what you've done to Sugar". Jakson was groaning on the ground. Demit cast ****Heal****.

"Fuck off. I got the magic for the healing. And the first one was a lucky kill hit from ****Backstab****". They stood around the second Ustrel.

"There. Your long fight. Got Jakson injured even. I fired 3 arrows at it."

"God fucking dammit."

"Paprika, we're not going to drag out a fight on purpose and get injured by that Naginata."

"Or getting kicked", said Roland.

"Or getting kicked", agreed Slyvester.

"Say, we really gon' hunt these things for a week?"

"Nyet. Scout Devil Kingdom."

Demit kicked the Ustrel corpse, made the Lumiaris sigil for the kill with Billy then kicked it again.

"We got our asses fucked by this thing."

Fireteam Alpha began the uncovering of the Kingdom of The Devils. Its most well known route was a 45 minute walk which led to the Grimble Mines. Brewary sang a song line by line, which the Baphomets repeated in his beautiful voice.

The Kingdom was carved right out of the caverns. It was a city of Baphomets, complete with stairs and buildings and places they congregated in. They were all armed, which unsettled the party a little. Still, the intel was good that if you left the Baphomets alone, they'd not cause trouble and even let you walk through. Fireteam Alpha took this chance to explore. They were followed and observed every step of the way, every sigh or grunt or cough or filler noise imitated.

Eventually, they followed a back alley that led somewhere else.

"Fucking finally."

"Fucking finally."

"We good on daylight?", continued Demit.

"We good on daylight?"

"Ah say I wanna pot of what ah made yesterday."

"Ah say I wanna pot of what ah made yesterday."

"Yea. I liked that. Let's eat that again."

"Yea. I liked that. Let's eat that again."

"We have… spent the day exploring. We should turn back", said Slyvester, looking at his time piece.

"We have… spent the day exploring. We should turn back."

"Billy, put more vegetables into the pot, alright? You're not fueling correctly."

"Billy, put more vegetables into the pot, alright? You're not fueling correctly."

**Post-chapter ramblings**

Aw man it's exam week. Got testpapers to mark. But I'm a little happy. My kids had a trashy first test and after I lectured and drilled and repeated till we both began to resent each other a little, there is some improvement in this current one. All the stupid adminsitration demands regarding metrics and other ISO bullshit aside, it's good to see actual evidence of improvement in work handed in.

Another fun bit is another class that I taught last year had invited me to dinner this Saturday. It's something concerning the good will and best wishes of the educator for his/her students close to an important exam. My sentiment means nothing when it's just you and the testpaper. It don't mean shit whether I'd like you to ace or not. Your performance at exam is no longer my responsibility; actually it was always yours from the day you stepped into school.

Still, I've taken part in this since I was a kid myself at school, being born and raised in a place where people practice this. While there is a separate session for Muslims to perform some special 'Hajat' prayer, there is always some assembly that is inclusive for all, and there is this whole event where teachers line up, shakes hands and gives hugs out of good will and to wish the students good luck. Sometimes there's food even. Coming from an all-boys' school, we were actually wishing that there was no school up to the big exam day (at 12, 15 and 17 yrs old), but then just take part anyway since Millennials know how cranky Baby Boomers can get when you mess up their beautiful protocol. As an adult, teaching in a mixed gender school, things can get a bit more expressive. Maybe single gender schools need abolishing. Hmh...

But I don't wanna be a dick, and it probably works wonders on students who want the emotional reinforcement, so I usually just shrug, put my working face on... and keep on keep on. Really, I do wish them the best by default. I just... eh. Don't need a whole ceremony for it, since I do tell it to them in class.

It's a good half week so far. I hope your week is good too. Have some Malaysian Slow Rock music. Youtube "Wings - Semalam Yang Hangat". Ahahah.

See you Sunday in Ch 17,  
LoneWanzerPilot


	17. Chapter 17

****Chapter 17****

It struck without warning, dropping from above.

Brewary's top half was engulfed in it immediately. He struggled to get it off. Demit came close but its formless body extended an appendage that thrust out like a spear. She managed to turn her head in time for her Sallet to block it. Still, she fell backwards.

****Penetrator ****went right through and out the other side. Brewary was already on his knees, clawing at the Slime. Billy's ****Punishment**** sliced it open. He fell on all fours and vomitted the Slime jelly. Brewary was blinded, his skin red from burns. Demit cast ****Heal**** twice. He groaned when the skin healed. Jakson whistled.

Slime moved by some kind of a hop. It transferred its mass forcefully ahead, elongating its body slightly. More came, with some dropping from above.

****Firewall ****erupted to present a barrier, but the Slime hopped through anyway. Demit hit one with ****Smash****. The slime convulsed. ****Kinetic**** caused it to pop and spill its jelly contents. Billy got caught by one from above. ****Punishment**** severed an approaching Slime before being engulfed by more. Their mass was transferable. Billy was now in a giant ball of slime. Jakson saved him by cutting wide with his Baselard. The ball bled out, then broke into individual slimes. They tried jumping on Jakson but he avoided them, slashing as he moved.

Roland used ****Handfull**** on his approaching swarm. All arrows hit, but one of the four stayed inside the slime. They kept advancing. ****Kinetic**** popped another.

__Here we go. __

Roland dropped his bow and pulled out his Axe. Holding the handle close to the knob at the end, Roland twirled his axe one handed, re-positioning his body to avoid getting caught. He began to wound a few deeply, causing their jellies to spill out. The Slimes learned and stopped trying to engulf. They began to use physical attacks. Their bodies extended spear-like protrusions, hardened at the tip. His Brigandine served him well, absorbing the thrusts.

Suddenly a weight landed on him, cutting off sound. His eyes stung so he closed it. His face began to hurt. Something was forcing its way up his nostrils. Roland passed his axe head in front of his face using the last of his calm. Something grabbed his arm just as the weight spasmed and fell off his top. Half blind, he saw the Slime were about to engulf him again. His hearing and senses returned to register a flash of heat.

Ricardo engulfed the slime as much as it could, outright grabbing them and stuffing them into its broad chest. The Slime sizzled away under its intense heat. Roland fell to his haunches and took a deep breath, coughing once. Demit cast ****Heal**** on him from a distance. She and Slyvester were being protected by Brewary and Roland.

"****Kinetic****, Soldier. Use ****Kinetic****!". Grabbing his bow as he stood, an arrow was on the way just as he straightened. His broadheads and Slyvester's ****Thunderstorm**** cleared out the remaining creatures. Ricardo hovered above its master, acting as a shield to catch any falling Slime.

"Broski! Get over here!". Jakson led his Slime over. They were dealt with quickly.

Surveying the post skirmish, Slimes evaporated quickly once their elastic skin was punctured or slashed. They seemed to be fairly fire resistant (unless it was an Elemental) and quite impervious to blunt attacks (unless it was a high-impact ****Kinetic****). Demit was having issues with the fact that her weapon did the least damage. There was no helping it.

"That there's some fine axe action, brother", said Billy, trying to change the topic. Roland thanked him, eager to get Demit off her issues. After evaporating, the Slimes left behind condensed jellies that looked like gems. These were gathered in hopes that they would sell. After a quick rest, the party moved on.

They came to an underground pond. It looked still and inviting till Jakson came up close. From the distance, under Jakson's lamplight, Roland saw the moving shapes under the water. Hissing a curse, Jakson backed away.

****Kinetic**** burst a Slime that was trying to land on Jakson in mid air. Ricardo danced over Fireteam Alpha, lighting up some distance as they made a circle formation and let the Slime surround them. Jakson took his place in the circle.

"Bring lightning. As many times as it takes", ordered Demit. Understanding, Slyvester aimed ****Thunderstorm**** at the pool every time a Slime dared try break from the surface.

The defensive circle turned out to the best measure. The Slime didn't survive Ricardo's heat and boiled away in seconds. Any slime that came close took a hit and any that tried their hardened spear attack were shot by Roland.

"Can't keep this up forever, darlings."

"You heard the man, soldier". Roland was trying to ration broadheads. He decided to rely on his skill; by using ****Penetrator****, he had angled his arrow trajectory close to the sides of the Slime glob, mimicking a tear from a sword. Shaking his head, he resumed ****Kinetic**** usage. __Maybe pack 20 broads and 5 bodkins per quiver. __Fireteam Alpha whittled down the numbers. Some Slime escaped back into the pool. Slyvester let them.

"Grab everything, we're leaving. Broski, get us a path. Roland, cover fire. Double time."

"Pick up my good arrows, please."

"You heard him. Get on it". Demit stopped to take some healing from Billy. She was speared close to the armpit, where there was no armour.

Several hands handed Roland arrows and he observed them. Bodkins were of really limited use here. ****Penetrator**** did its job well enough if angled correctly against the slime, but the force of the flight damaged the arrow since there was too little substance in the way of obstruction; they simply cracked against the stone, bending the heads or fracturing the shafts. Broadheads fared better. ****Kinetic ****arrows tumbled away after the pop, once all the force was transferred into the liquid at once. Thinking of the Muryan, Ustrel and now Slime, ****Kinetic**** was the way to go in Wonder Hole. __Definitely. 20 broadheads and 5 bodkins. 15-10 in the other. __Roland never was comfortable with carrying too many broadheads.

"These fucking things better sell", said Demit. The condensed Slime rattled like a bag of marbles. Jakson whistled from the far end. Slime were beginning to inch out of the water. Roland loosed one of his damaged arrows, adjusting his aim so it hit what he intended to anyway despite its bad state. It felt good. Archery felt good. __I just can't fight worth a damn. __Roland imagined how blind he would have felt without ****Stop-eye**** and ****Quick-eye****.

...

They met some other party along the way. They had their rattling bag too which meant that condensed Slime did sell.

"New here? Good haul along that way", one of them said while pointing. It was a party of 2 Warriors, 2 Dreadknights, a Hunter and a Thief. The party smiled, friendly towards newcomers.

"Thanks". Fireteam Alpha sent Jakson ahead and went in the opposite direction. It was more Slime caverns, and since no one was willing to share map information, the team designation for wherever Slime could be found was Slime Caverns. Jakson rejoined them as soon as a Slime fight ended.

"Yo Broski?". He was panting and stumbled close to the party. His chest plate was missing and he was bloodied in front. Sitting him upright, Demit cast ****Sacrament****, but Jakson was still in pain. The wound did not close.

"Oh fuck no. Those assholes. Billy!". Billy came close.

"It's the wound-opening venom."

"Like the one Alyssa got documented?"

"Use your healing while I use ****Purify****."

"Paprika, Beefcake?"

"Heads on a swivel. We'll be here awhile."

Demit would rather die than admit it, but she had Alyssa to thank for this. She decided to tell the Temple where the creatures could be found as a warning. She'd throw her lot in too; no way was she going to lose to her. Jakson's body became rigid from the pain, but the healing worked and wound sealed slowly.

Demit blacked out after hearing a loud sound, falling on top of Jakson.

****Penetrator**** killed the Hunter outright as she reached for another arrow. It was a shot right through her heart. Another ****Penetrator**** went for an advancing Warrior. He activated ****Steel Guard**** and angled his plate in time to deflect it, but the arrow went in anyway. Cursing, Billy met him with a clash of arms. In panic, he used ****Wind**** to catch Billy's ****Punishment****, only it wasn't that skill. Tucking his chin into his chest, the greatsword was deflected by his pauldrons and helmet with a double 'clunk'. ****Thrust**** was actually being used, and as ****Wind**** had occupied the sword, Billy drove the lip of his shield into the Warrior's face.

Meanwhile, Roland loosed at the approaching Dreadknight. It was the one that told them where to go. Skillfully, by aiming his facing and sword, he could dodge arrows with a fast moving skill that sent him forward a short distance.

__Dodge this.__ Roland played the gambit, waiting for the Dreadknight to come too close to dodge. He was going to trade a hit with ****Handfull****, banking on his solid Brigandine. Yet something landed on his back, kicked him at the back of the knee and stopped his movement. He struggled and tried to roll to his back but was pinned, a soft, sadistic laugh in his ear. He then realised he had stopped breathing. Flopping helplessly like a fish on land, he blacked out.

He awoke later to see the Dreadknight in a pool of his own blood, the Stiletto in his back and Jakson fending off the Thief's twin swords with his Baselard and Kobold Dagger. He was on the losing side from his injures; unhealed and some fresh. Noticing Roland had awoken, she kicked Jakson's knee and turned to run. Jakson threw his Kobold dagger, piercing her buttocks. She slowed down enough for ****Kinetic**** to slam into her unprotected lower back. She fell forwards and cried out in pain, Roland's broadhead in her spine.

The other Dreadknight was soundless as he burned in Ricardo's embrace, the fire in his lungs. The Demon he summoned vanished from a volley of ****Magic Missile****. Slyvester was on his knees and bleeding out on the cave floor.

Also bleeding out from under ruined armour and without a weapon, the Warrior pleaded for mercy, his broken teeth skewing his speech. Demit walked over to deliver the killing blow when Billy grabbed and hauled her aside.

"Fuck off me, Billy."

"Go heal the others". Demit pushed and he didn't budge. She punched but he was the better boxer, punching her back. She staggered backwards.

"We're better than this."

"You saw what they just tried to do to us?!"

"We took the oaths, woman! We defended ourselves and now we're not gon' spit in the face of our values!". He dropped his accent again and shoved her, a rare display of aggression against Demit. It felt cathartic to Roland. He did think Demit needed to get hit by one of her own once in awhile and was glad Billy did it. He remembered the fight she had a long time ago with Brewary. He would've killed her if she tried getting physical.

"Go get Sly, and we'll get on Broski 'fore he bleeds out. Roland keep watch on this here…". Billy had no word for the despicable creature begging for his life with broken teeth.

"We'll decide what to do later", he continued.

"Paprika, please. Mama Bear or Sugar first, but please". Brewary was holding a bandage to Slyvester's side. Demit cast ****Sacrament****, then she and Billy worked on Jakson who had almost fainted.

The Warrior tried crawling towards Roland and begged for help but instead reached for his machete. Roland's axe severed the arm right at the point with the missing elbow plate. He kicked the Warrior in the crumpled helmet.

__Ow. Dammit.__

"What did we ever do to you?!", Roland yelled at him to vent the pain in his foot. The Warrior was crying in pain, clutching his stump of an arm and bled out some more.

Jakson's wounds were finally sealed. He simply sat forlorn, leaning against the cavern wall. They looted the bodies;

1 Warrior, face carved out with ****Wind****. (Brewary)

1 Warrior, bleeding out and missing half an arm. (Billy, Demit, Roland)

1 Dreadknight, burned alive. (Slyvester and Ricardo)

1 Dreadknight, from ****Backstab ****through the heart. (Jakson)

1 Thief, broken spine and bleeding out. (Roland and Jakson)

1 Hunter, ****Penetrator**** through the heart. (Roland)

It would've been a good joke. At a town fair, jesters acting out the scene would've made the crowds laugh and copper coins rain upon the stage. Here in Slime Cavern, the Warrior screeched his last as Ricardo had its way with him. There was the strong smell of burnt meat.

The Thief sobbed and begged. She had wet herself in fear. Billy asked that she was given a mercy kill. Nobody agreed. All bodies were brought to the Slime Pool cavern. The Thief screamed in terror and begged for salvation. She promised to repent. She promised the gold in her Yorozu account, a tempting 200 gold. She promised herself to them, as servant and slave, to serve them in any way they pleased. She begged Roland first. She begged the other men; Just please, please don't leave her there. She appealed to Demit as one strong woman to another. She appealed to Demit's compassion in a world full of unfair men; surely she as a woman would understand?

They left her there with her dead friends for the Slime to consume. The Slime cut off her terrible wail by engulfing her head.

Time to return. Jakson was placed into the centre of the line with Slyvester.

...

The Baphomets repeated the whole conversation.

"You're a good man, Filet Mignon", said Brewary later.

"They deserved everything done to them", agreed Slyvester.

"Ah used ****Saber**** on a man."

"You defended yourself. After the fight was over, you didn't kill any of them. We did that. You're in the clear."

"And y'all good with what y'all just done?"

"No one is, my dear. But with what they tried to do, they had it coming. Give me the badges. I'll tell Bri-chan."

"And y'all good with the way the ****Elemental**** did the guy?"

"I'll admit... somewhere in the future... that maybe it was better to kill him quickly. But for today, no. Sugar got sent into a trap. They would've killed us if Honey was a Hunter like that bitch he killed. The bitch that went for Paprika first, by the way".

It was an opening shot meant to kill from an ambush strategy that was clearly used often. Demit's armour expenditure and ****Light of Protection**** were the only things that saved her.

The unique Fireteam Alpha build had skewed estimations by the rogue Volunteers. Demit was a harder target than usual and was only knocked out for half the fight from the arrow to the helmet. Roland who they thought was a Hunter, easily dealt with by ****Spider ****was actually an Archer who killed their Hunter outright and wounded a Warrior with armour penetrating arrows. They had not scouted Fireteam Alpha properly and missed the talent of the technique-focused Brewary and the ultra-rare skill ****Elemental**** from Slyvester. The second Warrior made the mistake of not having a visor; no amount of armour or the size of his sword could save him from Brewary's slim and light Zweihander to the face. They had not compensated for Jakson having ****Stealth**** and ambushing the first Dreadknight. Ricardo's appearance did not allow the other Dreadknight his second hit on Slyvester. In her arrogance, the Thief had choked Roland instead of snapping his neck like she should have. They thought Fireteam Alpha was easy pickings just because they assumed every member were generic versions of their classes. Even Billy who was a generic Paladin had the advantage of being military-fit and the additional equipment budget from his girlfriend. That rogue team, 'Feendy', based on the name on the Dreadknight's badge, would have won if they hadn't made so many miscalculations.

Back at Lonesome, the mood was rotten. They were eyed by the Army guards who clearly knew something had happened. Volunteers coming back bearing additional armour and weapons could only mean one thing. But then they deigned to leave the matter be.

It would be a silent evening. Loot was cleaned and sold in silence. Billy prepared his pot meal in silence. Baths took place in silence. Dinner was also silent. That night, Jakson wanted to get drunk. So Roland sipped from his mug conservatively as Jakson downed litres of the stuff in silence, just as Haruhiro wandered in to have a silent drink on his own.

That night, Roland slept in Billy's tent since Demit had crawled into his sleeping bag. Billy didn't sleep at all. He rememberd a time that seemed way back, when Brewary offered a Noble contract via the Pimpernels. Demit turned it down due to her principles against fighting humans. Yet she was so willing to kill that day. If Billy didn't stop her, she'd personally want to cave in every survivor's head, and Roland was grateful. It was a mixed feeling. He understood the frustration; he wanted to kill too, and did. He was also impressed by Billy who somehow kept his cool when the whole party was out for blood. He felt bad for Team Feendy for awhile. But then they did deserve it, the scum had tried to kill him. But then...

_Shit. _

The next morning they returned to Alterna. At town, they went their separate ways. Demit called Jakson to help with the map she was going to donate to the Temple. Surprisingly, she didn't object to Billy following them. The creature was named 'Lamprey' until a more popular name took place. Most importantly, its description, treatment for bites and map location was now at the Temple archives. Jakson wanted a drink and Roland wanted Sorruz. Those were manageable together, although Jakson wouldn't have his Langkau.

That night, despite not having planned it, they met at Ruai, saying little to each other. Brewary said that Britanny simply told him that their deaths would've been their punishment, and no bounty had been posted for them. The case was closed. Now in the safety of the town and not needing to worry about money for awhile, the thought of having to kill another human was not comforting. The mood soured further.

It would be a month before Fireteam Alpha even wanted to set out again, with the exception of Demit and Billy.

**Post-chapter Ramblings**

I'm in the progress of losing weight. It's been on since 2017. But after all the fails and restarts, 3 times rebounding off that one resistance weight level I can't beat, I finally crossed it. But I can't let my guard down, at least not till I break it by a large 2kg margin. It's my current short term nemesis for these few weeks. Yes I can. Yes I will. Yume is smiling at me in my computer desktop. If you watch the anime, it's that scene at the market in episode 3 where Shihoru's embarrased to talk to Manato so she hides and Yume turns and smiles. Goddamn she has the best smile.

The dinner with my former students was loud and very filling, and I sadly had to declare that Saturday a cheat day in weight loss efforts. Right at that crucial time around the danger zone resistance weight that I rebounded off 3 times.

Sigh.

Hope your week went well,  
LoneWanzerPilot


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter 18****

"We've gone soft", laughed Roland. They were in the Muryan Nest. A month off any fighting had dulled their edge. Muryans were a minimal threat before, but now they were all panting and Roland had missed a shot for the first time since…__ah shit I can't remember. The Dreadknight bastard doesn't count.__ That thought was not pleasant either; Roland never signed up to kill a human. He understood the circumstances he was in, __but still… __

"We gave you one fucking week downtime and still you fuckers said 'No". What were you doing all month?!"

"Paprika dear, I could use another month of Papa Bear's tender loving touch."

"Sell Kvass", laughed Jakson, and Roland joined in. They had made a one-time bootleg batch, renting one of the rooms to store barrels of Kvass. Close to the end of the month, they sold the entire batch to the alleyway tavern they frequented, even giving free-flow to Mug-thumper and Arm-poker who had finally showed up after a campaign somewhere else. The profit margin was terrible due to the overhead involved with brewing, but the process of making Kvass did take their minds off the Slime Cavern ambush.

"Grimble mines. Let's go."

They heard Ranta from Team Haruhiro along the way. Apparently the team trained on Ustrels. They clearly had a goal which was improving their combat ability. The Ustrel was a natural choice. It was terribly deadly and made good fighting practice if you didn't abuse its legs and obscure its vision.

The quick description for a Grimble would be 'Rock rat-turtle'. Their value lay in the precious metals embedded in their shells. Claws and teeth were a potential danger but of no sizeable threat to Fireteam Alpha.

****Kinetic**** dealt with them fairly easily. Though not ideal, ****Rage Blow**** did fairly well in killing them. Billy preferred to use ****Saber ****as to not dull his sword on their skin. Demit's ****Smash**** worked if she could hit them in the head. The haul was good for the amount of work done, though sustained fighting Muryans and Slime yielded better income-per-hour.

Fireteam Alpha spent a few days getting back into fighting fitness (except for Demit and Billy), making income from Muryan and exploring Grimble mines. Simply put, mines were abandoned and the Grimble moved in.

Jakson whistled. He had found something in the area past the Mines. They walked into the hole that was wide enough for 2 to walk abreast, and came to a fork.

"Slyvester, Brewary. On me. We're heading left. Synchronize time pieces. Turn back in exactly 5 minutes."

"Move out, operators", said Billy to his ad-hoc team. Demit had divided the team into fairly equal fighting roles and those owning time pieces. Not even 5 minutes later, they met each other at the opposite end. It was a circular tunnel that lead the same way.

"This is definitely man-made". Roland then realized the tunnel was carved, not natural.

"Someone's fucking idea of a joke". They moved on.

"We've gone downhill awhile now", observed Billy later. There was light ahead. In that room, glowing eggs were attached to the walls.

"These better not be Muryan eggs."

"In an unguarded room?"

"Broski."

"Nyet. Go together". Fireteam Alpha extinguished lanterns and advanced slowly. Roland was expecting all the eggs to hatch at once and they'd get swarmed. There were a series of such rooms. In one, they met the creature in charge of the place, and it was terrified of them.

"Hey there, lil' buddy. Don't bother none, jus' folks passin' through". The creature resembled a bat. It clearly didn't speak the human tongue and clutched an egg protectively.

"Eyes all around. Maybe it gets some fucking ideas if its friends show up". So the creature, named 'Bats' was left alone. Each room deeper in housed larger eggs. At the end of the 17th or 18th, there was nothing but a hole in the ground.

"Broski". Jakson hooked his lantern to his belt and descended using the handholds. He whistled from the bottom. Each took their turn to go down. The tunnel began to narrow a little and they moved forward single file, Jakson leading.

"Can hearing Bats", said Jakson in a low tone. There were many of them ahead. Eventually they were met with silence. They had come to what Demit would later call Bats Nest.

And there were many of them.

"Ah, shit", hissed Roland. He grabbed a ****Handfull**** but Billy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, brother."

"Billy, report", said Demit from behind.

"Hands off weapons. Y'all be on y'all's best behaviour, like y'all uncle Jim's comin' with presents". He raised his palms out at shoulder level. Jakson and Roland followed. They stepped out into the open cavern.

"Oh fuck."

"Darln', ah said 'at ease'."

"Jus' like Baphomet-stan. Don't start none, won't be none", he continued.

"There's enough of them to fucking kill us."

"Like he said, Paprika. Let's not make enemies now". Bats were watching them all.

"Say, Broski? Easy walk, like at the market with Ol' Granpaw". Up ahead were many choices of routes.

"I don't want to split the fucking team in this shithole."

"Then ah say walk down the middle?". They followed Billy, hands off their weapons. Demit and Slyvester held their staves like walking sticks. The Bats stayed silent from their unthreatening body language.

"Y'all smell that?". The light from the Bats Nest was gone. This was a different area.

"Darlings, we might have just found another Wonder Hole exit."

"Broski". Jakson moved ahead. They heard him loudly say something in surprise. Fireteam Alpha advanced with a jog.

…

The sky was beautiful and alien. Roland thought it was like the colour palettes used by the artists who painted in the Lodge.

"Where's the sun?". The wind blew at Slyvester's robes.

"This wind is going to cause trouble for my archery."

Fireteam Alpha sat, rested and ate on the nearest hill, taking the chance to take in the sights. In the distance, a giant white pillar rose and vanished into the strange sky. In the rolling hills, white pillars could be seen. It was peaceful. A white dog with one eye wandered to the foot of the hill, sniffed the air and wandered away. They cringed at the sight. They spent the next few hours on that hill and the sky changed hue while remaining multicoloured, signalling the progress of the day. The sun never did shine.

"What's the time? It's about 2 hours and change to get back to Lonesome". Slyvester told her the time from his time piece.

"Pack supplies tonight. We're coming back here tomorrow."

" 'Palette'. Let's call this place 'Palette' ", suggested Roland. The sky was pleasant, unlike the red moon of Grimgar.

"And you're telling nobody of this place". Fireteam Alpha agreed. That night at Lonesome Outpost, they were excited but didn't dare talk about what they had seen that day. Travelling in and out wasn't as hard as Cyrene Mines so Fireteam Alpha packed 3 days worth of food. Water would be a concern much sooner, so they hoped they'd find some there. For now, the spring Jakson found in the Grimble Mines would suffice.

…

Fireteam Alpha had found a water source after leaving the hill (designated Starter Hill). With no sun or star for direction, Demit declared the large pillar in the sky as "North". East of Starter Hill, they set up camp close to the water. It was a stroke of luck, since water allowed them to set up camp immediately. It was risky, leaving all their supplies behind but then it facilitated easier movement for exploration.

"Local folks! Howdy!", greeted Billy. But they attacked instead.

"Oh for fucks' sakes, does everyone have only one eye?", yelled Demit. They covered themselves with white cloth, with only an eye opening. The lines connected. These people were divided into spears and sword and shield.

"O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you, ****Light of Protection****."

"What the f… my magic's not working!"

Brewary made some kind off a surprised garble. He had expertly blocked the spear aimed at him. In the middle of activating ****Wind****, the swordsman had managed to sneak in an attack which was no issue since Brewary wore armour. Somehow lightning jumped from the purple sword and caused him to spasm and drop to his knees.

"Magic weapons!", said Roland as he aimed for the swordsman. ****Kinetic**** missed and the swordsman stepped back and raised its shield.

"This fucking wind!". The spearman was already stabbing into Brewary. He weakly fended it off with his armoured sections. Brewary was getting hurt. The swordsman wanted to attack Brewary too from behind its shield. But Roland was no slouch. One test shot was all he needed. The second ****Kinetic**** hit the shield, breaking it and knocking the swordsman down.

"Wot'n'… can't cut these hajis!". Quickly thinking, Billy used ****Bash**** to shove a spearman and with an expert toss, held his sword by the blade. He used the crossguard like a mace, no skills and all brute force. The spearman faltered and began to crumple from the assault.

Point blank ****Fireball**** made the spearman attacking Brewary back off a little. Slyvester dragged him away into the backline. Roland kept loosing arrows at the spearman and swordsman. This was another area that needed ****Kinetic****. The spearman died first, crumpling from the blunt force trauma. The swordsman who used the spearman as cover soon followed. The fight ended when Demit used ****Counter Strike**** on the last spearman, aiming the return hit on the side of its head. It still remained standing, though dazed. Jakson grabbed it with ****Spider**** and slid his stiletto right into its one eye.

"Wot'n'tarnation are these freaks?", asked Billy. He was still holding his sword by the blade.

"O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you, ****Sacrament****". Nothing. Billy held out his hand for the Paladin heal. Nothing either. Cursing, Demit pulled bandages out of her bag to stop Brewary's bleeding with Slyvester's help. Seeing this, Roland remembered what Slyvester said at the baths.

It was time for designation. The spearmen would be called 'Spears', the one higher ranking swordman would be called 'Swords'. As for what these white clothed things would be called, Billy and Demit wanted to call them 'Hajis'. Brewary and Slyvester wanted 'Klanners'. Roland and Jakson had nothing to suggest, though Roland somehow expected both names to be equally insulting . A coin toss determined Klanners the winner.

"They're blade-proof", said Billy.

"Da. ****Backstab**** not work."

"These purple swords have magic". Slyvester picked one up and tested the edge with his fingertip. He hissed from the pain and dropped the sword, shaking slightly.

"These swords will definitely sell. But I've never seen them at market, which means we're the first Grimgari to come here. Anyone seen these things in market?"

"Nyet. Even stone different". Jakson had lifted the cover off the one he killed and was holding up some kind of a multi-colour marble on a necklace. Each Spears had one, with the Swords having something like jewelry but made with the same stone.

"We're going to take a loss while we're here. Can't sell this at Lonesome. It would raise questions."

"Even bigger problem is, magic done stopped when we got here."

"But I cast ****Fireball**** just fine."

"Try using ****Saber****", suggested Roland. It didn't activate after Billy used a bit of blood.

"Fucking great. Only Lumiaris's blessings won't work. The fucking entrance is right there, General-in-chief. Come on in and bless this fucking whole new world right here."

"Darln', ah'll have none o' that kind o' talk 'round Lumiaris's name". Demit conceded.

"So… bandages, just like the good old days when Paprika had no magic and we thought it was all good fun."

"Fuck you."

"Weapons test! Hit me, gorgeous". Slyvester picked up the sword he dropped and held it like a fencer. It was the wrong pose for the sword, but what the hell. He stabbed, which was easily blocked by Brewary. The magic leapt from sword to sword and shocked him. Roland assumed that rough play was normal for the two since Slyvester burst out laughing.

"Can't… even… block…", managed Brewary. Slyvester held him standing, still laughing.

"Gimmie that sword." Billy sheathed his and planned to use the Klanner sword temporarily.

"Backline make sure to focus on Swords first. Let frontline worry about Spears."

...

Their next enemy was a pack of dogs. These ones were the same one seen at the hill, but definitely looked more dangerous. They seemed normal at first (other than the one eye) but then bone protrusions came out. The dogs functioned in packs. ****Kinetic**** scared them off rather easily. Like the Klanners, their bone protrusions made them somewhat blade resistant. It was starting to annoy Fireteam Alpha. But they learned that tall grass hid these things, so grassy patches were to be watched. Speaking of grass, Roland commented that there were no trees.

"Huh. Ah reckon'd some'n was off, but can't quite pin the ol' tail on the donkey. There's no trees in Palette".

"Dammit Billy, these things have only one eye, in case you haven't noticed."

They killed the next group of Klanners, 1 Swords and 6 Spears. Billy found out that the magic sword worked against their own kind. He also learned that there were limited charges to the things. After a certain number of hits, the sword stopped its numbing effect. Billy laid his blade down and took the next one from the slain Swords.

__This strategy is not sustainable. __Roland was tasked with the purpose of keeping the Swords occupied, with priority on making sure its weapon landed as few hits as possible. It took quite a number of arrows because it carried a shield and hid behind the spears, with the wind and positioning also fighting against him. While thinking, Roland saw something in the distance, gasped in surprise and pointed it out.

"Giants!", said Demit enthusiastically. In the distance, a giant the height of a mountain moved.

"Fireteam Alpha is going to kill that one day", she continued. The entire team disagreed.

"You saw giants once at Quickwind, remember? That's 4 meters tall. Does that look 4 meters to you?", said Roland.

"Where would we even hit the dang thing, woman?"

"You go. I go home Alterna with Roland". Roland agreed with Jakson. He's not going near that. Slyvester and Brewary said nothing. They moved on.

…

Like all other construction, the ruined town they came across was white; White masonry with white cobblestones under the Palette sky. The rubble formed a maze, but there were clear indications of wide streets branching out into narrower lanes, just like Damrow.

"Giant sized", remarked Brewary. He was looking at the size of a rotten chair. Just by looking at the width of the stone door frames, one could guess they definitely housed giants. Roland estimated a completed door frame to be over 8m tall.

"Maybe the giants here are the same size as the ones in Quickwind". He was right.

Klanners ambushed them and a giant rounded the far corner. It led by throwing a piece of rubble. Roland tried shooting the projectile but the wind conditions in town were different from the open spaces of the rolling hills. His ****Kinetic**** missed. The boulder would've hit if they didn't move aside. Jakson spoke first.

"Davai!". Fireteam Alpha turned and were pursued all the way to Starter Hill. They waited inside Bats Nest for half an hour, Demit pacing in frustration. Jakson scouted with ****Sneaking**** and ****Stealth****, returning to report that they were gone.

Back at camp, Demit, Billy and Slyvester wanted to go back for more. Roland, Jakson and Brewary argued that the Klanners were troublesome enough with their white coverings, now that these Lion-headed, also one-eyed, human bodied, almost 4m tall stone statue of giants had shown up, they needed to come back later with better gear. One side argued that Roland was there to distract Swords. Another side reminded that this wasn't a Muryan fight where body armour worked in protection. Giants would crush anything it stepped on. A counter-argument sprang up that Jakson could use ****Spider****, stab an eye and keep a giant busy while the Klanners were killed. Jakson said that he's taking half of all Palette loot if he was made to climb one of those things. What if it slapped itself the way you would slap a fly on your neck?

The decision maker turned out to be the spring water that needed boiling. Only Jakson who had enough to drink from his 2 water and 2 alcohol skins didn't get sick. Frustrated, Fireteam Alpha groaned their way back to Lonesome Outpost, not even spending a night at Palette.

...

"We're not the first to find Palette", said Roland that night. They were all chewing herb for upset stomachs, frequently needing to run and relieve themselves.

"What? How the hell do you know that?"

"My guild masters once talked about it when they thought I wasn't listening. Rowland lost his wife to an Ustrel, and they also ran into some 'White Giant'. Then they tried removing all evidence that Palette existed."

"Fuck… Don't we ever get to do anything?"

"Nobody makes it into Level 11 of Cyrene, Paprika. Remember that overpriced toy you have in your room?", asked Brewary.

"...wait…". Demit cast ****Purify**** on Billy which healed his upset stomach.

"Fuck. I should've cast ****Purify**** at Bats Nest and we could've gone back in the fucking place."

"But ah don' have ****Purify****, darln'. We'd need come back anyway". Demit's frustration became louder, to the annoyance of the neighbouring tents. She refused to cast ****Purify**** on anyone else, determined to make all suffer. Brewary and Slyvester paid coin for another Priest to do it. They asked Mary on purpose, which annoyed Demit even more. Ranta tried negotiating for more but a cold stare made him back away. She did it for free.

Depending on who you asked, it was either a bad or a good day for Fireteam Alpha. But at the very least, Billy made an extra generous pot that night so they could eat.

Post-chapter ramblings

The coin toss is one of the most useful things I have. Some random person needs a gender? Coin toss. Need to choose between 2 names? Coin toss. Need to decide who gets night watch? Coin toss three times. Aw shit the butterfly gril in Kimetsu No Yaiba did it too. The composition of Team Feendy was decided by coin toss. All I decided were the classes of the party. Coin toss decided who were male and female. Then I remembered a particularly annoying piece of shit named Feendy (yes, real human name) and put him as team leader so I could kill him. This is not written canon, but his twin brother Andy is the other Dreadknight that got burned by Ricardo (which does look like THAT Ricardo). I heard this from a drunk LoneWanzerPilot. Sshh. Don't tell him.

As for what I toss, I have the option between an arcade token and a coin that was minted in the year I was born. Somehow I had one of those in my posession. What luck!

You should toss a coin if you need to choose between 2 things. It saves a whole lot of time. Pissed off it's not the gender you want? Fuck you. Coin toss. Don't like it, write your own **insert gender(less) here** character.

The arcade by the way is the one in Mahkota Parade Melaka, in case a Malaysian somehow reads this. It's the tiny details like this that makes conversations fun.

...

Second season of Fairy Gone is here. How frustrating. Grimgar needs a S2. So buy your novels or subscribe to the service. Like I said in the foreword, it's a sliver of a hope, but won't you do your part?

Service guarantees Citizenship. Would you like to know more?

Thanks for being here,  
LoneWanzerPilot.


	19. Chapter 19

****Chapter 19****

A discussion decided the plan. They would visit Palette again in a month. First, they would spend time learning another skill in Alterna. Then, train some more while exploring Wonder Hole. After that, they would return and see if Brewary and Billy could cut through a Klanner. Roland had added that last bit in attempt to dissuade Demit who was arguing to go back. Cutting through the Klanner coverings was a goal that Demit seemed to like. The plan was set when she agreed.

"Looks like Team Haruhiro's made this their main hunting ground, just like us."

"And that Mage of theirs is the softest pillow", said Slyvester.

"They were here before us, right?", asked Roland.

"Yeah. They didn't even wait for the market to cool after Deadhead. Their finances must be shit", said Demit

"Ol' Kujack there's gettin' better at fight'n", observed Billy. Kuzaku had less of a slouch and he now threw the occasional jab at Ranta who overreacted at everything said to him.

"They have no idea we're their generation."

"Keep it that way. Fuck that Dreadknight and all the other Dreadknights. I'm never letting one in". Roland wanted to agree. Ranta and the rogue Volunteer team made very bad Dreadknight impressions. But then how did their guild be allowed to exist in town?

"Speaking of generations, which ones are you two?", asked Roland. Slyvester was Mary's generation, though separate batches like Team Renji and Fireteam Alpha. Billy was slightly older. The names he mentioned were all unknown, mostly because they had died or moved on with other clans.

…

Back at the Guild, Roland asked for suggestions.

"You've almost exhausted the essentials of the skill tree. It's time you learned the curse and boon of the Archer class", said Rowland.

"****Root ****is the most expensive skill we have. We call it the 'curse and boon' because of the way it works. You'll find out when you learn it". The Recruiter held out his hand. Jakson learned ****Stealth**** for 20 gold. Roland would learn ****Root**** for the same amount.

Roland assumed the daily routine was as usual; ****Chop**** wood for selling, callisthenics, skill learning, then in the evening the jog back and forth and have arrows land eerily close to his feet. Night was spent on fletching and arrow maintenance.

Only this time, skill learning was done indoors. Underground, in fact.

Rowland raised a curtain covering one corner of the underground armoury. In it was a circular room of dirt and cobblestone. In the centre, on bare dirt, Roland was made to draw a set pattern based on an old scroll Rowland held out to candle light.

"****Root**** is the only magic skill Archers have, not counting ****Stop-eye**** and ****Quick-eye**** that draws negligible natural magic from your body."

"What does it do?", Roland asked.

"When you remain in place, the strength of your shots increases up to a certain maximum". Roland took a deep breath. This was good news.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First, you must let the ****Root**** take hold. We'll explain over dinner. You start right away from there."

Over dinner, Roland was made to eat a very generous helping. He had many questions. Rowland and the Recruiter were patient.

"It depends on the Archer. There is no method to measure the strength of ****Root****. Some have weaker shots, some more powerful. The time to reach full power varies, even its learning time isn't the same. Generally, Archers learn it in 5 days. I've seen students take up to 2 weeks. On average, an Archer reaches full power in 10 seconds."

"All we can promise is that if the ****Root**** takes hold, your arrows hit harder."

"This curse and boon…", thought Roland aloud. The 2 guild masters let him finish.

"The Archer is tempted to use it all the time. In the end, it makes the Archer a very easy, stationary target". The men laughed and drummed the table in approval. Rowland passed a few coins to The Recruiter. They had bet on whether Roland would figure it out. Surprisingly, Recruiter who sometimes called him 'idiot boy' had bet he would.

__Huh...__

"Exactly. Our advice is to pretend you don't have it at all. Take the boon when it comes, but making ****Root**** the base of your archery strategy will get you killed when you refuse to move. Many Archers die that way."

"... And I'll be there to spit on your idiot boy corpse, if we catch you dying from refusing to move."

They explained that Roland's challenge was to sit in the circle, enter a meditative state and wait for the ****Root**** to take hold, not needing water, food or sleep. Once it released him, he could use it at will with a day's archery practice. It wasn't without danger either. Rarely, but still did happen, an Archer spent too long in meditative state and died. Roland understood why Rowland said '2 weeks'. Via explanation, Roland realized that the usual breathing exercises for calmer archery and pre-workout were included for the eventual ****Root ****lesson. All Archers were prepared for ****Root****. It was the point of the endurance training and callisthenics. It was so the body lasted longer with no food.

Roland sat in the circle, barefoot and shirtless, closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He felt the tingle of the room and something moving up his spine. It felt like….

__Mana?__

Opening his eyes, he immediately felt weak and cold. Feeling his face, he had grown out more than a stubble. Not able to walk, he crawled out of the room and started calling once past the curtain. Footsteps rushed over. Rowland carried him out into the daylight which hurt his eyes. He was placed on a bed. The 2 men fussed over him like parents.

"How… how long?"

"One week. You spent a week inside."

"That slow? So who wins a bet this time?"

"Idiot boy". Roland was thirsty. He wanted to gulp down the cup but the Recruiter pulled it back.

"You've gone a week, boy. A sip every 5 minutes". A small piece of bread was slipped into his mouth. It was heavenly.

"Did it work?"

"Look at your feet". Looking, he saw some green veins that extended into his feet and up his leg. They led to both shoulders.

"The ****Root**** has taken hold", said Rowland proudly.

Roland was left to sleep off the rest of the day. That evening, Demit and Billy had come looking, Jakson in tow.

"Yo, I ain't seen my Archer in a fucking week, and now this is what he looks like?"

"It's the 20 gold skill of the Archer Guild. And don't make me slap that mouth of yours, girl."

"Demit, c'mon", begged Roland.

"How's he s'posed to use his bow in that state, sirs?"

"Feed him. Give him rest, food and exercise. This is a temporary side effect of the process."

"As a proud trainer of the body to make a living weapon, ah' must disagree and says ma' friend here needs 1 month at least to get fightin' fit."

"There's magic involved, boy. It's temporary. Give him a week. 2 if he's the idiot boy he usually is."

"Okay?", asked Jakson, handing Roland a food cloth bundle and a wineskin.

"Yea. Just tired and sleepy as hell."

"What happened, soldier?"

"Guild secret". Even Demit wouldn't want to risk that. Rowland said that if Roland did not eat slowly, he'd confiscate everything.

"He looks like you made him slave in some underground mine and didn't feed him", Demit complained. Billy put his hand around her waist. He tried changing the subject.

"Magic, brother? You one of us, now."

"You going to shoot fire arrows like Slyvester does?"

"Nothing like that. I aim at the sky, fire a single arrow and hundreds come raining down". Rowland and the Recruiter laughed at this. So did Jakson.

"Asshole. I'm kicking you out of FTA. Go find another party."

Roland was discharged the next day, but didn't have the strength to pull his bow for the next 3. It was a week till he was strong enough and the showcase of skills took place.

"Oh Papa Bear, look. Honey's all grown up, he's got just a dash of magic!". Slyvester could tell immediately. He wanted a kiss.

"This element… Rock? Wood? Earth?", he asked after he gave Roland a kiss to the cheek.

"Guild secret, but close enough."

By the walls of Alterna, targets were set up for general use.

"It's called ****Root****. If I stay in spot for 10 seconds, my arrows power up."

He shot a target. The arrow went in as was usual for a bow of that power. 10 seconds later, the next arrow went through the straw bundle, lodging itself inside completely. A nearby Hunter gaped. He looked at his bow and then at Roland's.

Slyvester was looking at Roland though one of his larger Foci. __Tool mage, he's not simply a caster.__

"Hey. Guild secret. C'mon."

"I'm only ever telling Papa Bear, Honey. Oh but I am so proud of you". Dinner that night was rather upscale.

…

"Zombies", said Jakson.

Demit motioned the group into formation and cast ****Light of Protection****. Roland found a boulder to stand on.

"What we looking at, Broski?"

"2 Warrior, 1 Priest, 1 Hunter, 1 Dreadknight, 1 Mage". Jakson then faded into the dark. Scraping metal could be heard in the distance, alongside the pattering of feet and the clink of gear. Billy called out;

"Soldiers of the Volunteer Corp, we can't allow you to roam under the curse of the No-Life King. Your bodies will be dealt with honourably and your badges returned to Red Moon HQ". He was using his official un-accented voice. The shuffling stopped for a second and changed direction. Around te corner came the unfortunate, a team that was wiped out by monsters in Wonder Hole and went unclaimed. Seeing Fireteam Alpha, the 2 Warriors charged. Behind them came the Priest who also charged with the Dreadknight, leaving the Mage and Hunter as backline.

Billy and Demit grunted and dropped to their knees. ****Thunderstorm**** had hit them. Billy raised his shield enough to block the incoming arrow. It was ****Kinetic****. He was knocked off balance and on his back and the Warriors connected with the frontline. Demit fought on her knees using ****Guard Stance****.

"ARCHER!"

It twisted to avoid Roland's ****Penetrator****, lifeless eyes gleaming with ****Stop-eye ****and ****Quick-eye****. Roland shed a tear as he pulled out another arrow, jumping off his boulder to avoid its return ****Penetrator****. __Archer__. Recognizing the changing danger level, the backlines fought their private war. For the first time ever, Roland had a dynamic shootout. He had to move and loose or risk getting pinned by the opposing Archer.

The Mage was the first to go down when Jakson used ****Spider**** and caught it from the back. He jammed his Baselard into its neck and twisted to sever the neck clean off. The Mage fell and twitched in place, not truly ended. Jump-dashing to the side, Jakson dodged the first 2 arrows of a ****Handfull****. The other 2 embedded itself into a thigh and side. Jakson cried out in pain, falling down. It was enough time for Roland's ****Penetrator**** to hit the Archer.

__Yes!__

It went straight through and out the other side. The Archer turned to Roland and pulled its bow back. No time to watch.

__NOT. HUMAN. Catch up, you idiot!__ Roland hoped the front line was alright. __No time to stop and look__.

An arrow flew past (no time to look at what it was) when Roland had an idea. He would aim for the Archer, wait for it to brace for sidestep and then change aim in the split second and assist the frontline. **__**Kinetic **__**__again. Full draw__. The Archer watched as it drew an arrow. Roland noticed something but there was no time to make a decision. The draw was held only at split second before it ruined the aim and tired out the bow user. ****Kinetic**** hit the Priest in the head, jerking it back with a snap. It fell on its back. No time to watch. The Dreadknight turned to Roland. He vaguely saw Ricardo attacking the downed Priest.

****Kinetic ****ready, he waited for the right moment for the trade. __There!__.

The Dreadknight sped forward with its class skill, sword leading. The arrow found its face, snapping its head off. Still, it wasn't human and kept on. With no avoiding the hit, Roland took the force of the hit with his Brigandine. Unable to see, it swung about wildly, managing to hit Roland once on the lamellar shoulder (Brigandine shoulder felt too rigid and heavy for his taste). Roland backed away from it and aimed the next ****Kinetic**** at the Archer who was using its own axe against Jakson who weakly managed to defend himself with one arm using ****Swat****.

**__**Chop**__**__. It only has __**__**Chop**__**__. __****Kinetic**** sailed forth, catching it at the side and knocking it down. Another ****Kinetic ****took its head off when it wanted to stand. Exhausted and bleeding out from 2 arrows, Jakson sank to the floor panting and groaning in pain. Time to look at the fight.

Demit had latched onto a Warrior. Its sword was unwieldy at the range so it pummeled her with its gauntleted fists and armoured elbow. Grunting, she managed to finish the cast for ****Dispel****, then fell into the ensuing heap of ashes and stopped moving.

The Priest was still moving, though almost no flesh remained. Weakened from Ricardo's fire, ****Kinetic**** went clean through, taking off its head and neck. The skeleton fell and spasmed.

Brewary was thrown back by his Warrior with a full force ****Somersault Bomb****. It advanced to Brewary but was stopped by repeated barrages from ****Magic Missile and Kinetic****. No, not stopped. It was dismantled. Leather joints snapped and metal bits flew as it was hit repeatedly, till its limbs detached.

The fight was almost over. Its skull crushed, the Zombie Dreadknight was still swinging wildly. It got the same treatment.

Roland stood alone.

__Oh shit. __He had to make a decision. The Zombie archer had did its share of damage. Slyvester had a chest wound, which was what Roland was working on now. Extracting the arrow using the end of a spare fletching feather, he then pressed down on the wound with a bandage. Looking around, Jakson was still alive. He nodded to show he could wait.

"M... My love… p…p…please". Slyvester had grabbed the hand Roland was using to stop the bleeding.

"Then press down hard. Stop your own bleeding". Roland moved on to Brewary. His bleeding was manageable, only one deep enough needing a bandage. He tried calling Demit and Billy but no response. Brewary had broken bones.

__Bleeding first. __The ****Somersault Bomb**** had an impact that broke Brewary's collarbone and rib. Being technique-focused, he had held well against the zombie, taking only the one now-bandaged cut. Jakson was also weakly calling Demit and Billy now. Roland rummaged Brewary's hip bag for more bandages.

Demit was bleeding from multiple deep cuts. Her helmet had shown she had taken a hit to the head either from ****Kinetic**** or the warrior's sword. Billy began to stir. Roland shook him into consciousness, yelling into his ear. He looked and processed that Demit was injured.

"Ah… Ah can't move, brother", he said weakly. He groaned as the pain registered across his body.

__No. No, no no no no. Oh shit. Try something. Try anything__. He moved Billy into lying position which was painful for him, then pointed his hand towards Demit.

"I'm the only one left! We need a healer. Please!". Billy managed his slower Paladin healing on Demit. She coughed out blood from her ruined lungs (__oh shit, she took __**__**Kinetic **__**__to the chest__), then sighed in relief. Roland shook her awake.

"Demit! Demit! Sergeant!". She showed some response to her rank.

Jakson was bleeding out, calling for help. He couldn't extract the arrows because they were all Broadheads. His bandage supply only stopped the bleeding in his thigh.

"SERGEANT!". He shook her harder. Roland began to feel tired.

__Ow. __He looked down at the slim end of the Dreadknight's tapered Longsword that had forced its way between the small plates on impact, snapping off from the rigidity of the Brigandine and length of time the weapon went unserviced. Fueled by adrenaline and that the weapon had snapped with less than half an inch showing, he had not noticed he had been stabbed. He felt the blood flowing and saw the trail he left. It was a deep stab. He sighed.

__Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit.__ Demit was still unconscious. He began to fade, the last thing he saw was Jakson shuffling towards him.

**Post-chapter ramblings**

This chapter is where I wince at myself several times. First off, Deadhead was far less bloody, but then had already written it that way, including the post-battle market. In reality, Alterna is large enough to absorb that kind of deal. The 20 plus deaths mean nothing to a city that size. Is Alterna town or city? Then I just noticed it now; Stop-eye and Quick-eye aren't magic, aren't they? They're eye exercises. Also, Root is starting to look really underpowered. There's also something off about this end fight. Can't quite place my finger on it. Ah well.

In an unrelated matter, Boku No Hero Academia is here, yay! That's nice. Wholesome Shonen manga heroes are quite a comforting thing to watch. There's a fan comic once of Naruto and Ichigo passing the mainstream Shonen show title to Deku. Made me shed a tear. I followed both. Didn't jump on the Boruto, One Piece and Fairy Tail train tho. But I'm on the Black Clover train now.

I got curious and looked back at the stats for RTA. People are actually coming here all the way from the begining, at the first chapter in the tower dungeon. I'd like to thank you for taking the time. Hope you loved it so far.

I wished my AO3 viewership is better, but then my friend did say that AO3 are mostly female and they know exactly what they're looking for, and what I write is of little interest to them. Even she ditched FF for AO3 LOL.

This makes me wonder what's the gender composition of my readership. As for countries, *plays Team America theme song*.

Power's out, and on one hour and 43 mins of laptop battery left, see you next chapter.

LoneWanzerPilot


	20. Chapter 20

****Chapter 20****

__'Anyone who didn't die in Deadhead owes the devil something, and he's going to come collect', __Roland remembered Billy saying as he watched an Orion Clan party help his team. Roland was extracting the arrows from Jakson using the quill-ends of spare feathers. The Orion Hunter helping him was surprised.

"Hey, neat trick! I'll take that as payment for saving your party". The last arrow came out and the Priest cast ****Sacrament****.

"I suggest you go straight home", suggested their leader. Fireteam Alpha was sitting together in a sorry state.

"You're alright, really. It's a good thing we came when we heard your Hunter shouting. Just be careful of the Muryans on the way back. Take the long way around and stay away from the Ustrels".

"Thank you", said Billy. Demit was leaning against him, her face hidden in her knees.

"You're welcome. But we have first pick of the loot, you understand…"

"Yep. We're good. But leave us the badges at least?"

"I doubt there's bounty on these, but you never know. Sure, Orion's not going back to Alterna anytime soon, anyway."

"Your Mage must have one hell of a ****Fire Pillar****, if he can melt the badge off this one", said another Orion member, pulling something roughly. The cheap chain had fused to the bones of the Priest and the silver badge had melted and warped. It could have even been a different necklace. There was no way to tell, though it was a reasonable assumption.

Fireteam Alpha thanked the Orion party (except for Demit who kept quiet and just nodded her thanks) and they parted. There was barely anything to loot; they had taken all the money and serviceable side weapons. Fireteam Alpha took the badges and armour parts like bracers, greaves, and gauntlets. All that is left were scrap metal and dust from the ****Dispel**** used on the unfortunate cursed. The way back was silent.

__So this is what a big budget clan looks like,__ thought Roland. Orion took the trouble to have a matching theme on their armour, plus white capes with their clan logo. Orion was also… __nice__. Grimgar was dog-eat-dog and it was very refreshing to have Orion around. Roland decided privately that if anything were to happen to Fireteam Alpha, he'd suggest any remaining member follow him in applying to join Orion instead of restarting the team.

"That was… humiliating…", said Brewary. Slyvester disagreed.

"We're all alive, Papa Bear. That's all I care about."

"The power of the backline", said Billy. The FTA formation was disrupted right away when the Mage cast ****Thunderstorm ****on the frontline and the Archer used ****Kinetic**** to pin down Billy, who had the highest armour rating. Both Warriors then led with ****Somersault Bomb****. While Jakson and Roland did employ the strategy of taking out the backline first, only the Mage was stopped. The Archer who should have been killed outright with ****Penetrator**** didn't have blood or feel any pain, and the arrow passed through harmlessly. __I should have used __**__**Kinetic**__**__. __Roland was angry at himself. That small decision caused the Archer to have enough time to empty the remnants of its quiver into the frontline. Through luck, it no longer had any more bodkins (which was logical, Wonder Hole was 'broadhead territory'), so it used ****Kinetic****, rending plate and breaking bones. ****Penetrator**** would have punctured an essential organ.

__Luck.__

This was a case of the devil's luck. Fireteam Alpha would have died if Orion was not nearby. Another less charitable group would have waited and looted their dead bodies, and in 3 to 5 days, reanimate and roam.

It felt like a story for children where the characters were made to stay alive simply because the storyteller willed it so. This feeling went through the party without it being spoken. Roland thought again about Billy's saying concerning debts to the devil. He also wondered if anyone else thought it was humiliating. He did. So did Brewary.

His thoughts wandered some more, then crossed the threshold into the unmentionable when he thought of an alternate scenario; What if Team Haruhiro would be the ones who stopped the reanimated Fireteam Alpha? Ranta would be the one roughly and joyfully looting his gear and coin bag. Demit wouldn't have taken well to having **Dispel **used on her by 'PTSD Mary'. But then what would she know? She was already undead.

_Shit. Stop this shit right now. Fuck. _

The rest of the day was spent lazing around while Demit, Roland and Billy made drying racks. Gear was cleaned and replaced and left to dry by an early fire (Roland cut fuel alongside branches for the rods).

That night, Billy's one pot meal with generous amount of meat and bread was accompanied by a small barrel of alcohol.

"Paprika darling, are you okay?", asked Brewary.

"I passed out. I was supposed to keep the team running. We almost died in there under my watch. I'm the Priest…". Billy put an arm around her waist. The rest of the team assured her that she didn't do anything wrong, but from the looks of it she was set on blaming herself. Still, they tried. Roland said that it was an Archer, of course its arrows weren't weak. Brewary and Billy said that there were too many frontliners for a party that size. Of course the fight was going to go bad, but that's also why their backline was so easily dealt with. Jakson said that he and Roland focused on the backline immediately. It was just that they didn't bleed, so Roland's arrow went straight through the heart. She spent the night in silence, looking miserable.

The next morning, she and Billy were the last to exit their tent. Slyvester and Brewary were making breakfast using the pot. They really were a couple in love. Even cooking was an intimate affair. Somehow the wooden spoon needed both mens' hands to stir the pot. Brewary was leaving a hickey on Slyvester's exposed shoulder. Jakson tapped Roland and made the universal hand sign for sex.

"What, for real?", Roland whispered.

"Da. Turn on ****Stealth**** and listen". Jakson was barely suppressing a laugh.

"Well good for them. Remember Sly saying he couldn't?"

"Da. Is good."

"There's the happy couple! You wild beast you, Fillet Mignon. The whole camp could hear you last night". Brewary mimicked an Orc as he humped a giggling Slyvester from the back. Looking around, some heads from surrounding tents had turned. Some laughter could be heard. Roland and Jakson burst out laughing.

"Fuck you. We went straight to sleep! It was the wine!"

"He's kidding."

"Nonsense, Honey. Can't you see the natural feminine glow in Paprika's face?". Demit was about to throw something.

"Glow? Like the one on Slyvester's face?". Roland turned on ****Stop-eye**** and ****Quick-eye**** for dramatic effect. Jakson had walked up with ****Sneaking**** and was sniffing in the direction of the 2 men. Slyvester gave an almost lady-like mini-shriek and burst out laughing with Brewary. Demit and Billy froze, causing the 2 to laugh louder.

…

Demit named them 'Wisps'. They resembled floating orbs of light, changing colour to attack with basic magic; bluish for ****Lightning****, red for ****Fireball**** and dark for some black seaweed that causes the target to convulse and not be able to move.

****Kinetic**** flew right through them. Roland was sure he had hit. ****Penetrator**** did nothing as well.

"My arrows aren't working!". Roland pulled out his axe and closed in. There was no telling where these Wisps were facing. One changed Dark. He couldn't avoid the black seaweed in time and convulsed. Another appeared suddenly beside it, firing ****Lightning****. Roland somehow managed to swing his axe. While the black seaweed didn't hurt, it stopped movement better than ****Lightning****. Unfortunately, his axe passed through. Roland yelled in frustration to take a ****Fireball**** from it. He swung again ineffectually. It switched to ****Lightning****. He passed out.

He woke to Demit's magic, face and body feeling sore.

"You alright, soldier?". Roland groaned before responding.

"My arrows and weapons go right through them."

"... the fuck? We hit them just fine, but yeah their spells hurt."

"Mama bear?", asked Brewary. The 2 men helped Roland stand. Slyvester took Roland's bow.

"Oh no, Honey. Your hits don't have magic."

"No way. This bow has about 14 kilos less pull because it has magic."

"Well that's the thing, Honey sweetie. The magic only affects the pull. Everyone's weapons work because they all use elemental coating. But don't you worry, Mama Bear's here! Tear us a bit of bandage, darling". Slyvester selected one of a matching pair of stones from his staff. Using the bit of bandage, he tied the stone to Roland's bow stave.

"So these matching stones are magic amplifiers tuned to work together. Now that one is on your bow, a bit of magic will flow from one stone to the other. But you have to stay close within a few feet from Mama Bear, dearie."

"Won't this drain your magic?"

"Plenty of Mama Bear to go around, darling. Oh look Papa Bear, he cares."

"No, for real."

"Don't worry, Honey. I channel trace amounts just to get your arrows to respond to Wisp essence". He handed back the bow. Since Roland had stood still for a few seconds, ****Root**** allowed him to feel the trace magic flowing.

"Feel the passion that is Mama Bear?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"My pleasure, sweetie". Slyvester turned to the group.

"As your team Mage, I suggest we transition into magic gear, or the very least Elemental Coat everything we have. It will help defend against these Wisps, and in Palette, the purple swords won't numb as much. It doesn't look like it, but most Volunteers are almost covered in magic equipment in Wonder Hole, you can trust your Mage on that". The team looked at each other. Magic equipment? That would be expensive. Maybe coating is cheaper. Roland personally missed his Lamellar. It was far lighter than this Brigandine.

"Also, I definitely saw these Wisp Bone in market. But you might need magic to pick them up. Since Paprika has Light of Protection on all of us, chop-chop!", he said, clapping his hands. Wisp Bone looked like a web of tiny bones that if stretched out gently, could form a wispy sphere. Slyvester kept it all in a silky hankerchief.

"These sell by their magic weight and how intact they are. If we plan on coming back, I'll bring a glass jar. They transport better that way."

"Magic weight?"

"Oh yes, Fillet Mignon. Some things can't be measured in scales."

"So what's ma 'magic weight'?"

"Guild secret, sweetie."

"Ah ain't your sweetie."

…

The previous day, the Wisp Bone sold for quite a tidy profit. Enthusiastic over the price, they decided that Wisps were going to be their cash farm.

Slyvester tasked himself to picking up Wisp Bone, using some magic tool from his class kit and depositing them in a glass jar. This haul would definitely sell better, he assured them. The problem was the maintenance cost of the fighting. Frequent electric shocks tired the body far too quickly, metal armour conducted electricity well, gambesons singed and charred under fire and anyone hit by ****Shadow Beat ****became prime targets. Wisps would vanish and re-appear around the immobilized person. With their close proximity link, the target would be shot by high powered versions of magic. These wisps aren't mindless idiots either. They too targeted the backline, preferring Jakson. 2 days later, After severe burns to his exposed skin, and Roland's heart stopped by a powered up ****Lightning ****surge, the team grudgingly backed away. It would have to be the more practical but slower coin-per-hour Muryan swarm.

…

Weeks later, Fireteam Alpha had had enough of the Muryans. Even the occasional pauses to the monotony by fighting Ustrels, Slime and Grimbles didn't cure it. One morning, Fireteam Alpha without mentioning anything simply refused to fight Muryans.

"Back to Alterna?", suggested Slyvester.

"How the fuck did Team Haruhiro fight Ustrels every day?"

"They're sick of it too I guess. They're in Grimble Mines now". Roland recalled Fireteam Alpha trailing some distance behind Team Haruhiro. They were clearly headed for the Mines and nobody wanted to be around Ranta in enclosed spaces. It was understandable, but it did make things slightly annoying. Almost at Muryan's Nest, Demit shook her head, told the ants to fuck off and vetoed the group would fight Slime. Nobody objected.

"No skills, darlings. Calculate coin down to the silver if you must, and dress well. We're going shopping!". At Alterna the next day, they went to the upscale streets that had stores instead of vendors. Roland almost balked at the money he spent that day.

With the cheapest gear, Jakson was first to outfit completely. He kept his usual philosophy of individual armour plates with lots of spacing between but now wore a fitting bodysuit made of magic weave. For armour, he had enchanted metal plates on top of hide from some unknown magical beast. His Stilletto and Baselard were unchanged, but he did add a simple mace hanging off his belt. With extra coin to spare, he added a black Elfish hood, on which he insisted that his favourite 3 lines were embroidered gray along its centre. On his chest plate, he painted on the logo that came with the three lines. Jakson really loved that product.

Roland sold off his Brigandine (with some regret, he deemed it a financial mistake). Above his regular gambeson, an emerald green suit of lamellar made from the sea creature scales from a far-off sea. It felt light compared to his Brigandine.

__Too light. Strangely light. __

His bow was changed to something selling for about 3 times the price from the forest of the Elves. From wood to sinew, metals and even string, nothing was native to Alterna's surrounding regions. On testing, arrows flew as if the bow had the monster pull of 200 pounds, but felt only slightly above half the draw weight. Roland would park his previous bow in his room as the new spare, selling the old one off for lodgings and food coin.

Demit wore a form-fitting padded jack, turning away anything Elfish. It was made of magic weave as well and had some kind of hide in it, also from the seas in the far North-east. On top of those, armour of the same kind Jakson wore but with better coverage. Her helmet was a stylish Bascinet with a visor. Her weapon was unchanged. Looking at her, Roland imagined that she did partly look like some kind of a soldier from his previous life, but the like most memories, danced away from being grasped. On both arms, three chevrons were sewed on in yellow thread.

Slyvester was already in magic gear (which is why his Wisp kill record was highest; he was already Magic-resistant), so he gave coin to Brewary. Brewary wore magic versions of exactly what he had always been wearing; almost full plate on top of a yellow and red suit with puffy sleeves with a wide-brimmed helmet-hat. The metal used was of dwarf make for humans.

Billy's equipment expenditure was a nightmare. He tried playing it down, saying he'd build his set slowly, starting from Chest. Demit was going to have none of that. Jakson, Brewary and Demit pitched in. Demit ever anticipating, had secretly kept her armour cost low by using less covering armour instead of a Lamellar. Slyvester and Brewary laid pressure on the proprietor, who in turn was playing the balance of keeping paying customers happy and moving as much high-grade stock as possible. Finally, Billy had to forgo magic in his inner gambeson, focusing on the outer shell. Also turning away non-human make, he wore full plate armour made of an alloy of magic metal, Muryan Katana chitin, various magic essences and powdered foci stones. On the plates on both arms, he wanted his 3 red and yellow chevrons with the crossing lines painted on. To sweeten the deal, the proprietor said that if the team could wait a day or two, he'd take the chest plate to the Temple for free, to have the symbol of Lumiaris engraved on it.

He then tried to sell FTA some capes. Slyvester and Brewary turned on him, insulting him on his poor taste in fashion.

"Capes? What are we, pompous over-dressers with servants to carry our habiliments and sundry?"

"Do you mock the Pimpernels, sir? Do you see Pimpernels attend to battle in capes, to so easily be pulled down into the mud?"

"Nonsense, sirs. The Orion Clan looks completely respectable and distinguished in their white capes, sourced I might add by yours truly, and The Wild Angels have some of the most saintly…" argued the Proprietor but he was tutted into silence.

They would spend 3 nights in Alterna in total.

**Post-chapter ramblings**

Well this is embarrassing. "Yea" is pronounced 'Yay'. The word I'm looking for is "Yeah". Dammit. How many times have I made that mistake, starting from RTA Chapter 1 all the way to RTA II Chapter 20? Awww man.

I did not know it. All these years of reading as a hobby and 2 novels later, I found out 'Yea' is not an alternate spelling for 'Yeah'. AAAAAAAAAGHHH.

I'll be on the watch for this mistake. There's 4 chapters left to this novel.

But I am proud to have written one light novel and one almost-novel. I never knew I was capable of writing.

Wednesday is hump day. Half way through the week, folks! Yeah. Yes you can.  
LoneWanzerPilot.


	21. Chapter 21

****Chapter 21****

Back at Wonder Hole, FTA was eager to have a rematch with the Wisps.

****Handfull**** took 4 Wisps in succession. The rest disappeared and reappeared. He took a 4-Wisp ****Lightning****. Magic still did hurt, but the armour definitely made a difference: it was no longer as debilitating. With a swipe, Brewary popped 2 balls of light. A ****Magic Missile**** punched through another while Jakson swiped with his Baselard and took the last.

"Too easy. We're gonna make bank, hooah!". Fireteam Alpha hunted Wisps all day till Slyvester's jar was full. They then went for Slime. Demit then wanted to try the Lamprey, in which the team objected. Jakson went as far as carving an image of the Lamprey on the nearby wall with the word 'Danger' in Grimgar script.

__I didn't come to school in Grimgar. How do I know how to read that?__

That night, Demit and Brewary wanted to try Palette again. Billy wanted to work on their finances. He had felt bad that people were pitching in to his equipment expenses. He was even pushing his share of the loot to Jakson to pay back what was 'owed'. Billy planned to pay everyone back in turn, even Demit. She had said that it didn't matter since he did the same for her, but he was adamant. Then with Jakson and then Roland giving in, it was a 3 to 2 vote to go Wisps.

A week later, it finally happened.

"Huh, they found Palette", said Roland. They observed a trail of heavy-laden Yorozu employees guarded by Volunteers and Company guards. It explained the suddenly more-than-usual presence of Orion. Their exploration mindset made them the first clan to breach Palette. Seeing as FTA and Archer's Guild didn't tell anyone of the place, Orion would officially be the first Grimgari to enter the place.

"They're actually going to colonize that place?"

"Welp, if folks is openin' a town, that means the marbles are for sale. We can catch the market early with what we had", said Billy.

"It's not a secret anymore. Let's move camp there", said Demit.

"A-yep. Ah'll buy us a kettle to boil some o' that water."

"To Palette!", said Brewary happily.

"We'll see if Papa Bear can cut through a Klanner", said Slyvester. Brewary became enthusiastic.

"Shoot, ah'm take a swing at it too". FTA followed the long caravan of Yorozu, Orion, vendors, smiths and all manner of civilization into Wonder Hole.

At Palette, conversation with Orion gave them the official names of everything. Palette was called 'Dusk Realm'. The marbles were called 'Rainbow Pyroxene'. The Orion member showed it off and FTA pretended to show interest. Bats were 'Gremlins', and Bats Nest was 'Egg Storage' and 'Gremlin Flats'. The new colony was set at the place where they once camped, close to the water. The circus-like tent that was Yorozu Deposit company would form its centre, and the various places to spend coin circled it, followed by an outer circle of living tents, beginning the first human outpost. Demit described the Klanners.

"Those are 'Cultists'; lancers are 'Pansuke' and swords and boards are 'Tori-san'. Then there's the White Giants…". He froze mid sentence.

"Wait. You just got here. How…?"

"YOU just got here. We were here months ago". Demit opened her small bag of Pyroxene. The Orion member looked a little sad.

"The Tokkis said that a hole had mysteriously appeared which wasn't there before."

"Bad sensing direction", laughed Jakson.

"You don't have to tell your Clan. We won't dispute it, either. Officially you're the first to come to Dusk Realm."

"We're not even the second. Brokers Lala and Nono sold us the info, then when we came we found the Tokkis and Team Haruhiro". The Orion member was looking more crestfallen.

"Lala? That bitch?", asked Slyvester. Brewary looked at him, questioning.

"Haruhiro!? Sonofa...", laughed Demit.

"Y'all good, brother. Welcome to Palette. It's what we called this place 'afore 'Dusk Realm'", said Billy pointing to the sky.

"You don't have to tell your Clan, man. Chill the fuck out. We're just telling you in exchange for your info."

"Actually, my Archer Guild instructor came here way before any of us. His party deemed this place too dangerous, since Priest magic doesn't work. But now a small army and outpost is here, maybe things will improve."

The Orion member looked ready to give up Volunteer Soldiering. FTA gave all the info they had on the place, all of which Orion already knew. They took a few days here on their own before letting the info be public. FTA learned that the White Giants had Pyroxene organs the size of a fist. Cultists live in small bases and villages. Giants could be found at 'Giant Temple Ruins' and 'Cauldron of the Gods'.

FTA looked for a place to pitch their tents, looking around. The vendor was already buying Pyroxene, people were buying them off him for experimentation. Someone was already making a gold Pyroxene necklace. FTA sold theirs for a price they would never get again for the things, ever.

The direction of the Temple Ruins was already popular so Demit said they'd go and explore somewhere else. She told Roland to spin an arrow in the air and see where it pointed. Excited, FTA watched the arrow land.

"Roland, motherfucker… that's the direction we don't want to go to."

"Ay, not my fault the damn arrow landed that way". Roland spun it again.

"That way!", said Demit enthusiastically.

…

Billy and Slyvester could in fact cut into a Cultist. ****Rage Blow**** threw a Pansuke aside a few feet. It started bleeding as it stood and rejoined the fight. Billy used ****Block ****on his Tori, then hit with ****Punishment****. The Tori didn't lift its mirror shield in time and took it straight to the head. It dropped. Demit was having no problems with her Pansuke, dictating the pace of the fight. If it attacked, she had ****Counter Strike****. If it didn't she led with ****Smash ****or just staff fighting. Jakson substituted his Baselard with the Mace in ****Dual Wield****. If he had to fight, he used the Mace. Even with a Mace, Jakson used ****Swat**** and ****Slap**** effectively, using his Stiletto for ****Spider****.

__Impressive. More impressive than the mess I've become. __

Roland was having issues with his archery. The wind was one. ****Root ****apparently added enough velocity to mitigate the effects of the wind a fair bit. Roland was now faced with the issue that the rules changed every second. It was fine in Wonder Hole or Grimgar's overworld where the wind was not always a problem. Here, the first shot was done normally (which was also different since his bow was changed). Then, as ****Root**** charged, the angle to fire was reduced given the added velocity. It was like having to make every shot deliberate instead of using his trained muscle memory. Once he moved, the thing would be reset. Assuming he loosed once every 3 seconds, there would be 3 different shooting conditions, with the fourth arrow past the 10 second mark at full power.

__Assuming I don't move. Shit.__ Roland had already missed 3 arrows (missed by Archer standards, the arrows still hit the Cultist ponchos) and was left to watch the fight with Slyvester, who couldn't shoot into the melee. ****Root**** was this always present thing. He was always aware of it charging up every time he remained still. When it was activated, there was always this small tug of unwillingness to move at the back of his mind. He had gotten used to that in a few days and moved about normally. Roland remembered his masters' advice; __Take the boon when you get it, but never refuse to move.__ His next hurdle was the different firing for different time frames and different skills using different arrows. Some things never used to matter, like a combination of broadheads and bodkins in a ****Handfull****. Now, not only did their weight matter, but the first and last of the 4 arrows were exactly one second apart, which meant that they flew under different ****Root**** velocity.  
Archery just became a whole lot more complicated for Roland. But then the side that took pride in what he does did acknowledge the potential if he could master that fine-tuning.

__Boon, because now you're the best damn shot around. Curse, because now you have to re-learn everything, and you have to always be aware not to stand still too long.__ Having **Root** is as tiring as needing to make decisions all day long.

With all the fighting experience over the months and the new gear, Cultists were far easier to handle. FTA was elated. Billy said that the purple swords only bought the cultists a third of a second per hit. Brewary compared cuts with Billy. He still cut deeper since his sword was 2 handed. Jakson was satisfied with his mace. Concussion worked well enough on the Cultists. Demit turned to Roland and mentioned his ****Penetrator**** now went through the ponchos. Roland smiled and didn't say anything. __200 pound draw weight plus __**__**Root **__**__and __**__**Penetrator! **__**__Coin well spent!__

__That's why Rowland and Recruiter shoots me while I run. I have to re-learn archery from scratch. Dammit. This is not the place for it. __Roland sighed_._

Silently, he looted Pyroxene from the cultists. He knew that he should've told them about his problem, but then it became one of those stubborn matters of pride that people sometimes got into. Roland swore to use the Cultists as archery practice to master his new skill. He was determined that they not find out.

They ventured on for hours, using the pillar in the sky as reference.

"Fuck, how big is this world? We came in from a fucking cave network."

"It's another world, Paprika dear. Grimgar ends at Gremlin Flats."

"We're about point-of-no-return walking distance? I think it's time to turn back". Roland and Slyvester checked their time pieces and agreed.

"Pack tonight. We're bringing food and see how far this place leads us."

The next day, they packed enough food for 3 days left in the same direction, using the pillar in the distance (which coincidentally was also now recognized as True North) as reference.

…

"They speak their own language", observed Billy. The party was peeking out over a hill at a village of Cultists. They seemed peaceful, like any other village. The only problem was that they attacked on sight, which was understandable; Who were these beings with too many eyes and colours on their clothing? What infernal tongue did they use with sounds like 'Go', 'Tori' and 'Howdy'? What manner of names were 'Sugar', 'Brother', 'Fuck' and 'DOMO'?. Roland started to feel like he didn't want to be here. But then this new world had things to see!

__Things that have yet to show up. It's all rolling hills, white pillars, cultists and the Palette sky. The sky is nice. __Roland was also enjoying the long trek.

"We'll walk another hour to get away from these people, then cold camp. Let's keep fuel for boiling. Broski", said Demit, indicating Jakson should scout ahead and look for a place. Placing his hood over his head, he disappeared soundlessly around the hillside.

…

There were 3 encounters the next day, one needing a bandage when a Pansuke had a lucky hit against Brewary, slipping its spear between 2 plates and puncturing through fabric. Then they found something in a valley.

"Yo Broski". He went inside, came out to light his lamp (with a pinch of fire by Slyvester) and went back in. He came out 5 minutes later.

"Is Gremlin, other Gremlin Flats."

"What, for real? With Egg Storage?"

"Da."

"Oh my, we found Palette at the end of one, what will we find at the end of this?"

"We better fucking find something! We've been walking a day and a half and there's nothing but hills! It's almost time to turn back!"

"I was enjoying the walk actually."

"Wind not stop. Viiii...", Jakson made a sound.

"Only one way to find out, is to stick our heads in. If they're Gremlins, we best be on our best behaviour, like kids asking for somn' from Poppa' Joe 'round the corner store."

They entered slowly, hands away from weapons. Bluish light shone from holes in the walls and ceiling as Gremlins watched.

"Exact copy", observed Roland. It felt like the one that led to Dusk Realm.

"I wish this led to Grimgar, so we don't have to walk all the way back", said Slyvester. They then had to stifle their laughter when they came to a fork in the road.

"Just in case, turn back in 5 minutes". Without orders, FTA split into 2. They started giggling when they met later. It was the exact same thing.

"Grimgar. Please, fucking Grimgar. I wanna get back and kill a White Giant."

"I was expecting you to want to head that way right away, Paprika."

"That Orion guy said the things sometimes worked with the Cultists. I was expecting to find some out here, and we won't have to compete with other Parties for hunting grounds."

"Welp, intel's always janky on day one, darln'".

"Grimgar. Please. Fucking Grimgar". Wind blew through that tunnel too. They could smell the other side in the wind and hear water.

They came out to a world of dark.

...

"Where are we?"

"Anyone know of a town with a moat and wooden palisade walls?"

"There's trees here. And Lumiaris is kinda… weak…", observed Billy. He activated ****Saber****. Demit cast ****Light of Protection****.

"Ugh. Takes 3 times more magic. What you see, sniper?"

"... I don't think they're human."

"God fucking dammit. How many eyes do they got?"

"Can't make it out from here."

"Broski, you cool?". Jakson nodded and disappeared into the foggy dark, following the way down along the outside wall. FTA followed. At the bottom, something cracked.

"Bones", said Billy. Demit lowered her lantern in the fog. They were standing in a field of bones. The bones were not human; too many fingers, too many limbs, tails, and the assortment of non-human traits. But they were armoured and had weapons, rusty from age.

"Bad, bad sign, Paprika."

"Let's move. Yo, Broksi?". Jakson gave his whistle to indicate his direction.

They moved cautiously to the settlement. In the towers, the watchguards were definitely not human. Its face was covered, but its body was lanky and multi-limbed. Another had some kind of a shell on its back.

"Fuck no. I'm not staying here. Enough freaks, we're turning back". Billy agreed.

"We at least find out if they're hostile?", said Roland. The rest agreed.

"Da. Want see market inside", said Jakson. FTA walked along the moat to the entrance, where they were eyed by the guard on the watch tower.

"Howdy! Just peaceful folks wanderin' by, so don't bother none cos' we ain't lookin' fer none'."

The guard barked some kind of a warning, bow drawn once they started to step onto the drawbridge.

"Yo yo yo yo, hold the fuck up!". The team backed off the bridge.

"Hey asshole! My Archer will fuck you up! No hables ingles, motherfucker?". The team shushed Demit. The guard pointed at its face with a claw-finger.

"Cover up? Just cover the face?", asked Brewary. He and Slyvester covered their lower faces with their hands. The guard lowered its bow.

"Ah'll take a gander with mah visor on", said Billy. He lowered his visor and walked in. The guard did not react.

"We good?", he asked in the middle of the drawbridge. The guard did not respond, simply looking at ease. Fireteam Alpha covered their faces with visor, bandana and whatever could wrap around their faces. Strangely, Brewary and Slyvester had plain, white masks. Roland figured it was something for playtime. They walked in cautiously and were let through.

They left the village an hour later. The well was guarded and they needed to pay for water, which wasn't a problem but for the local currency which were black coins that they didn't have. The shops refused their money. Rainbow Pyroxene didn't sell either. In the end, it was all just a walk around the local industry. Their food looked like there were bugs in them. Their blacksmith worked a smithy the exact same way, except that it wasn't human.

Demit and Billy were beginning to get restless around non-humans. They refused any suggestion for more exploration, so Fireteam Alpha left what Billy called 'Crabistan' due to the number of insect and crustacean looking people. They camped in the tunnels away from the Gremlins, lighting a fire for the first time in over a day using wood that Roland chopped from the trees in Crabistan.

The next morning (according to time pieces), the day started eventfully.

**Post-chapter ramblings**

Singular royal 'we' are occupied this Sat and Sun, so this is up 2 days ahead.

What's the season like at your place? It's raining season here. Hahaha no winter where I live. Summer all year long. Which is why when I came to a place that has Winter, I suffered. My lips cracked, my body was confused and I was always hungry and thirsy, and needing to pee every hour. It's annoying as hell to need clothes for seasons. Over here, shirt and boxer shorts are legit home wear year-round.

Need to talk about local politics a bit. We're having our own version of racial supremacy, which has always existed but then this recent flare-up is particularly malign. Which is too bad. Ah. Sigh. The race claiming superiority could achieve so much if they looked forward. Instead, they'd rather work at seeing other races be beneath them, most of the time even at the cost of their own kind.

Sigh.

But hey, survived their ineptitude before, will survive them again. I'm sure your respective countries have a 'superior race' pretender. The world should be multicultural enough by now.

Company dinner Saturday night woohoo! It's just the next town over boo dammit what's wrong with a regular barbecue?  
LoneWanzerPilot


	22. Chapter 22

****Chapter 22****

__There's no way anyone wouldn't want to have sex with that. __

"Oh? What's inside?", asked the woman riding a horse-dragon. Covered everywhere except for the parts that a woman absolutely should, her red lips, skin suit, curves and curled hair all served to accentuate each other. Following her was a man in belts, fitting suit, muzzle, collar and a long leash. He too was riding his own horse-dragon, but was being led by his leash which the woman was holding.

"Fuck you want?", asked Demit. Billy grabbed his necklace of Hangman. Slyvester answered.

"Darlings, meet Lala; Dominatrix, information broker, explorer, businesswoman. The other one's Nono."

"Pimpernels", she replied as a way of friendly acknowledgement.

"So, what's inside?", she asked again.

"Some other world", blurted out Billy. Demit gave him an angry glare.

"Fascinating. I could make a profit from this. But whatever should I do with you, now that we're both part of this secret?"

"You're a businesswoman, aren't you? Pay for our silence", said Slyvester.

"Why, when I could end you here and now?"

"Oh you'd definitely win, Sour Cream. But see, we'll definitely manage to kill one of you, and I'm sure you really just couldn't be bothered with that right now, not when there's a world to profit from". Lala laughed at this, causing Roland's tingling sensation to harden. __Shit.__

It was barely a nudge of a gesture, but the gimp Nono read his mistress's wish immediately and jumped off, going on all fours so she could dismount by stepping on him. With another imperceptible tug, he walked forwards, took a money pouch from his waist and pulled out Orc gems from the various belts and straps all over his body, none of which were of the 5 Silver varieties.

"Since this transaction is going so well, we'll excuse the precious stone wedged up your associate's foreskin", said Slyvester cheekily. Lala laughed again. __Stop. Stop!__

"It really does make playtime more pleasant, doesn't it?". Nono tied the bag and tossed it at FTA's feet, returning on all fours to serve as a stool. Even the way she sat was seductive.

"Transaction complete. We tell no one of the world beyond this point. Won't we, darlings?". Everyone shook their heads.

"It really isn't necessary, seeing as I'm dealing with Pimpernels, but I must insist that I kill you if this information leaks. It's a day and a half on foot over a stretch of nothing, so no one is going to know this place exists for at least a year."

"Of course. Our lips are sealed."

"So which one of you's going to pick up the bag?".

"Ever the dominatrix. Ride away, woman". With another minute gesture, Nono crawled all the way to the side of her mount.

"Bye", she said casually. The two rode off, Lala leading Nono by the leash. It was dangerous. One wrong tug or swerve could cause Nono to fall off his horse-dragon.

"What the fucking hell was that?", asked Demit.

"She's not evil, Paprika. Simply opportunistic."

"She is a fascinating creature, isn't she?", said Brewary.

"How did you know her?", asked Roland.

"One of my previous companions came into the personal circle of a noble who enjoyed these kinds of things. Paid in gold just to watch her torture Nono. That's how I know about the small stone between his legs. Also one time someone tried double-crossing her, he woke up naked in front of Yorozu."

"Oh, that was her doing?", laughed Brewary. Roland had no idea it even happened. __Pimpernel information network.__

"If y'all's good, let's just head on home?", suggested Billy. His face showed some kind of uncertainty at what he just saw.

"You'd tell her anything she wants to hear, won't you? First Alyssa, now her?", said Demit angrily at him.

"Pimpernel intel is good, Paprika. If Billy lied and Mama Bear didn't correct it after payment, she'd find some way to inconvenience the entire Pimpernel information network with our names attached. We'd be 'persona non grata'", said Brewary. Slyvester agreed.

"In all seriousness, darlings. She's paid for the information. Our Pimpernel standing and all our lives are collateral. Tell no one". He looked at each face in turn for the confirmation nod.

"So who's going to pick up the bag?", asked Roland. Demit raised her staff at Billy, who had slowly backed away to the back of the group during the exchange.

"Ah din' say noth'n!", he protested. Slyvester picked up the bag with a laugh.

"Broker's fee will be deducted, as per usual. Honestly, what will you children do without Papa Bear and I?", he said. The bag contained a small fortune of Pyroxene, Orc Buttons and gold with a few Silver and one Copper. In it was also a gold engraved ring too large for a finger. Billy said that it was a ring to wear on top of a gauntlet, as a sign of status, but then Brewary and Slyvester burst out laughing. Jakson and Roland took awhile to figure it out and joined in too.

…

The Settlement was rowdier than usual. It seemed another clan had arrived. It was the 'Bros' that Roland once saw. They were singing some kind of loud song, celebrating some kind of martial achievement.

"Man, shut the fuck up", said Demit. She led FTA right to the far edge of the settlement to set up camp; the quieter edge leading to the unexplored, not the higher traffic edge where Volunteers headed for the Ruins.

"We need intel", she said after FTA took a short rest. As soon as she said it, Haruhiro was seen wandering at this more quiet area, avoiding the noisier centre bar (and all Volunteers as well). Jakson activated ****Stealth**** and ****Sneaking****, heading for him. Being a Thief as well, Jakson was spotted eventually. Haruhiro looked like he didn't want conversation and made to move away, but then Jakson put his arm around his neck like a friend, buying time for FTA to close in.

"Howdy!"

"Whoa whoa hey hey hey, not picking a fight. We just got back from exploring, and suddenly the place goes wild. We just want to know what's up", said Demit.

Inquisitive, he asked what was out there. His eyes made him look like he was constantly sleepy.

"In the direction we went? Nothing but a fucking village. 3 days worth of food and water and nothing to show for it. It's just land out there. So what's up, Goblin Slayer? Who are these motherfuckers?"

Haruhiro told them that it was the Iron Knuckles, who had stayed for a full day inside a Cultist village and emptied it out. Cultists who survived left and returned occasionally to claim their dead, so it made the place good and popular for Pyroxene. Giants had also begun to work together with the Cultists, as did some dogs sometimes, since the Iron Knuckles' actions had made the human presence a recognized threat. In the distance, Giant God attacked humans whenever they roamed too close. He claimed not to know any more than that, and all his body language indicated he wanted to be left alone, so Fireteam Alpha moved on, thanking him.

Roland and Jakson were the last to leave.

"Hey thanks, man. Buy yourself something to drink?". Shrugging, Haruhiro took the extra coins on top of what Demit had already given. As he turned, he heard the exchange between Jakson and Haruhiro.

"Bliny", he said.

"Old Cat", Haruhiro answered. They shook hands.

"We all name like cat?", asked Jakson, irritated. Haruhiro scratched his head and said that his was given because his Trainer thought he looked sleepy all the time. Jakson cussed at the Thief guild on the way back to the tents. He slapped Roland's arm, said something in another language and Roland just nodded in agreement.

…

****Kinetic**** turned the White Giant's lion-like head. Is body followed, twisting to the side. Jakson hopped on from the top of a building onto its shoulder.

He had stood still long enough; ****Root ****achieved full power.

****Penetrator**** went through the shield of an incoming Tori, who was accompanied by 6 more Pansuke. The Cultists were now taking a harder stance, reinforcing each other and travelling in small-sized warbands. The last Pansuke died and the front line took the spare time before the next wave to look at the giant who was trying to slap Jakson off itself. Using a method he observed from an Iron Knuckle, ****Spider**** served as some kind of a movement method to travel on a very large body. Aiming for a knee, ****Kinetic**** sailed and hit. The Giant dropped on a knee with a crash. Ignoring Jakson, it gave a haymaker punch aiming to sweep the front line away. Billy who was on the left of the line took the punch full force, turning to face it and activating ****Block ****with full-body brace. There was a crunch of metal and he staggered back 2 steps before managing a ****Punishment ****with his purple sword on its fist. The Giant froze for a fraction of a second.

"-rah!", he yelled in defiance. The armour was paying itself off easily.

Jakson took the chance to latch onto its face and stabbed his Stiletto into the one eye. He managed about 3 stabs before the Giant's hand came up and tried slapping him off. Unable to ****Spider**** out of the way, he dropped and rolled. The slap hit the face with the sound of rocks colliding. ****Kinetic**** slammed into its face right after the slap, causing it to almost fall backwards. In reflex, the Giant reached out and grabbed a building to stabilize itself. Jakson had vanished, possibly to climb again. It was the only feasible method for him. They did see the Tokkis literally run up the arm of a Giant, but that was just reckless stupidity; Fireteam Alpha survived because they were careful.

****Penetrator**** hit a Pansuke who tried flanking Demit. It took a step back, held the bleeding spot and tried joining the fight but the second ****Penetrator**** was already on its way. With 2 bleeds, the Pansuke's attacks weakened, making it easy for Demit to use ****Counter Strike****.

Gracefully, ****Wind**** wound Tori's purple sword and the tip of the Zweihander found its way into its eye. Kicking it off and stepping forward, ****Forward Thrust**** stabbed an accompanying Pansuke in the eye. Another Pansuke stabbed with its spear, but by angling his pommel, the hand guard caught it. Grabbing the spear and tugging to pull the Pansuke closer, another ****Forward Thrust ****went through its skull from the eye socket.

The last of the Cultists died and the Giant was battered by Billy, Demit and Jakson after Brewary and Roland dropped it by attacking its other knee. To get through its hard skin, Demit had to ****Smash**** the same place repeatedly. Everyone carrying a bladed weapon didn't want to risk their gear on the stone skin. Finally, it yielded its Pyroxene, the size of Billy's large gauntlet, about 15 cm across. The team was panting from the exhaustion.

"This is fun and all, but it isn't as profitable per hour as Wisps, isn't it?", said Brewary. Fireteam Alpha had made almost half of their money back exclusively on Wisp Bone. Magic essences sold best. Seeing as Volunteers were mostly armed with regular weapons, and that Grimgar's monsters were essentially hurt by penetrating their armour, skin, scale or fur, traffic for magic essences was lower despite high demand from better-off teams. Intact when stored and picked by Slyvester, Wisp Bone could yield as much as 10% more.

"Yea. Cultists are fine, but when the Giants show up, it's less viable effort-to-coin-per-hour", agreed Roland. Demit wanted more, seeing as she was the kind that wanted the 'good fight'. Apparently she had gotten over the fact that her magic was useless here, relishing the movement bonus from her lighter gear, and harder-hitting concussive force coating that came with her staff.

But then a day/night cycle rule was put in place to keep them attuned to Grimgar, so time pieces indicated they should leave. The large Pyroxene had its own price range, making them worth quite a lot, but still didn't beat Wisp Bone per hour.

So Fireteam Alpha lived their dual lives in Dusk Realm and Alterna, making money from Pyroxene and returning via long distance, long hours trek to keep their rent updated. Over time, they restored their financial state. They figured out market quirks, like it's cheaper to chop fuel along the way than to buy them Lonesome Field Outpost, due to the fact that Lonesome was now considered the node connecting Grimgar to Dusk Realm. One Wisp Bone market experiment proved that Bone sold better at Alterna than Lonesome, although at Lonesome it was cheaper to purchase from vendors compared to Alterna. Middlemen charging transport fees raised prices.

Fireteam Alpha made one trip by buying jars of Bone to sell at Alterna, but was stopped by the Transport and Caravansary Guild. Escorted by Army, FTA was made to sell back the Wisp at a loss to the middlemen, in exchange for only being let off with a warning and one jar for 'personal use by Mage'. Slyvester had protested enough to have it. It fouled the mood a little, especially for Demit and Slyvester.

…

"You wanna come here try that again, punk-ass Robin Hood?", said Demit. This party was led by a character with a permanent spiteful look to his face. Upon passing Fireteam Alpha on the way back from their daily earning, the leader made some comments at Brewary and Slyvester who were doing their regular joyful chatter.

"You hear something?", he asked his companions who laughed sarcastically.

"Didn't know flies flew into Dusk Realm", answered one, waving his hand like chasing away insects.

"Yeah. You walk away, pussy". That was enough to make him and his party turn.

"Demit, Fireteam Alpha. What's your name, limp dick?"

"Why should I tell a bitch my name?", this character replied. Roland saw why he was called Robin Hood. It was the cap with the feather in it. Frustratingly, as that information came, it went and vanished like most other memories.

"Kuzuoka. Coward, and somehow can't seem to afford the good girls, not that he knows how to talk to them. He robbed Moguzo from Team Haruhiro", said Brewary.

"Stay away from me, freaks. I don't wanna catch your disease". His friends laughed again.

"Be seeing you around, bitch. You take care now". They turned to walk away again, insulting the team and laughing as they left.

"Team Feendy tried. Good luck", said Roland.

Too late. One of them stopped for a fraction. Kuzuoka's gang clearly knew Team Feendy. Their insults and fake laughing did little to conceal that, but they tried anyway. Probably they did believe they came out on top of the situation, __as the dull-witted tend to__.

"AY! I wanna fight, come here!", yelled Roland. Maybe the Transport Guild did annoy him more than he was willing to admit. He had a broadhead half pulled out.

__Shit. Almost slipped. Demit's bad influence. __

…

One night, high profile names showed up at one place.

"Tokimune and the Tokkis, Soma of the Daybreakers and team, Akira… it's the legend himself!", exclaimed Slyvester. Fireteam Alpha couldn't help but rubberneck. Aged almost 40 and still active, there was no better indicator of power in the profession where there was a high risk of dying. Following him was a Warrior about the same age, an older Priest, a wide and stout Dwarf, and a slim male Elf with a bow. Based on interactions, Team Haruhiro was somehow allowed there because of connections with Soma.

"Team Haruhiro are with the Daybreakers? Fuck!"

"Wished you joined them, Paprika?". Roland answered first.

"No way. If I were to pick a guild, I want to be one of the nice guys like Orion".

"Yo, you wanna say that in front of your Sergeant, soldier?"

"I said 'if', didn't I? C'mon. If we get party wiped, I'm going to Orion. I'm not going to start another one like you will if you get party wiped."

"Ain't nothing fucking killing me, asshole. That's why I built the toughest fucking Fireteam in Grimgar. And you're just going to talk this kind of shit at me?"

"I'm just saying…". Roland shrugged. A loud, unpleasant sound interrupted the conversation. Ranta was apologizing for something, amusing team Akira. Introductions continued. A team Akira member produced something and showed it to Haruhiro.

"The receiver relic!", exclaimed Slyvester again.

"What's that?"

"This is third-hand information. Daybreakers carry relics that receive voice from the transmitter carried by Soma. That's how Daybreakers communicate over long distances. They've just confirmed the rumour."

"Aww fuck! When they built the Daybreakers at Sherry's, I thought they were just fucking around!". Demit looked incredulous.

"If I knew I could keep my autonomy…", she trailed off.

"These folks… have a line of communication", said Billy.

"Does Orion have them?", asked Roland.

"Don't know, Honey. Even Pimpernels from Orion keep Orion secrets well, and there are no Pimpernels from Daybreakers."

"Fuck! Daybreakers have recruited Team Akira! Fuck this shit! How big is that clan?"

"Pimpernels have almost no intel. They're not based in Alterna", replied Brewary.

"Apparently recruiting is done by Soma, and only if he fancies doing it", said Slyvester.

"Fucking Catch-22. They got Akira, but the clan founder is a fucking idiot with a fucking twiggy trying to get in his pants."

"Like I was saying… Orion on the other hand…", started Roland with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Roland. We just got our ass kicked by Team Haruhiro."

"Nyet", said Jakson. The team looked at him.

"Team Haruhiro attrition rate 2 member, no growing. Fireteam Alpha zero attrition, 50% grow. Better gear. Better frontline and backline. Better Thief."

"My main man Broski! Hooah!", Demit gave him a fist bump.

Later that night, one of the Iron Knuckle 'bros', acting as messenger was yelling loudly about some invasion with some other clan messenger, enthusiastic about the greatest fight.

"Go git us a spot in that shindig, darln'". The team agreed. Catching on with the sweeping enthusiasm, she raced forward with a crowd.

"Yo yo yo! Fireteam Alpha!", yelled Demit, listing the team's achievement. Now that she put it in a list, they were actually doing very well.

The next morning, Orion had joined in as well. A glorious procession of well-known Volunteer Soldiers went into Wonder Hole. Leaving the hole was the train of merchants, vendors, workers and service staff who deemed this invasion too risky to remain.

Things started with Tokkis's towering mage using multiple ****Blast ****on the ground and parties began digging a pit, connecting each hole. Seeing as Fireteam Alpha was an independent team, they were placed on standby at the Settlement. Such was the way of things when too many famous people gathered. Orion, Iron Knuckles and what Slyvester and Billy identified as Berzerkers came along later. They got on well and with just as much belligerence, although Berzerkers didn't call each other 'bro'. By then, the more legendary names had already ranged out to meet the 2 creatures in the distance; the Giant God and the many-tentacled Hydra. They kept the 2 creatures busy when preparations were made. Information was sparse, the clans discussed freely but then things did not always trickle down to those stationed in the settlement.

Actually, they didn't trickle down at all. Orion was nice enough to pass info along.

However, essential information did arrive. The Giant God was off the list, since it was 300 meters tall and no one had an inkling on how to beat that. Hydra was still on the table.

Over the span of 3 days, the clans dug pit traps in multiple locations. Mages who could use ****Blast**** used them most. The spell went off all day. The traps were reinforced and covered with nets and grass. A final gathering happened as planned, which was made very rowdy when Iron Knuckle and Berzerker decided to horseplay roughly.

Then it began in earnest, yet not the way as planned.

**Post chapter ramblings**

Realized something. I was watching something on youtube and they joked about scripts suitable for reading aloud. So I tried reading the conversation lines of my characters.

God. Dammit. Too late. Novel(ette) already written. But I'll remember this next time... if there is a next time... Always read your character's lines out loud.

Well, company dinner last weekend was trash. It's held at the larger town next over, meaning that I needed extra budget for one night's stay and the public transport to get there (live in the sticks, can't drive my car. All boats, y'all). Then the venue chosen served us some kind of crap. It's like the budget was blown on the venue instead of the food. Boss said that he wanted everyone to go home with something so there was that wheel that YouTubers use with every staff's name on it. I got Tupperware. It was a financial loss. At least the food had to be good to justify that expense. I'm not made of money, you know.

That venue is shit. I'd rather we just did it at the local hall with barbecue and caterer food. It would only cost half as much as renting a place. Dammit. That's some good hundred-fiddy Ringgit gone, plus 75% of a weekend. Compensated a bit by eating at those franchises that don't exist in the sticks, but still a damned waste.

Still grumpy about it 4 days later,

LoneWanzerPilot.


	23. Chapter 23

****Chapter 23****

Jakson returned from scouting at full tilt. It was about an hour or so since the gathering at the settlement took place.

"Giant God stand in starter hill", he said.

"Report", replied Demit.

"Giant God, White Giant and Cultist all coming", he reported.

"Shit. That's the way out", Roland said.

"We're in the middle of a fucking army. This is the safest place to be."

"An army that don't tell us none."

"Yes. How come we're only finding things out from Orion? Where's the Daybreakers? How come we're stuck with these secretly gay clans?", asked Brewary.

"Orion coming here", Jakson continued.

"They're abandoning Starter Hill?". Demit roared her enthusiasm. Later, Orion came along, as did some other clans. Somehow, the legendary names from Daybreakers were all not present. The most powerful around were Orion, Iron Knuckles and Berzerker.

The air seemed to vibrate with a droning sound. It affected everyone.

When Roland came to, he was on one knee. Looking around, everyone was affected by it too. Any ruckus that existed ceased as the more primal parts of the psychology kicked in. Clans banded to make discussion. The independent parties came together too. Everyone was looking at each other for what to do next.

__Where the hell are the Daybreakers? __As the fear faded, Max who was the leader of the Iron Knuckles announced his intent to attack. His rival clan Berzerkers, led by Ducky, said they would stay and defend the settlement.

Demit announced her decision. "This is the largest concentration of forces, so this is where we'll be". Yet her decision was not necessary; the giants had forced the Volunteers' hands. Iron Knuckle returned to the camp.

"Ain't none' stupid 'bout these folks. We've been dancin' to their tune all along". Billy spat and lowered his visor. Orders were being yelled. Ducky roared something heroic, as if he was making a last stand. Demit and Billy added their roars of approval.

An opening hail of arrows and spells greeted the charging giants. Roland and Slyvester did not contribute. Some voices began berating them, which they ignored.

Because it didn't do anything to the giants at all. Any cohesion as an army was lost when the White Giants tore through the lines.

…

"Switching quivers!", announced Roland. ****Root**** was at full power. 25 arrows left. __Shit.__

"Move! Move! Move!", ordered Demit. Through the barking of orders by Demit, Billy, and the practicality of the action, a circle was formed around a Giant body. Anyone ranged stood on it, using it as a platform.

The first wave of giants was eliminated in true show of force and ingenuity. Berzerkers used grappling ropes to pull them down with their immense combined strengths. Once downed, they swarmed the Giants. Iron Knuckles simply grabbed on and climbed. Their leader even insisted (and ordered) he had a giant for himself. Orion used combined spells. Some pushed the giants over so they could be swarmed. Some tore limbs right off with a loud crack.

Roland managed one as well with a combination of luck and skill. A Fire broadhead ****Kinetic ****caught it right in the eye as it stabilized itself to stamp on an adventurer. It managed to do it, squashing the poor Paladin, but her death was avenged. When the arrow entered the eye socket, flame flashed out, dropping the giant instantly. The gathering of independent parties cheered. Somehow they followed either Demit or Billy. Almost the combined might of the non-affiliated parties were around the giant that Roland killed. He wished he had a camera. It would make one hell of a video to show his Guild.

__Wait… what's a camera…video?__

Against the sea of Cultist ponchos and second Giant Wave following the first, it would have to do… and everyone now had bragging rights concerning the Defence of Dusk Realm.

Thieves and Dreadknights worked in concert as a mobile band of fast movers. There was a kind of force even the Cultists had problem with if Dreadknights stood in spearhead formation and used their rapid advancing skill. Scattered, they became easy work for ****Spider ****or that skill where the Thief kicks the knee. If facing a Giant, they scattered as the Giant flailed around. Someone was bound to find a way; either a 4-Thief ****Spider**** grappling one arm, a Dreadknight hamstring attack, or someone making their way onto its face to stab its one eye.

Some Mages and Hunters laid covering fire. The Cultists ponchos were fire-resistant, but not to the other elements. Ice gripped limbs and unsteadied stances. Black shadow webs latched on, causing all kinds of mayhem. Falz magic shocked better than the purple swords the Tori carried. Fire resistance did not protect them from ****Blast ****either. Legs were broken or torn off with landmine-like gruesomeness. Only Slyvester and 2 other mages had the magic strength for that though. The rest looked on grudgingly or simply weren't on the Arve skill tree.

Speaking of grudging looks…

"Leave me your arrows!", said Roland. Hunters were getting frustrated that their arrows had little effect on the ponchos. Roland somehow sent arrows right through. Some even hit like a hammer, causing Cultists to bend in pain or if shot in the head, killed outright.

"Get in here! None' y'all can do if y'all arrows ain't killin'!", ordered Billy. The Hunters looked at each other. Demit told them to move. She was pulling a fainted Volunteer, leading him to the informal triage, where everyone was ordered to dump bandages. 3 Priests who didn't wear enough armour did their best to stop any bleeding. One exhausted Mage joined them.

The hunters gathered all arrows into a cloth quiver and jumped off the Giant corpse, pulling out their weapons. Some carried maces instead of machetes.

No time to look. ****Penetrator ****there. ****Kinetic**** there, to distract the 5 Cultists chasing the mobile party.

****Kinetic****. __Pansuke.__

****Kinetic****. __Pansuke.__

****Kinetic****. __Pansuke. __

****Penetrator****. __Score Tori!__

****Penetrator****. __Pansuke. __

****Kinetic****. __Tori.__ The warrior it fought slammed his Greatsword right into its head with a loud 'Domo!' __Brewary doesn't seem to say that. He'd just make a straining sound. __

****Penetrator****. __Pansuke__.

****Kinetic****. __Shit! I could have used a bodkin for that! __The Warrior roared, causing the cultists in the section of his circle to freeze in terror.

Quiver empty. __Shit. __The cloth quiver needed moving. __Shit!__ There was the tug at the back; the tug to keep still.

__SHIT! __The arrows were hunter variety, about 5 inches shorter. Some were even shorter than those. __Shit. Never mind. __He slipped his Tong-ah cord around his middle finger.

__This will slow things down, but still full draw.__

"HUNTER!", roared one section of the line he was helping.

"Shit! Shit! Goddamit!". No time to wait for ****Root****.

****Kinetic****__. Miss?!.__

"How the hell do you shoot with shit arrows like these?!". A sense of dread crept slowly as he loosed arrow after arrow with the help of his channel device. They were accurate for general use, but he was an Archer. That one inch in accuracy makes the difference. An inch's difference in the range he was shooting in made the difference between a headshot and hitting an ally.

__Or it would if not for this wind.__ Much to his annoyance, he discovered his aim was poorer again, now that the arrows weighed differently, had different fletching and even some arrowheads the Guild would openly mock. Still, despite that, he aimed centre mass and most ****Penetrator**** and ****Kinetic**** did their jobs.

__Most. Some arrows are just shit. __With a ****Penetrator ****that caused an oncoming Pansuke to fall forward as it ran, even the cloth quiver became empty. Roland's heart sank.

__The butt of the axe. I'll use the butt. The bit isn't going to cut. __He took a deep breath just before Demit yelled, followed by Billy.

"Tighten the circle! Close the gaps!". Enough Volunteers were injured that gaps had appeared. The Thieves and Dreadknights were exhausted and had returned, but they were not frontline specialists. The circle crumbled and was forced to constrict. Now, a semi-circle formed on one side of the giant, protecting the injured. Brewary climbed onto the giant and stood with Roland. Mages climbed up as well. One had vomit on his robes, the sign of Mana sickness.

"You're one of us now, Honey", he said, pointing to the axe in Roland's hand. He had blood all over, not knowing which was his. His head was bare. Somehow he had lost his helmet. Under it, by some kind of unknown force, his pomaded hair was still in place.

"Papa Bear?"

"Honey's fine, Mama Bear. You take care of Sugar down there."

A lull in the battle happened, when the Volunteer Circle and the Cultists were in a state of disbelief over each others' abilities. They stared at each other for a while.

A Tori was first, snapping out of its daze. It advanced.

"F.T.A! HOOAH!". Three 'Hooah', a 'Rah' and an 'Urra' answered. The other unaffiliated parties yelled their defiance at the Cultists. Roland noticed an Orion clan party had also joined the circle. Among the injured was one of theirs.

Yet the saying goes, 'If it rains, it pours'.

"Fall back! Fall back!", yelled an Orion member. The Hydra had arrived. Injured Volunteers were grabbed and a mass retreat began. Even the Iron Knuckle and Berzerkers took off. Cultists pursued.

…

The last stand had begun.

The coalition of clans and parties formed a rough party-based front line. Clan leaders were yelling encouragement, as were the several mascot-members that some parties had. A Giant sent a Berzerker flying into the air. Someone started yelling and the whole invasion force took up the cry.

Still, the line was pushed back slowly. Roland paired himself with Jakson. Using his armour, he served as the off-tank, fighting defensively and letting Jakson work his way along the sides, darting in and out with his Stiletto and one good arm. It worked. It hurt like hell, but it worked. Roland too began to bleed out slowly. He was just not trained for melee, even with ****Axe Fighting****. Still, it kept him alive, even if only a little.

Like an inch's difference in accuracy, ****Axe Fighting**** was better than ****Chop****. It added to survivability.

Jakson grappled a Tori with ****Spider****, stabbing his stiletto into the eye of the Pansuke beside him. Now that the Tori can't defend itself, the blunt side of the axe head crashed into its head. Having chopped wood over and over, he knew the feel of something giving way to his axe. Deflecting an incoming spear, he shoved hard with his axe as he yanked it, sending the eye of the axe into the Pansuke's face. That gave enough distance for a ****Chop****, but with the butt. It too crumpled under the impact.

Fighting without the beard and bit was strange. The centre is different. It added to the annoyance that was the injuries he sustained. His armour held well. He just didn't have the coverage of Billy's or the positioning skill of Brewary.

Then the Hydra arrived at the lines, at a different section from FTA. Its tentacles were multi-use; to see, to move and to grab and hurl Volunteers into the air. Fireteam Alpha fought on, refusing to give in to the despair.

Suddenly, the lines erupted in cheer. Akira had arrived.

"About fucking time!", Demit was barely able to yell from panting. The far flank turned as Team Akira cleaved their way through. Roland couldn't help but look in wonder.

__They cut clean through the Cultists. They don't even look like they're putting in much effort...__

Demit looked at them. She was clearly looking at the skill difference. Before this, Fireteam Alpha judged themselves among peers; Team Renji and Team Haruhiro. Then it was the kind of monsters they could deal with in Wonder Hole. They thought of themselves… a decent fighting group.

'This is the difference in levels?', her face seemed to say.

Billy yelled at her in frustration. He had taken another hit from a Cultist who was coming for her. She resumed fighting.

Still, the Akira presence had emboldened the Volunteer soldiers. The tides turned as Cultists ran. Giants, however, were much braver. One Giant's head actually exploded from some kind of magic spell. The battlefield calmed down as the more maddened Volunteers pursued and finished the Cultists.

Fireteam Alpha watched the Hydra lash angrily at Team Akira, who got that much closer with each dodge. Eventually, Akira stabbed the creature and using each stab as a new handhold, climbed. It thrashed about, giving off its frightening sound.

Suddenly, hot air sucked everyone forward, startling the team. They all huddled into Billy to stop moving. A few seconds later, the airflow reversed direction. The Hydra shrivelled away under some force that squashed it flat.

"Slyvester, what the fuck was that and how much gold do I need to arm you with it?"

"I…don't know…"

"Bullshit. You know everything. You're a smartass."

"It's a custom combined spell. It's not from the Mage's guild…"

"Guys… guys!", said Roland.

After another shriek from the Hydra, a purplish-pink orb melted the rest of the creature away. Fireteam Alpha couldn't believe their eyes. Demit sat. There were a few seconds of quiet. The Hydra sprang up and landed, scattering Team Akira and the parties he was talking to.

"That's it. Ah'm done. Ah want none' to do with this world. We're leavin'", said Billy.

The Hydra surged forward, pursuing the group that was Team Akira, Haruhiro and the Tokkis (recognizable by their unnaturally tall mage and foul-mouthed mascot who led her around).

Things unfurled like some kind of fairy tale, a story of heroes that parents and bards tell wide-eyed children by the fireplace. Soma showed up and cut through the Hydra's tentacles. Roland understood why the class was called Sword Dancer. The Elf looked like she was putting on a show but the Hydra couldn't do anything to her either. Then more Team Soma members showed up. The Hydra lost more tentacles.

Then came the moment of tension in the gallant team of heroes' journey.

'Oh no', the storyteller would say, emphasizing the gravity of the situation with body language, maybe even holding the pose for a few seconds till the one child would ask 'What happens next?'.

Dusk Realm threw 3 more Hydras at these Grimgar invaders, with a fresh wave of Giants and Cultists.

That was it. Jakson spoke first. He shook his head.

"Enough. Go home Alterna".

"Battle's not over, Broski."

"We're leavin'", insisted Billy.

"Cut the bullshit. We're in the middle of a battle."

"We survive because we careful, blyat. We survive because listen when scout say 'not go in'. Scout say not go in", repeated Jakson.

"The legends are running off. Akira's calling anyone who can fight to join him. I don't even have arrows", said Roland. The idea of leaving was looking good. To reinforce opinions, another party came, their power value wiped out by the fact that all members on their feet were carrying an injured member on their backs.

"If you're leaving, we're leaving", one of them said.

"Please get us into Grimgar. We need ****Sacrament****, ****Heal****… anything", begged another one of them. Their team Priest was out and there were injuries need dealing with.

"Not waiting. Take poncho". Jakson took off a poncho from a Cultist and a Pansuke spear. That was the plan to sneak past the Giant God.

"Chuvak", he said. Roland moved next. He liked Demit. He really did. He liked her enough to be loyal. But these extra Hydras had taken the fight out of him, and she was being… difficult.

"Goddamit!", yelled Demit at her team.

"They tell us nothing. Now they leave and still they tell us nothing but 'come'? Do you think they care if we die?", asked someone from the other party.

"I will hit you, woman. I will hit you if it means I can save your life."

"Nothing killing me, assho-"

"Nothing's killin' Soma, you dumb bitch! Nothin's killin' Akira o' none' them Daybreakers, neither. Some Orion's folks died. Some 'zerkers and Iron Fists died too. Who the hell you think you are?". Billy doesn't get this angry at Demit. This was a first.

"All in favour of leaving say 'aye'", said Slyvester. There were no 'nays'. Demit didn't even answer.

"Well, Paprika? Democracy". Demit was shaking her head in disbelief.

Roland did not want to say what he had to say next.

"If we stay on your orders, we'll get killed. You want this kind of fuckup on your conscience, Sergeant?". Demit gave him the worst kind of look she had ever given. It was made worse when she barely suppressed a sob. Roland felt terrible. He had used all the necessary keywords, and Demit had taken the hint.

__I am so sorry.__ This isn't the first time Roland cursed his Grimgar life, even if it was Dusk Realm at the moment.

"Davai", said Jakson impatiently. Demit took a poncho and a spear. Billy took a Tori poncho, purple sword and shield. The injured were covered with Ponchos too.

**Post-chapter ramblings**

Whew. This is it. Next chapter is the end. So much world building is undone at this part. Everything is channeled and funneled right into this scene. I cannot imagine any way to do Roland The Archer II without coming into Dusk Realm.

So close to the end is when I have nothing to say.

Huh.

Thanks for being here,

LoneWanzerPilot


	24. Chapter 24 Afterword

****Chapter 24****

Moving was hard. Now that the adrenaline stage had ebbed, the pains came in. The ponchos were main issue. The single eye slit messed with depth perception. Those who carried the injured had reason to leave any Cultist weapon, but the bodies were their own class of encumbrance.

Jakson pushed them onward till they almost tripped and stumbled. Along the way, any cultist that asked questions got dealt with by Billy. Apparently Tori had some authority. Simply raising the purple sword threateningly was enough to make them back away. As they kept moving, the Cultists they passed had no time to make sure.

A pitched battle was already underway by the Giant God's feet. The ground shook as it stomped, raising an obscuring cloud of dust. It was so tall, that to look up was to cause yourself to fall backwards. Hydras, Giants and Cultists battled it out with the Grimgari. In that cloud were the voices of Volunteers fighting, with weapons clashing and the explosions and sounds of spells.

"Broski, you good?", said Billy. He nodded. The group huddled, and with Billy's instruction, the bodies were hoisted on shoulders. They followed Jakson into the unknown. Little could be seen ahead in that cloud. Sometimes a Cultist group came and were chased away by Billy's pointing to some random direction with his purple sword. A Giant came once, saw a group of Ponchos and moved on. There was also the occasional Volunteer. They were more interested in the more immediate dangers, so there was little incentive to attack.

"Sugar, you sure this is the way?", asked Brewary. Billy hissed for quiet. The stomping caused the heart to jump, the feet to leave the ground an inch or 2 and made them stumble a little.

Then a Tori came with 6 Pansuke. It refused to move, asking questions even when Billy gestured in a direction to divert them.

"Aw hell. Weapons free!", ordered Billy. He charged the Tori with ****Bash****. All spears pointed forwards and the party pushed their way past the Cultists. They began shouting.

"Davai!". Jakson was calling for a run.

"Roland, Sly, take over the wounded. Form up!", said Demit, breaking her silence. Roland was passed one of the injured.

"Stay in formation. Broski!", she ordered. Jakson led beside Brewary who had thrown off his poncho. He used a diagonal ****Somersault Bomb**** to throw 2 Cultists back, one of them a Tori. Slyvester cast ****Blast**** without his staff. It was noticeably weaker, but enough to push more Cultists away. They fought simply to push back their opponents. Billy favoured ****Bash**** and the purple sword. So did the other Paladin. The Warrior used ****War Cry****, which was the most effective for the moment when many Cultists froze.

It bought them enough time to enter the hole in the hill. Inside, they were attacked by Volunteers.

"Woah woah woah-", Billy started but was attacked by the Warrior with ****Rage Blow****. ****Bash**** countered it, but it cost the Tori shield and his arm. He cried out in pain.

Making all sorts of sounds and curses, the parties began taking off their Ponchos as Brewary and the Paladin stepped forward to assist Billy. Slyvester bodily threw himself on Demit to stop her charging.

The Warrior that attacked had a Zweihander pointed to his confused face. The weight of his raised Greatsword caused him to step back and rebalance himself. A Hunter stepped up.

"Priest, Paladin. Anything. Help, please."

The cave shook violently and Roland blacked out.

…

He awoke in Egg Storage. The Gremlins were making a ruckus in their holes and there was dust everywhere. He started coughing like everyone else.

"What… what…?". A hand gripped his shoulder. It was Jakson. Roland gave him a hug. His body begun to hurt. He groaned in pain.

"Oh shit. Man, what the hell?"

"Cave broken. Hole close."

"People are trapped in Dusk Realm?!"

"Da. Maybe Daybreakers win, then both side move stone", Jakson suggested with a shrug.

"We had to dig most of you out". Roland turned to the voice. It was some Volunteers so dirtied by dust, he couldn't tell if it was a Warrior or Paladin. They had been working with their armour off.

"Thanks. Thank you so much."

"Some didn't make it", another said. He pointed to a line of bodies. Roland's body ached as his heart rate increased. Some were covered, he could not tell who was under them.

"You almost died. The rocks broke a whole lotta stuff in your body. Even your head was a different shape..."

There simply wasn't enough Priest and Paladin to go around with healing, so wounds were sealed and bones were mended under very strict magic ration. Somehow, they managed to make even the ones buried under the cave-in survive, except for those killed outright. Nobody cried or spoke much. Everyone had a thousand-yard stare as they walked.

Volunteers began leaving as things stabilized. Parties gathered their dead and walked off. People barely spoke to each other. As the Gremlins quietened down, so did the number of Volunteers dwindle.

Roland looked around and found his team. Leaning against a wall were Brewary and Slyvester, watching Demit asleep in Billy's embrace. Brewary was stroking Slyvester's bloodied hair. Based on the look of things, he, Jakson and Slyvester were caught in the cave-in while Brewary was with the rubble clearing detail.

__Bow. Where is my bow? __He found it. Beside him, Jakson sighed and coughed from the dust.

"You alright, man?"

"Da. Want drink."

Eventually, Demit and Billy woke up. Fireteam Alpha got into a silent group hug and stayed that way for a few minutes. Without speaking, they left Grimble Mines and headed for Lonesome Field Outpost.

…

"Orion, Daybreakers, Berzerkers, Iron Knuckles…", Jakson was listing down clan names absent mindedly.

"Wait… aren't they supposed to be called 'Iron Brigade?' ", said Roland.

"Ah have a theory on that, by the way. Ah reckon we come from all the different countries from the past life, which'n's why we hear the names all different. My ol' Thief called ****Slap****, '****Hit****'."

"Da. Some trainer call ****Spider****, '****Widowmaker****'."

"Come to think of it, at the Temple, some call ****Light of Judgment****, '****Blame****'."

This new distracting line of thought made the team walk in silence.

"Whitestone Tactical", said Demit later.

"What's that, Paprika?"

"My clan; 'Whitestone Tactical'. Its emblem will be a white obelisk pointing to the blue sky."

"Because you taught of the idea in Dusk Realm?", asked Roland.

"Yeah. The North pillar is a good idea for an emblem. Mine will be an obelisk, though. A white obelisk on some good, green grass and blue skies."

"And above it flies an eagle. Ah love it, darln'. Let me be the first to enlist", said Billy.

"Yeah. An eagle's good. We'll have Armour, Support, Spec Ops, fuck even Mobile if we can afford mounts. Or we'll just operate in balanced parties. Yeah. I'll veto to ensure party composition is balanced like ours. Less effective than specialists, but fuckload cheaper to run. Then I don't have to deal with bullshit like team cohesion and compatibility."

"What are you going to do with a clan?", asked Roland.

"Cyrene mines will be our HQ. The Kobold treasury will bankroll us. Mining operations will then generate any additional income. Then when those assholes Daybreakers invade Undead DC, that piece of shit Soma and his twiggy are going to come to us for help. And I'll tell him to fuck off, then join in anyway."

"Nyet. Damrow. Easy trade and commercial."

"Outstanding. Whitestone Tactical will own both Damrow and Cyrene Mines. We'll even take Yorozu from Alterna. 2 more members and we'll have 'Fireteam Beta', and the base to start the clan. All I need is another Light and another Ranged. Or another Priest if I can get it". Roland assumed these fireteams will be similar to the split at the fork in the road leading to Dusk Realm. Demit was likely to put Billy as Fireteam Beta leader, to double as 'Armoured'.

Fireteam Alpha;

Demit (Leader, Support)

Brewary (Armour)

Slyvester (Support, Ranged)

New Member (Light/Ranged)

Fireteam Beta;

Billy (Leader, Armour, Support)

Roland (Support, Ranged)

Jakson (Spec Ops, Light)

New Member (Light/Ranged)

This matter seemed exciting all of a sudden._ No, I just got dug out of a landslide. Cut the crap._ Thinking of the landslide made Roland realise he was in pain.

_Dammit, don't you need guns to make a fireteam? Ouch. Ah, shit. What's a gun again? Shit, ow. _

"Can we… can we stop, please?". They were almost at Kingdom of the Devils. Roland ached all over, as did everyone else. Now with magic to spare, Demit and Billy could heal. They took stock for the first time. Camping equipment like tents and spare clothes were easily replaceable, but Billy had lost his shield, Roland his quiver, Tong-ah and axe, Jakson his Baselard and mace. Everyone lost helmets. Slyvester's staff was mostly intact, but half of its true cost in foci and various magic attachments were gone. Added to that cost were the lost kit bags different classes carried, and damages to equipment. For Fireteam Alpha, the Invasion of Dusk Realm was a financial loss. Knowing the Muryans nest was ahead, the team rested for another-

"Oh goddamit! Shit!", said Roland. He held out his broken timepiece, the payment for following Jakson in scouting Cyrene. Slyvester took his out too, which was also broken.

"It's the Wisps again, then", said Brewary.

"Did any y'all see if Cultists made it into Wonder Hole?', asked Billy.

"No. They just stood at the entrance and watched. Then they looked up, ran away and the cave-in started."

"That giant caused it? I mean yes, but I thought it was because he was stamping around."

"No, Honey. It drove its heel into the entrance."

"Them's smart folks. Once they got their roundup, they was playin' us like your Granpa' Joe's banjo."

"I wonder how many will die on the other side?"

"Team Haruhiro will live, that's for sure. It's their Mage or Hunter; Those two look like they got all the fucking luck in the world. Fuck me if somehow Haruhiro doesn't climb all 300 meters of that fucking Giant and stab it in the eye."

"Naw. No way."

"You don't kill a Deathspots with a ****Backstab****, either. Guess who fucking did just that? How long is his dagger, that it can puncture a vital organ, on something the size of a Super Kobold, from the back, where fur, muscle and fat is thickest? We only managed it with head trauma and Broski cutting its jugular."

"Now that Paprika's put it that way…", said Brewary.

"It's that pillow-soft Mage of theirs. I'm sure of it. I want her as a pet", said Slyvester.

"Yeah of course it's her. She's the fucking team lucky mascot. How the hell do you march back and forth, fighting your way between Alterna and Dusk Realm, and still look like that? Fucking witchcraft."

"We could breed her with Puppy when I take him as pet", suggested Brewary. Slyvester loved the idea, and Roland imagined the children of Renji and the Team Haruhiro mage. __What was her name again?__

Demit and Billy took offence to that. The Pimpernels said it was just a joke but the 2 Temple disciples were having none of it.

Then the Baphomets began imitating every sound they heard and the chatter died down.

…

The Muryan Samurai was laughably easy. It attacked, simply doing its job in protecting the nest. Brewary dealt with it using ****Somersault Bomb****, splitting it cleanly down the centre from head to rear.

"Oh dear. A bit overkill…", he said.

Fireteam Alpha made special care to avoid Soldier Muryan after that. They were in no mood for fights.

But fights looked for them. At the Valley of Holes, they heard fighting and someone crying out in pain.

"Advance", said Demit. They ran forward. Roland only had his machete. He hoped that the Demi-humans were easy enough for him at this point. _Or at least I can just hide behind somebody. _

A party was almost being wiped out by the Spriggan. Its lone Dreadknight remained. __No… wait….__The Dreadknight was holding her last surviving member, angling her hips and sword to move about quickly. She used some kind of fast advancing and retreating skill for mobility, sometimes scoring a hit on a Spriggan. Slyvester raised a protective ****Firewall ****before the Fireteam Alpha presence was noticed and the Demihumans scattered. The ones stabbing at the dead bodies stopped and fled too.

She carried her Hunter who was bleeding out and even had 3 of the glass knives still in her. Demit walked up to extract the knives and cast ****Sacrament****. That Dreadknight herself was strangely unharmed. Mobility skills had saved her from injury.

__Is that…__

"The party we saw at Cyrene Mines", said Roland. The Dreadknight nodded.

"Marie-Suzanne, and thanks for the help", she introduced herself.

"Gone", said Billy, who had checked on a downed party member. He sounded sad. The Priest and Thief had died.

"This one didn't make it either", said Brewary. He was looking at their Warrior. Slyvester who looked at their Paladin confirmed a death too.

"...Roland?". He turned to the mentioning of his name. It was the Hunter. She was looking at him.

__Wait. Is that…__

Roland wanted nothing more than to hold that Hunter. He wanted to get her somewhere safe and clean off the blood. He wanted to let her sit in bed and he'd go to any corner of Alterna just to get whatever she wanted to eat. Then that night, he wanted to fall asleep only after she did.

__Is that…__

It was the girl beside him in class, who stood with him in the buses, who joined the Archery club, if he agreed to follow her in something else that didn't involve active moving sports, like Fishing or Board Games. They had spent many a meal together on campus.

__That's…__

"Surya?"

...

"They'll be the 2 new members for Fireteam Beta", implored Roland.

"You know all the things to say that pisses me off, don't you?", said Demit.

Brewary and Slyvester were acting like their pets had just given birth to a litter. It probably did seem that way in their eyes.

"Paprika dearie, look at them. Roland has a girl!"

"Mama Bear, we're going to be grandparents!"

"I got no problem with her", said Demit, pointing at Surya.

"I ain't having any Dreadknight in my clan", she continued, pointing at Marie-Suzanne.

"We come in a set. You take her, you take me", replied Marie-Suzanne defensively. Surya agreed.

"You fuckers are going to trust one of those to have your backs?", asked Demit.

"Hey. I know most in my class are assholes, but c'mon...", replied Marie-Suzanne.

"It's decided. Madhu and White Bread. Oh Papa Bear, we're going to have to think of names for our grandchildren."

"Bread?".

"Oh yes, dearie. Bread is in every household. It goes with almost anything". Marie-Suzanne simply shook her head, bemused.

"No. Not happening. We'll take you all home and right up to the crematory. If Roland wants to he can pay for the funeral. Then we go our separate ways."

Roland begged. Surya, who had been stabbed, watched her party die and could barely remember Roland simply clung to him and said nothing.

"Darln'...", started Billy.

"You see the look on that face? She just got party wiped and she's standing there laughing at faggot jokes."

"Hey, I'll explain the Dreadknight philosophy to you later. For now can we get out of this hole? Surya's distressed. Let's get her to safety."

...

"So what is the Dreadknight philosophy, dearie?", asked Brewary. The way back went unmolested. Fireteam Alpha's veterancy kept the demi-humans away.

"The worship of Skullhell is the acknowledgement that everything dies. He is the God of Death after all. And to answer your Priest's concerns, I do feel bad that my party is dead. But everything dies, see? It's in the philosophy of the Dreadknight. As a person, I feel bad. As a team member, it's a disaster. As a Dreadknight, they've moved on just as everything does."

"Ah hear y'all treat with Demons".

"We do. Lilia and I have a pact. The exact deal is a Guild secret, and the pact affects my combat skill and nothing else". Slyvester and Brewary laughed.

"Lilia? Your demon is named after purity?".

"Nice to see someone gets the joke", laughed Marie-Suzanne with them.

"None of you fuckers see what's wrong in all this?", asked Demit in frustration.

"If you're not taking Surya, I'm leaving. I can't leave her now that we're together again". Jakson was first to react. The thought of it annoyed him. Brewary and Slyvester were already thinking and discussing Roland and Surya's marriage and children. They voiced their displeasure at being robbed of that joy.

"Darln'...", started Billy.

"You got weakness for the blondes, asshole? You got a problem my hair ain't blonde?"

"Goddamit, woman. Ah don't like Black Knights neither. But when has Roland ever asked for some'n like this? What if she is really his gal?"

"Dreadknight", corrected Marie-Suzanne.

"Ranta's a Dreadknight. So were Feendy and his fucking twin. You want that kind bullshit around us?"

"Actually, I understand that sentiment. Honestly, as a Dreadknight I feel most of us in the guild are full of shit. Death is the next state. It's clean. There's no excusing the way these people act and their obsession with it."

"Ah'll take 'em, since ah'm leadin' the next far'team like we discussed."

Demit didn't answer.

"Now, you sure you know Roland here, miss?", he asked Surya.

"Yes. Please, let us join you", she answered.

"There. You said we was needin' a light and a ranged soldier. Now we got both. Ah'll take em both and Broski or Sly in Fireteam Beta."

Roland protested. Picking up on the fact that 'Broski' was not Roland, Surya was about to ask to be in the same party as him.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not having 2 bow users in a Fireteam. Blondie, Roland and Brewary makes Fireteam Alpha. Take it or get the fuck off Whitesone Tactical."

Brewary and Slyvester were ecstatic. Roland thanked her the most on the way back to Lonesome Field. Jakson was very happy and congratulated Roland in his language. It turns out Marie-Suzanne spoke that language too. It made him happier. Demit told them all to 'shut the fuck up', but held Billy's hand as they walked.

...

At Lonesome Field, the joys receded and the mood was gloomy. News had spread that a cave-in had occurred, cutting off Grimgar and Dusk Realm. The teams that left earlier were listless, sitting around their dead. Most were asleep. Even Frontier Army found this news important enough to go around asking questions. All stories tallied; from the start of the traps dug into the ground till the counter-attack with the Hydra and Giant God. Marie and Surya listened with wonder. They couldn't even get past the Valley of Holes. A plan was decided by Demit. They'd return to Alterna the next day to rearm and cremate the dead. They'd rent a cart. She also decided Roland would pay for it.

That night was a night of tears. The stories of the dead Warrior, Priest, Paladin and Thief was told. Jakson came with a barrel of wine. Everyone drank as the story went on. The team was generally successful in Cyrene, going down to as deep as Level 4. The front lines were injured and they were driven off Level 5, but then it didn't blunt their optimism. The event was interpreted as there being too many Kobold to handle. They had developed some confidence in moving on to 'better challenges'. The Warrior and Paladin who were in friendly rivalry always wanted the harder fight. They made most of the team decisions and as money flowed with the kills, other members simply went along.

They set their sights to Wonder Hole. In true Grimgar fashion, no one told them of the dangers of the Valley of Holes to inexperienced Volunteers.

That night, Roland was in Surya's arms. He was reminded of how lucky he was to be in FTA. He remembered Billy's saying.

_How many deaths have I cheated like some storybook hero? The devil is going to collect one day. _

He began to fear. He feared for himself and Surya, whom he barely remembered other than his attachment to her.

Yet to be in Surya's familiar yet unknown embrace, felt right. She had not distanced herself from him, somehow also knowing the comfort of his company despite barely remembering him. He waited for her to fall asleep before drifting off himself.

_This will have to do for now._

**Afterword**

This is it. The journey that started out of curiosity in a NaNoWriMo, then to a second unplanned part, somehow ending right on time for another NaNoWriMo.

It is a bit emotional. Almost 2k views on RTA. I'm hoping RTA II will have over 1k too.

As for Roland The Archer III, it's far more unlikely to happen than II. I do have this dislike for Night Realm. It's just to narrow, too poorly developed to insert my characters in, unless I follow the trail of Team Haruhiro. Nah. I hate Night Realm.

As for where the physical copies currently are, a measly Book 10. That's a whole 4 novels left behind the web versions. Sometimes when I am unable to resist the temptation of spoilers on Reddit, I read of strange things in store for me when I finally get there. Ultimately, unless Jyumonjii-sensei clears out plenty of space for my guys to move in, there's not going to be another RTA.

My biggest concern is how the world is built. The world has to be robust enough. Remember that I have a lore-compliance policy, and my interpretations and deviations are making my RTA rather... un-Grimgar. A world and a timeline of events. Those are the foundations I seek. And from the looks of it, Fairy Gone is his more profitable enterprise.

Ah. Lost causes.

Thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for the feedback.

I wish you well, and your stories fulfilling,

LoneWanzerPilot


End file.
